Princess and the Weasel
by rubyxblade
Summary: "This is the love you said was 'complicated? I hate to tell you, but Naruto is as complicated as a wet paper bag." Itachi is resurrected. It's time to put some things right. Revised and rewritten. M rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** The _last_ version of Princess and the Weasel. If I don't get it right this time, I'm not going to. Background: Set in the panels directly after we see Itachi and the others resurrected. So... AU! I like my heroines to be a little tougher. If it's too OOC for you, well... sorry. This is my fanfic, though I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. This is ITACHI's story. If it's not noted who the speaker is, it's him. :)

 **ALSO!** I need a BETA reader/editor. The story is DONE, I just need honest feedback. PM me.

 **Chapter 1 Death is Only the Beginning**

 _Carry on, you will always remember_

 _Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

 _The center lights around your vanity_

 _But surely heaven waits for you - Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas_

I woke up. Just like every other morning of my existence, yet, this was different. For starters, I distinctly remember dying. As I lay there my memories bled back. I remembered giving Sasuke what protections I could. Over all, I remembered my blood, warm and sticky on the crumbled walls where I died. The coppery taste and overwhelming smell as I coughed my last breaths. Yes, I should be dead. Tears of sheer frustration stung my tightly closed eyes. When will life ever be done with me?

"I can sense you're awake, yeah." Deideira's voice was soft, the tone light and joking. A joke for sure, since he died even before I did.

I stirred, keeping my eyes closed, "How am I awake? How are you here?" I could hear myself, voice heavy with the extreme unease I was feeling. I was at someone else's mercy, a feeling I was unfamiliar with. Not that it mattered, since I couldn't be used anymore. My sharingan was effectively dead, and without it, I was near blind.

I heard Deideira shrug, "Sasori figures Orochimaru raised us from the dead." I cold almost see the cold dislike on the other man's face, "Puppet bastard's probably right, yeah." He paused, "Last I remember I blew myself up trying to kill your ass of a brother, yeah. Get this, I feel great though! You know how my scope eye used to hurt, yeah? It feels like it did before I ever got fitted for it!"

My brow furled, "I killed Orochimaru with Amaterasu."

Grunting sourly, Deideira answered, "Guess it didn't take, yeah."

I sat forward, being childish wasn't going to get me out of here, where ever 'here' was. And if Deideira had been cured, then... It was almost too much to hope. I steeled my self for disappointment and opened my eyes. The room was dark, but I could see everything in it. Not just see, but as well as I could when I joined ANBU! I trampled all that excitement and joy down to a bare ember. I swung my legs over the side, running my hands over my body. Like Deideira, I felt great. I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"You look surprised." He laughed, "Don't worry if you feel like you have no chakra. This room is heavily warded. You're the last to wake."

"Can we escape?"

"Escape, yeah?"

"I do not stutter."

"Neither do I! Yeah! Weren't you listening? I said there's hardly any chakra in here, yeah."

Dropping to the floor, I stood, surveying the room. "I don't need chakra to escape." A loud guffaw erupted from the other side of the room, making my head turn, "Kakuzu?"

"Aye." his deep voice confirmed, "I'm with you on escape, I couldn't stand Orochimaru when he was part of us. Or ever." He shook his head before meeting my eyes, "But I can't even get my stitches to wiggle." His sigh was irritated, "I had a nice long life before meeting you guys."

I dismissed the old nin. I took a closer look around seeing..."Pain? Is that you?" The shining rinnegan was the only thing I could identify on the shrunken old man propped up against the far wall.

"This is my true appearance, Itachi." Nagato frowned, "That being the case, I doubt I could help you escape. Without my chakra, I can't even move without assistance. I am only Nagato now, old friend."

"How far the mighty have fallen, yeah." Deideira agreed with our old leader.

I walked around the room, trailing my hands along the walls, examining the door. "Kakuzu? You don't't wish to leave? Hard to believe you've grown timid in your old age."

"I can still kick your ass, Uchiha. No chakra means no genjitsu to save yourself from me." He glared at me, "They have guards. Kisame watches this cell, and he is in no way impaired. We all know his levels, he could take us all apart. Beside that, if Orochimaru is behind this..." He spat, "I don't need a snake tainted death again so soon after he raised my carcass." His strange green eyes glowered at his cell mates.

I searched the ceiling. Kakuzu was right, of course. There didn't seem to be much hope. "What of Sasori?"

"What about him, yeah?"

I regarded the haughty blonde, "Where is he? You said he was here too."

"Remember that baka, Tobi? He's really..."

I interrupted angrily, "Uchiha Madara!" I spat the name like a curse. It hadn't worked! Sasuke. I had pinned all my hopes and dreams on him, and it hadn't worked. I had been so sure.

"Right. Yeah. Anyway, he came in and took Sasori for questioning before you woke."

Nagato slumped against the wall until it looked like that was the only thing between him and an undignified lump on the floor. Apparently the resurrection jutsu hadn't worked much rejuvenation magic on him. I had been working up to it, but seeing the most powerful nin I'd ever met on the floor like that crystallized the thought in my mind. I did not want to be here. Stuck in a room with sad little men and washed up shinobi. I didn't want or really even need their help, I only wanted... I sighed wearily. I want to go home.

I had done all I could for Sasuke. I tried not to let the disappointment take me under. I felt like the least I could do was go back. Back to Konoha and face whatever judgment she might mete out. I winced then, cursing my momentary lack of courage, thinking about Konoha. But, I could die at it's hands, finally face the justice I so richly deserved. First things first, I needed to escape. Kisame would help, if I could just talk to him. I gathered my determination, and raised one hand to pound on the door.

 **Meanwhile in Konoha...**

 _Hinata_

I waited, hands clutched behind me, for the Lady Hokage to finish. Tsunade had been expounding on our upcoming duties and training as emergency medics for at least fifteen minutes longer than nessasary. I snuck a look at Ino, and smiled as she blinked slowly. Ino was definitely fading fast. Looks like she'd had a late night.

"In conclusion," Tsunade sounded like she meant it this time, and I retrained my gaze. "You should report to the hospital. I believe you both have shifts?"

We both nodded. I worked in the maternity ward while Ino was working with the mental health patients as well as occasional emergency nursing staff. "Shizune has been ordered to leave training schedules with your department head. They'll take care of the rest." She gave a nod, "Intel suggests that Madara isn't ready to move yet. Use this time wisely, you two." The Hokage's chair swiveled around, "Now get out of here, go have fun. It might be the last chance you have for awhile."

"Hai," we answered in near unison before turning to leave. Softly closing the door, I started down the hallway to check in at the hospital.

"Hinata!" Ino's sweet voice caught me short, "I wanted to talk to you for a minute, want to grab lunch?"

"Sure, Ino, can we meet at the Tea House in ten minutes or so? I really want to get ahold of my training schedule at the hospital." I loved working in the hospital. I especially loved working in the OB/GYN and Maternity ward. My father even encouraged it, and in reality, I agreed with my overbearing father about this: It was making me more friendly and open. More the heiress that I should be to keep the family running smoothly when my father passed.

"Sure," Ino gave a small wave, "See you in ten."

Returning the wave, I jogged to the hospital. This close to the Tower, I was there before I even really raised my heartbeat. Taking the steps up in bounds, I slowed to a walk once inside. Greeting the admitting nurses, I continued down the halls to the Woman's Wing. That isn't what it's called, but with a whole village of stubborn male ninja, the name sort-of stuck. I couldn't help but display my sunniest smile as I nodded to patients. Even for a village with a thriving civilian population it was a small ward. A Ninja village is geared toward war and patching up soldiers, but where you find men, you find women. And where you find a man and woman you will shortly need a place where babies could be born.

I went into a door marked 'Nurse Station 12' and checked over the schedule for the next two weeks. I was only working two days a week, it seemed, but the envelope marked simply with my name promised more than enough work. Anything to help out.

Poking my head into a few rooms, I exchanged quiet words with the women inside. With a sense of time slipping away, I bid the nurses good-bye. Eat with Ino, then meet with the boys to train. I tapped my watch with my index finger, right on time! With that thought, I made my way to the Tea House.

Walking into the café, I had no problem finding Ino. She always stood out no matter where she was or what she was doing. I forced down a whistful sigh, I stood out just enough. With a smile, I shuffled into the booth opposite Ino. "Thanks for waiting for me. Did you order?"

"Ah, no, not yet." Ino looked embarrassed. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, Shino-kun likes quiet, and they allow Akamaru, so Kiba-kun likes it here, too. I love their spinach quiche."

"Mmm." Ino shot a look at me from under her lashes. She looked a little uncomfortable. "Let's order."

The waitress came and left, and we sat breathing in the soft scent of tea. Ino smiled, "Tea always relaxes me."

"Mmm. Me too." I sat my tea quietly back on it's saucer. "It's obvious you want to tell me something, Ino."

The other girl looked surprised. "Yeah, you know, Kiba and I had a date, and, well, we went to the Pouch."

I groaned, "You took Kiba-kun drinking?"

"Too bad you weren't around last night, believe me, I'll know better," Ino's grin faltered, "Anyway, with a couple of drinks in him, I asked how catching up with Sasuke went."

I colored. I sensed what was coming next. I just hoped Ino didn't know the whole story, or at least the parts of the story that were important to me. "Please, continue."

"Right. He told me..he said that Sakura told Naruto-kun she loved him, and to come back to the village with her." Ino blushed, "I'm so sorry, Hinata."

"It's ok, Ino. I'm not upset. He told her he didn't believe her. I heard it all already."

"But, isn't that who you like?"

"As long as I can remember." I shrugged, the awkward subject making me feel like everyone was staring. "But, Ino..." I took a breath to calm my nerves, "Sakura wasn't doing it for Naruto-kun. She was hoping to save Sasuke. I don't know why she would think giving herself away would have any difference to Naruto-kun. I know he knows her better than that. He wants a girl who is true to herself. I think that's why he said no."

Ino's eyes widened at my admission, "I... Well, I thought you should know."

I nodded sadly. Flagging the waitress, I spoke once again, "Ino, I'm not feeling well, please enjoy your meal on me today." The blonde nodded mutely as I spoke to the waitress, "I'm not feeling well, please wrap mine to go, and prepare the check, I'm paying for my friend, as well."

The waitress moved off with a small bow. I stood, "I only wanted to add one last thing. Please try not to hurt Kiba-kun's feelings, Ino. Have a nice day." I paid the bill, and took my lunch to my team's favorite training area, a grassy patch just outside the village gate. Settling in to wait, I unwrapped the quiche, and poked it with a fork.

I was glad Ino didn't seem to know about my failed confession to Naruto. It had seemed like the best time to say 'I love you'. With a whimper I couldn't stop, I tossed the quiche as hard as I could. The tears that had threatened earlier slipped from my eyes now. I was glad Ino didn't know I'd confessed, and didn't know he'd never answered. In my lower moments I thought he didn't care enough to tell me to get lost. In my better, I thought he'd never even heard. Being in love wasn't supposed to be this hard, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fateful Peepshow**

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,_  
 _Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards_  
 _Confessing their apostasies_  
 _Led away by imperfect impostors - This is Gospel - Panic! at the Disco_

Kisame opened the door, "Keep it down."

"I need to use the facilities, Kisame." I silently dared him to say no.

Kisame ducked out of the warded room and pulled out a slim metal set of collar and cuffs from a nearby box. "These are chakra cuffs, Itachi. Put them all on, then you can get to the head. Knock when you're ready." He put the collar set in my hands, "It's been bloody boring without you; I am glad you're alive." Kisame's voice was low, for my ears only, as he swung the heavy door closed.

I opened the collar and snapped it on. Instantly I felt sick, like I could barely move. "Deidara, cuff me."

"Didn't know you swung that way, my man."

I allowed my lip to twitch upward, "I didn't know you did, either."

"Whoa, looks like the revival fixed your sense of humor, yeah!" With a click, the cuffs closed my hands together.

Reaching the bound hands up, I knocked and Kisame opened the doors, "Ready?"

"Yes."

We walked down a dank corridor. "You want to talk, Itachi?"

"Yes, toilet first though, I feel sick."

"You're still sick? Kabuto said you should be fine, now. You're seeing ok, right?"

I eyed my friend, strange as that might seem, and ventured, "Orochimaru is alive?"

"Yes and no. Kabuto merged with Orochimaru. He was a shrimp roll short before, but now?" Kisame shook his head, "He's a piece of work."

"Kisame, listen, you know me. I don't belong here, I only had one goal, and it's been met. Let me go. Please."

Kisame stopped me with his large hand, "Itachi, I love you like a brother. We were the only duo that could work together for more than an hour without fighting." His sharp teeth gritted, "I would think Madara's plan would be up your alley. No more war! We live in the lap of luxury. No more 'what about Sasuke', who is a complete and total ass, by the way. No more hoping for peace, we will have it. Peace! Think of it."

"And what about you, Kisame? One of the seven swordsmen; with no sword, I might add. Where is our pet?"

"The eight-tails has it. For now."

"And what about the blood in your veins? No war means no use for you, doesn't it? You who wants to show everyone what you can do? Without battle," I grinned at my oversized companion, "You will die of boredom."

Kisame nodded, "We know what buttons to hit, don't we?"

"Indeed."

"The toilet is there, Itachi. You'll need your hands free to piss." Kisame smiled, all his shark-like teeth gleaming in the poor light, "Kabuto let something slip. This one piece of advice is free. Don't ever come against me again, Uchiha. I will fight you, not because Madara should win, or because I want peace, but because it will be glorious." He locked his yellow eyes to my dark blue, "Do not die, Itachi. Kabuto can resurrect you and make you come back if you're dead. His new improved jutsu doesn't make you mindless. It makes you whole. The binding would have been done to you tomorrow. Go in peace, brother." With his speech over, he opened the manacles and gave them back to me. "Bury these, don't you dare make my life harder than it has to be."

I nodded. He quickly clasped my shoulder, and I disappeared into the bathroom. The light pouring though the solitary window warmed me. I would need to keep the chakra restraining collar on until I got away from the Village. I couldn't risk the flare of chakra giving me away until I was far from sentries. Applying my strength to the window, I propped it open and slid out. Good man, ground floor. With a last look toward where my one and only friend was, "Take care, Kisame."

Once outside the building, I took off the shirt and ripped it in half. Wrapping the loose cuffs into a parcel with one half, the other I tied around my neck like a kerchief to hide the collar. No use giving anyone something more to talk about than a half-dressed man walking out of Ame. I wished I could use my genjutsu. With a smile for the stray thought, I walked at a pace that hopefully indicated that I wasn't running away from something. Running would come soon enough.

* * *

I leapt through the canopy. Glad after a full day's travel that I heard nothing behind me. Surely it wouldn't have taken long for Madara to figure out I was gone. Even though I knew it was useless, I hoped that the old man would just write me off. Or better, send one of the others after me. I had buried the Chakra bonds a day and a half ago. Now, I was moving as fast as I could though the jungle that separated Fire from Rain. Chakra staining my feet, I exhilarated in the feeling of freedom. It had been so long since I'd felt anything like it. Not since before I'd been made ANBU.

On the other hand, going to Konoha was going to feel like pouring salt into an open wound. I desperately wanted to know more about the state of the politics in Konoha. I knew who the Hokage was. Tsunade-sama had voluntarily left the village after her intended died. Everyone called it a retreat. I thought there was promise there for me. There was a woman who knew bone-deep grief.

The elders were going to be the problem. Idly, I wondered if those old fools were still the power under the power, or if the Hokage actually ruled the way she needed to. I'd been glad to learn about the summit that killed Danzo. That had been the talk of the last village I'd stopped at. Apparently my brother wasn't a completely useless tool. Good for him.

I gave a great deal of thought to Sasuke. I analyzed the last fight I had with my brother. Surely, I could use that information as a bargaining chip. I thought too about my time as a big brother. I had tried to cut Sasuke out, but it hadn't worked at all. I still loved him, though I suppose he still hated me. The hate I had nurtured. With a snort, I decided to stop the line of thought. It was getting me depressed.

Instead, I ruminated on what I could do to make sure the powers that be and the villagers - both civilian and shinobi alike - accept me into everyday village life. I was an Uchiha. My kekkei genkai alone would lend a lot of weight. Once upon a time, I'd heard that Sasuke wanted to restart the clan, and at the time I had thought it crazy, but now? It could be done. Also, I knew more about the enemy than anyone. Maybe the biggest chip I had was the fact that I had the truth on my side. Even with all I did as an Akatsuki, I never directly harmed Konoha. Oh, I'd gone there to check things out, but I'd been ultimately turned away. No harm, no foul. Besides, I only had the best intentions. Sasuke should have my power, to return a hero, to be the Uchiha the village could be proud to have. That dream seemed impossible now but I could try to make things right. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would come back, too. With a start, I saw the border post. A series of hand signs later, I entered Konoha unnoticed.

* * *

I stood on a low branch that should have been shorn long ago. It reached almost all the way to the walls of the village. It was early, just minutes to sunrise, and not quite time for me to make myself known, so I settled back to watch the sun rise.

Out of habit, I checked my surroundings. Just in the distance, the gates were being cranked open to allow merchants and the like to do business. I detected no shinobi in the woods, so no missions were coming in. I smiled. It had always been my favorite part about leaving, getting back.

I closed my eyes, trying to mentally prepare myself for a long day ahead of me, when I felt a sizable chakra signature leave the gates. I looked up to see a woman. Idly, I watched her jog out toward me, just to stop under the tree I was occupying. I shook my head. She could have felt me if she was trying. I wasn't trying especially hard to remain hidden.

She sank to the dewy grass and watched the sunrise. I had no idea why, but I watched the kunoichi enjoy her morning for a few tranquil moments. Everything was going well, she hadn't moved for ten minutes, and I stopped paying her any attention. Instead, I thought about what I was going to be doing. Some other part of me was still keeping an eye on her. That was until she stood up and drew her hands over her head to stretch.

Her form snapped my attention. What the hell is she doing there? I watched the girl stretch herself. She was very pretty, and I enjoyed the show for what it was worth. If I was going to die soon, I might as well take the time to relish my last moments. Her long hair, I couldn't tell if it was black or brown in the early morning light, fell in a slip of darkness to her mid-back. It swung, obligingly working on it's own to uncover and hide her body in tantalizing sweeps. She seemed to be on the short side, maybe only reaching my chest. I didn't use my height to intimidate people, that was for sure.

Focusing on the girl, not using the sharingan for fear she might feel the chakra spike, I watched her stretch. As she twisted my way, I saw the shine of a protector tied around her slender neck. Could she be limbering up? Gods above and below, that couldn't be part of standard training! My heart picked up pace as I watched her move.

It was a dance of sorts, although she had started putting in strikes and kicks. No one moved that lightly. No one but…I stared down at the girl who had stopped for a moment with a sweet smile on her face. Her eyes. She was a Hyuga!

My head moved as I felt another chakra signature move into range. The boy was about my height, wearing a coat with the hood down. His dark spiky hair stood like a scared cat's. On his brow was his protector, and I figured the boy was her teammate. I smirked at the boy's good fortune. They spoke quietly, I couldn't hear them, then started away at a steady ground eating pace around the village walls. Thank you, Kami.

Now I can get going. I was glad the girl hadn't felt my presence, her Byakugan would have uncovered me for sure. With a sigh of relief, I abandoned all attempts at masking and gathered myself to leap from the high branch to the village wall. I had a meeting to arrange.

* * *

It all happened the way I thought it would. ANBU were what they were, and I needed to be brought to the Hokage. They fell on me as soon as I got within twenty feet of the hokage's tower.

"Who are you?" the voice was almost familiar to me, it was coming from a tall man with a wolf mask.

A woman in painted cat mask gasped, "He's Itachi Uchiha! Capture and subdue!"

I calmly put up my hands and the ring of ANBU nervously fingered their weapons. "I will come willingly on the condition that you wake your Hokage. I wish to speak with her." I allowed my sharingan to light, showing them I meant what I said, and no one would stop me otherwise.

"We'll take you inside, please disable your sharingan, Uchiha."

I turned it off, and the man and woman in the lead each took an arm and we walked in a tight group into the tower. Once inside, one of them peeled off, and ran up the winding stair that led to the Hokage's personal rooms. I remembered this walk well. I hadn't been in the tower in six long years and I was finding the familiar sights to be a balm to my spirit.

In the tiny anteroom, we stood, waiting for the summons. The first person I saw was a woman in a simple kimono, black tied in white, and I mentally smiled, she had a mesh shirt of all things underneath. So, this woman was also shinobi, I consciously felt her chakra levels, they were average, yet steady. Medic-nin, or specialized training? I stopped sizing up the people around myself. It's going to be a hard habit to break. I was so used to having to know in an instant how to best immobilize an opponent. I've been a criminal for too long. The thought made me frown at the woman.

"I am Shizune, the Hokage's personal assistant." Her voice was shaking a little, and I didn't blame her. Fighting my emotions back down to make my face impassive once again, she spoke, "While we wait for the Lady Hokage, I would ask you your intentions."

"Right now, I intend to let you all live." I watched the glorified secretary narrow her eyes, "Also, I intend to surrender myself to the Hokage, if she ever gets here."

The narrowed eyes widened in surprise, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Uchiha Itachi, I thought that was agreed on."

"We thought you were dead, Uchiha-san."

Now the woman's actions made more sense; she knew I had been dead. "How can I convince you of my identity? I suppose I could be a shadow clone. But, I've only met one other who could so perfectly duplicate their chakra signature, your own Uzumaki. Or an elaborate duplicate, maybe a high level henge, like the one I used before to almost defeat the Copy Nin Kakashi? I assure you. I am alive, Shizune-san. I will offer proofs to the Hokage."

"Here I am, boy." Tsunade looked angry. "Do not make threats you cannot back up." She jerked her head at the heavy office doors, "Do I need to be protected from you?"

"No, I have stated that I would surrender to you."

"Very well, let's get a look at you, Uchiha." She opened the door, and I followed her in. "If I were you, I'd be more upset." Tsunade's voice was rough honey, like her eyes.

I stared at her, "No one knows more about stilling emotions than me, Lady Hokage." I continued, "Are you the true power here, Godaime?"

"It's my duty to the people of Konoha to sabotage the elders," she smiled, and rummaged in her desk. Pulling forth a bottle of Sake, she took a swallow, "Want some?"

Shaking my head, I had heard she was legendary in areas other than medicine. I answered, "I don't drink. What are your plans for me?"

"You are an S-Class missing-nin from my village." She shrugged, "Who was doing his duty." She sighed then, resting her head in her hand, "The elders have their hands all over your set-up. Danzo is dead, so there is no more secrecy in regards to your actions. They were ordered by him and backed by the elders. We shall never know if there were actual plans for a coup d'etat. Even if you had such knowledge, who could confirm or deny? Almost everyone who had their hands in that mess is dead, now. In that vein, we do have highly classified documents detailing your 'mission'." She studied me for a moment. "You're looking remarkably well for being dead."

I decided to ignore the tiny dig, "Then it looks as I should be pardoned. Lady Hokage, I don't want to fight anymore. Please, let me lead my life in peace. It's always been my heart's desire." My face would have heated if I wasn't holding my emotions in a crushing grip.

"If that's what you want, then there are documents that will need to be drawn up and signed. You will be formally relieved of your ANBU rank. A civilian." She frowned, "There is war coming, Itachi-san."

I nodded sadly, "And if I must defend myself, I shall. I will defend Konoha, but I have done more than enough killing for any war."

"Your final answer?"

"Yes."

The lady hokage stood, offering her hand to me, "Then by the power given to me by the people of Konoha, I grant you amnesty in Konohagakure." She was smiling, although her eyes were still sad, "Welcome home, Itachi."

She offered me a seat and regained her own, "We have a lot to hammer out before I call the elders in here."

"Yes, there's a few points of interest you should know."

"About Madara? The Akatsuki? Being resurrected?"

I nodded, "Yes, I will give you freely whatever information you desire. There's a few others of a personal nature, as well."

"Personal nature?" Tsunade's eyes widened slightly.

I looked at her directly, "I need to start rebuilding my clan."

"I'm flattered, but a little too old for you, sonny."

"There is someone who will have the best genetic chance in passing down my kekkei genkai."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I don't arrange marriages, Uchiha-san."

A laugh bubbled up from deep inside, the first honest laugh I'd enjoyed in quite a while, "No need, Lady Tsunade," I showed a cocky grin, "Konan always said I was too pretty for my own good." I thought back to the girl at the gate, her white eyes shining in the early light.

Tsunade didn't deny it. She cast her own gaze on me before chuckling herself. "Well, best of luck to you, invite me to the wedding." She took another swallow of the sake, and we got down to haggling our new pact.

It took two hours to finish up with Tsunade. A further ninety minutes to draw up the contracts with the elders. I couldn't help glaring. I knew they earned just as much blame as I had for killing my clan. Thoughtfully, I listened to the terms of my 'house arrest'.

"You will be staying at the hospital for at least a day to ascertain your health. And a few days..." Tsunade paused, "somewhere... before we can safely announce your amnesty." Tsunade sounded tired, but steadfast, "Since I have work and Shizune is busy for a few days, I will assign Hyuuga Hinata to give you a full physical and to be your companion until you get a house in the Uchiha compound up and running."

The elders stared between Tsunade and I with looks of horror, "Princess Tsunade, no, I don't think it's proper for Hinata-san to be with the boy. She is…"

"She is a trusted medic and shinobi in service to Konoha. Your objections are noted, however. If these's any fuss from Hiashi-san, he can take it up with me." Her eyes flashed with indignation, "You are dismissed if everything else meets your approval." The clan elders nodded and stood. They knew that they'd made grave mistakes picking sides with Danzo. Payback is a bitch. They had a hokage who wouldn't be led by the nose anymore. I watched them with barely hidden distain. "Anger yet, Itachi-san?"

"Not anymore, Lady Tsunade. Tell me why the elders are upset about Hinata-chan." I watched the blonde flick her fingers at the door dismissively.

"You know her?" I nodded, "Of course you would. Well, she's a Hyuuga. You know that. Clan politics have always been like a sticker bush in a mire."

"I think I know what's wrong. That old blowhard wouldn't want his precious princess to associate with the clan killer."

"You did kill your clan, Itachi. No one could forget that, and no one will let you forget it, either. You'd better keep that in mind. But, Hinata-chan has a unique ability to defy her father. He's made it no secret that she was supposed to have killed herself decently years ago, so her sister could take the mantle of heiress. But lately, she's grown strong, and even 'that old blowhard' has given her kudos. She can't forget the time she spent in the world, knowing people, pain and happiness as only an outcast can. She should make a good friend for you." Tsunade paused and raised her voice, "Kuromaru?"

A young genin stuck his head in, "Y-yes, Lady Hokage?"

"Please find Hinata-san. She is to report here immediately."

I watched the boy scamper away, and remembered when I was so young and eager to please. "I'll be glad to get to know her again. She probably doesn't remember our families discussing inter-clan business over picnic lunches." A smile formed, "She was a little cutie." I wish I'd known that in just over twenty minutes I'd be cursing my luck once again.

* * *

 **AN/** Why in the world does every Itachi fanfic show him as a cold-hearted, emotionless bastard? (Or a sexy god... lol we'll get there) No one with eyelashes like that can be so horrible. Maybe I'm just a big softie! Still needing a pre-reader/editor/buddy! And reviews. A review would be nice. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Medically Necessary**

 _All I know is a new found grace_  
 _All my days, I'll know your face_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed. - Everything's Changed - Taylor Swift_

 _Hinata_

"Kiba-kun, it's not that heavy!" I blushed as my teammate gave me yet another death stare.

"Then why aren't you carrying it? Or get one of the Hyuga lackeys to move your junk."

Smiling prettily, I turned up the charm, "Kiba-kun, you said you'd help, and it's just one chest." It really was the only way to get him to cooperate.

Shino butted in, "She's never going to let us go until it's done, so lift."

"I wouldn't do this for my own mother." Kiba lifted his side.

I held the door to my room open for 'my' boys, "You don't love her as much as you love me."

"Damn straight." Kiba's head cocked toward the front of the house, "Someone's here."

"Lots of people are here," Shino gave the chest a rough jiggle. "Let's move, and you can ease your curiosity, slacker."

With a groan, the ninken master backed into my room. I pointed to the foot of my bed, the new home for the chest I'd found in storage. It had been put in there after my mother died, and father hadn't wanted it's daily reminder of her. I heard the knocking on the compound doors, now, and scurrying feet of servants moving to answer.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" Ah, I thought, Kazuko-san. The boys lowered the chest, and we dashed out to the entry hall where I heard the young voice answer, "I am here to ask Hinata-san to join the Hokage."

"Here I am, Kazuko-san. Thank you." I turned my words toward the young genin, "Thank you as well, please tell the Lady Tsunade I will be there shortly." The young boy ran off, and Kazuko held the door for me and my companions.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'll meet you as soon as I can."

Kiba and Shino watched as I walked off toward the Hokage Tower. "I feel like a pack mule."

Shino glanced at his teammate and sighed. "Let's just go, we'll torture Hinata-chan later."

Kiba smiled, displaying his unusually sharp teeth, "It's a date." I laughed as their voices retreated from hearing range.

 _In the Hokage's Office…_

I fidgeted nervously. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork as Tonton snoozed on the large desk. "You asked for me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Hinata-san. You are going to be on a personal mission for a few days. Nothing that should interfere with your life too much, I hope."

She proffered a scroll and I reached to take it, "This is for your father, if he gets upset."

"Ge-gets upset?" I gulped in sudden fear.

"You are to be companion to Uchiha Itachi. He is currently waiting for you to perform a full physical exam in examination room seven."

"Companion?" Then I processed the rest, "Itachi-san?" My voice was high and screechy. "Wh-what is he doing here? I was there when we found his body. He-he's dead!"

"How will you examine him if he's dead, Hinata?" Tsunade smiled at me as I quaked quietly. She motioned me to sit, "Here's the short of it…"

I listened to Tsunade tell me that not only was Itachi-san alive but cleared of charges, and granted amnesty in Konoha. I snuck a look at the small scroll in my hands. It didn't seem like enough of a defense. My father might be furious. At least it wasn't my fault this time.

"Do you understand your mission, now, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I understand. Top-secret until his amnesty is announced, and he is to remain chakra masked unless it's in defense of his or my life. And that is only if I fail to keep him safe within Konoha's walls. I won't fail."

"You're dismissed, Hinata."

I closed the door softly behind myself, then leaned against it breathing deeply to regain some sort of composure. My eyes turned down. I could remember Itachi, though it was though the eyes of a child. He used to be so nice to me, we'd picnic with his family by the lake. Sasuke and I were the same age, and Itachi would grumble, but end up keeping us entertained. Hanabi was just an infant at the time. I knew that wasn't the man I was to meet.

I walked the few blocks to the hospital. "Ohayo, Fumiko-san. Examination room seven?"

"Yes, Hinata-san, it's right down that hall." The admitting nurse smiled and pointed to the left.

I nodded, my mind still raking over my old memories. The good and bad. I felt the scroll in my pocket. A Mission. Maybe if I keep thinking of it that way, I could stay detached. How could he have murdered his whole family? Orders or not. It was wrong. "All right then, thank you."

Exam room seven. The boy I'd known or the cold-blooded killer. Which one was in there? I desperately hoped he had put the cold-blooded part far behind him. Screwing my courage tight, I tapped on the door before pushing it open.

 _Itachi_

I sat in the remainders of my Akatsuki gear, dark blue pants with white stirrups over matching shoes. My top was missing, but I'd appropriated a substitute from a wash line in one of the border towns. It was tight, tighter than I liked to wear, a dark blue that looked as if it'd come from a fellow shinobi's closet. I pulled my hair out of the elastic, and combed it through with my fingers. The long black locks were lank, but a shower would have to wait.

I lay back on the paper covered exam table. It was cold, but little things like that hadn't bothered me in a long time. I thought back to this morning and my odd decision to tell Tsunade that I wanted to build the clan. Honestly, I had no idea why I'd mentioned it. Maybe the girl I'd seen. That had to be it. I understood that the Sharingan was an offshoot from the Byakugan, and that marring a Hyuga, either main or branch house, would provide the very best chance of getting sharingan user children.

She had to have been branch house, being outside the village and on active duty. Tsunade had mentioned Hinata was a kunoichi, but I figured it was the way my mother had been. The kind that never went on outside missions, and would only be used in grave emergencies. So, I dismissed the little girl I knew, and thought about the stunning beauty I'd seen. Maybe I could ask about her when Hinata-chan got here for the physical.

I heard the timid knock and tensed. I felt an active and healthy, not to mention almost familiar, chakra signature outside. The door inched open, and I forced myself to relax. I knew this girl from before. Shy and sweet, she was no harm to me.

"Itachi-san, I am Hinata." She walked fully into the room, and my eyes widened uncontrollably. Fighting surprise back was harder than expected. It was her? The pretty girl by the gate this morning was her? Kami! Honestly, I don't deserve this!

Managing to regain at least a little control, I looked at the girl who was twisting her fingers and avoiding my eyes. Her hair was indigo, I saw, and her eyes weren't purely white, they had a lavender tint. Her skin was perfect, her features even and classical. Her doe eyes kept her from being just pretty, and moved her to beautiful. I sucked in a breath. Surely this was going to be one of the worst mistakes in my life, but the challenge! It had always been about the challenge, hasn't it?

"Uchiha-san?" Her voice was just as delicate as her body.

"Gomen. I was distracted." I held my voice steady but tried to inject some warmth. "You've grown, Hina-chan."

She smiled, making the room seem lighter for it's presence. "It's been six years, Itachi-san." With a tiny shrug she added, "I'm sixteen, there's been a lot of growing to do. I am surprised you remember me."

"I am sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, Hinata-chan."

"I don't know that you can help that. You're infamous, a village taboo. But, the Hokage trusts you, so I will try my best to show the same courtesy. I will be your hostess for the next week, Itachi-san. I've been told that you're to stay here until you get a place to stay. And I'm supposed to remind you to remain chakra masked." She looked me over, her face registering my dirty clothes and lackluster appearance. At least that's what I saw in it.

"Can I take a shower?" The shower couldn't wait for one more second. I had my pride, after all. Her eyes snapped up to mine, and her ears turned red, "You can just call me Itachi, if I can call you Hina?" I felt she'd get more comfortable if she stopped being so polite.

"Hina?" her blush recessed. "I used to call you Itchi."

I chuckled, "Don't you think I'm a little old to be Itchi?"

"Then I am too old to be little Hina-chan, Itachi. If it makes you feel better, you can take a shower. I will call housekeeping to bring a towel." She put on her professional face.

I was glad, "Thanks, Hinata." I walked to the bath, and disrobed. As I heard Hinata alert housekeeping, I turned the water on full and steaming hot. I thought of her out there. Sitting on that little stool, her clipboard sitting on the counter. I felt something I'd not in a long while, a stir of desire. It would be harder to get the clan's approval, but it might just be worth it. I knew she had all but been disowned before I'd even left, right around when Sasuke and she started the academy. A week. That's what she said, a week, and she would be my constant companion. Surely I could get somewhere within that time.

I scrubbed myself mercilessly, days of hard travel had made me tired and dirty. The hot water started to melt away tight muscles. With a wry grin, I soaped my hair, rubbing the scalp until it tingled. Hinata. I was worth the clan heir, if only I could make her understand. Hearing the door open and Hinata speaking softly to someone signaled that my towel was here. I turned off the shower and wrung my hair, then wiped the extra moisture from my body with the blade of my fingers.

With a knock, Hinata told me that my towel and robe were sitting on the counter next to the door. "I'll keep my back turned." I almost wished she wanted to be brazen, see the S-Class criminal in all his glory. Nah, I'm being melodramatic, and rather single minded, especially for me, I rued silently. I opened the door a crack, and found the neatly folded fabric close to hand, "Thank you, I'll be out in a minute."

I toweled, combing my hair straight with just fingers. Throwing the robe around my shoulders, I tied it tightly. I re-entered the main exam room in a cloud of steam.

Hinata was wearing a steady blush as she snapped on a set of latex gloves.

"I am clean, Hinata," I tried to joke.

"Hospital policy." Her professional face firmly attached and her voice was steady, "Go ahead and have a seat on the table." I did so, and Hinata continued, "Go ahead and untie your robe, Itachi. Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times, I will make it brief."

It was my turn to blush. My mind really was one track today. I tried to think of her as that tiny timid ten year old, but it was hard. Her soft hands cupped my face as she tested my vision. 'Better than expected.' Peered into my throat and ears. Took my temperature and heart rate. And then the worst possible thing, "All right, Itachi, please drop your robe. You may remain seated for a minute while I check your lungs."

Drop my robe. Right. A physical. I could do this! I shrugged the robe off my shoulders, and she gently pulled it down in back. She pushed the stethoscope to my skin, and I hissed. "It's a little cold? Sorry, it'll warm up." I thought that she might be laughing at me. She moved it in a slow spiral, and asked me to cough or breathe at intervals. She came around and pressed the now warm metal against my chest and repeated the process.

"Lungs seem fine, which is good, considering. Naruto-kun says you were sick when he saw you."

"Very. I was only hanging on by a thread when Sasuke found me."

She nodded, "I am sorry to hear that. Itachi, you'll need to stand, please."

Stand? What the hell was she talking about? If I stood…I'd be naked. Damn! I'm an adult!

 _She's very pretty_.

 _Shut up_.

I gathered up my shredded courage, and stood. Hinata pressed her fingers into my kidney and stomach. They were now stained blue-white with her chakra. Running them down in a hard, smooth line she murmured under her breath, "Everything seems good." I clamped down on myself. I did not want to get aroused during a physical.

"Good, Itachi, everything feels healthy, go ahead and put your robe back on. I've just got to test your reflexes, and then one more little medical jutsu though you to confirm." She snapped off her gloves, and turned away. I used all my flaunted speed to get back into the accursed robe. She wrote notes on her clip board as I settled myself back on the papery surface of the exam table. Scooting her stool with her ankle, she grabbed a tiny hammer from a drawer. I endured the tiny smacks and my twitching arms and legs with as much grace as I could muster.

"If you don't mind, I am going to touch your chest for the jutsu."

"No, I don't mind." Too late for minding.

I spread the material open slightly, and she settled her palm on my sternum. "Hontai Saizu no Jutsu." (Body Sizing technique) Her velvety chakra lit her fingers, "I learned this from Naruto-kun. His teacher taught him, and I saw it could be used for medical purposes as opposed to what Naruto-kun had said Jiraiya-sama was using it for."

I couldn't keep my mouth shut, "What does it do?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like. Gives full measurements. Height and weight included."

"Why would someone need a jutsu like that?"

"You've heard of the Icha-Icha books?"

"I had forgotten! Jiraiya-sama the infamous Ero-Sanin."

Hinata's blush came back, "That's the one. He made it for 'research' as Naruto-kun says. Well, I'm done. Do you have any clothes you can change into?" She bent over her clip board, making notations in a precise hand.

"Just the ones I was wearing earlier, I didn't really leave under pleasant circumstances."

"It's only for a little while, Itachi." She smiled, "Then I can do some shopping for you."

 **AN/** So I recently decided to post this, and it's pretty old, and slightly out of date. Though I correct some things...later... I left these chapters relatively unchanged. I didn't know if it made a difference to anyone. You can let me know in comments, and I'll try and revise as I post. Somethings will have to remain out of date, though, so... AU. If you can't explain it, it's AU. LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Teardrops**

 _Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
No medicine is strong enough  
Someone help me - In My Blood - Shawn Mendes_

 **Hinata**

I was pretty proud I hadn't passed out. For as nervous as I was when standing outside the door before even seeing him, I thought I was doing pretty good. I had, as I'd said, done this before. No reason for growing flustered. But, there was something different about the boy who used to give me piggy-back rides and chastise Sasuke for throwing dirt. I smiled at that memory, I'd gotten so dirty, and they'd been playing, but no one had thought to ask if there was trouble.

Maybe that was the reason. I knew him. I remembered when the aftermath of the massacre was over, and I'd heard that Itchi had done it. I'd felt sick, couldn't believe that he'd even been capable of anything like that. Thanks to Tsunade, I had been told that he didn't have a choice, it was that or let others do the deed. Also, he hadn't been alone, like the stories all said. That wasn't quite enough. Itachi was not blameless for the things done that night. He had admitted his guilt and accepted the hate of the village. But, now, there were certain truths, things the village could no longer afford to hide.

Him being on their side, even as a non-com, was a humongous advantage. He wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, that would have been impossible. But, with time and patience, and a little compassion, he might someday be tolerated. Yes, I could help protect this man. It meant something to me.

Then, I thought back to the exam. He'd twitched every time I'd touched him. His face looked impassive, but I was trained to be observant, and his eyes held barely controlled panic. Could he have been afraid of me? That would be a new one. I always had to prove myself. I am deadly, but looked like a pushover. Kunoichi rule one, look ineffectual. I had that in spades with my overly curvaceous body and long hair, not to mention my uncontrollable blushes. Could it be that he was not sure of my experience? No, that wasn't it, he'd been friendly and open before I started the exam. A thought hit me like a brick. He could have found me attractive. Well, it was bound to happen sometime, right? I giggled lightly but it seemed to reach Itachi's ears.

"What's so funny, Hinata?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking I wasn't sure what kind of clothes you'd like to wear."

"I can't leave?" Itachi's voice was momentarily muffled by a shirt.

"Well, Tsunade-sama did say to keep you here. She can't let anyone see you until they announce your amnesty."

"I could wear a henge," he smiled in a smug king of way, "I'm good at mind tricks."

"I-I don't..." I eyed him, I knew what everyone knew about an Uchiha. "No. Maybe I could cast a henge on you? You must promise not to use any jutsu at all; please, Itachi."

Itachi's face didn't budge as he listened to me. He pulled the shirt straight, and it clung like a second skin. He was the kind of man that would attract eyes in a potato sack. "I've never let anyone cast an illusion on me, Hinata, be gentle."

"What shall we do with you, then?" I smiled, imagining him as a slightly older blond with short spikes and luminous blue eyes... adorable whiskers... no, too obvious.

"I heard blondes have more fun."

Hearing him echo my thoughts almost made me fall out of my chair. There were blondes in Konoha, but it wasn't common, "Isn't it the point to blend?" Itachi shrugged, and I supposed it didn't really matter. I smiled, "Blonde would be fun." Making the appropriate hand signs I cast my chakra toward the man in front of me. Now there was a brighter Itachi look alike in dirt-streaked clothing, long blonde pony tail hanging over one shoulder.

Looking in the mirror, Itachi laughed, "Deidara would have kittens if he saw you make me into him."

"Deidara?" I tried to think who he was talking about, and a name from the Bingo book flashed though my mind. "Oh!" I shuddered, "Are you talking about the Akatsuki with the... hands?" I wiggled my fingers at him, and he nodded, a small smile on his lips. "No! No, not him at all! I.." I felt my face flush, "I was thinking of someone else."

"No matter. Do I have money?"

"I doubt it." I shook my head. "But, we can go to the bank and make a withdrawal from my funds, and Konoha will pay me back." I didn't mention that I had no intention of asking for the money back. Itachi nodded, he must have come to the same conclusion I had: Uchiha money was Konoha's now. I held the door open then pulled down the No Entry sign and stuck it to the front. I smiled brightly, "This is your room tonight."

 **Itachi**

Walking just to the side of Hinata I really gave this situation some thought. I didn't have any money. That was going to hinder me for a little while. I should go to Tsunade and demand some funds. How was I supposed to get the family house clean? It'd been at least a year since anyone had even been there. I didn't mind hard work of cleaning, though. Maybe Hinata could help? She had to hang around the village until my amnesty was announced as my guide anyway.

"Hinata, would you be willing to help me get some of my life in order?"

"If I can, I will." She looked at me, her soft lavender eyes shining, "What were you thinking?"

"I need clothes. Just a few changes will do for now."

"Which is why we're not still in the hospital…" she frowned a little at me.

"Sorry, I really wanted to know if you'd help me clean the clan house?"

Another sunny smile, "Is that all? I'd be happy to help. I am at your disposal this week, Ita…" she looked around nervously, "Ichigo-kun."

"Strawberry?" I whispered with a smile and ruffled her hair. It was as soft as it looked.

She blushed heavily, "Ichigo-kun! We're almost to the bank. I have no idea how much to get you, though."

"A few thousand Ryo? If we need more, we'll be in the business district, we can come back."

She nodded and walked into the stately looking bank. I leaned against the wall and watched passers by. How long had it been since I'd been able to just stand in a shady spot and do nothing at all? It felt right to me. I smiled in lazy indulgence and waited patiently for Hinata to come back.

Reward came just moments later, "Ichigo-kun, here, I got fifteen thousand Ryo. It's yours to do with what you'd like."

"I'd like to get some clean clothes, and some lunch."

"Great. Let's see…that place looks good?"

I looked in the direction her finger was pointing and agreed that it was a men's clothier. Good, at least I could get quality underwear. It's been awhile. Since the Akatsuki base was in Ame, with their enforced agoraphobia, it had only supplied it's own textiles. I'm pretty sure cotton grown in a near endless rain just wasn't suitable for clothes. "Yeah, let's go in there."

"Let's? Us?"

"Sure. It's clothes, Hinata, not a lair of trap wire and paper bombs. It's perfectly safe, I assure you." My smile was wide, but in amusement, not mocking. Hinata was really sheltered!

"S-s-sorry! I just.. It's ok. Ok."

I walked across the street and entered the men's store of doom. Picking though clothes, I made an effort to watch my cash supply. They do embroidery, I should get the fan stitched…no, that'll have to wait. I suppose I may have fingered everything in the store, but money was an issue and Hinata looked like she was going to pass out from pure embarrassment. I hoped I'd done my part by holding up several styles of underwear and asking her opinion. I grabbed a bottle of tea tree shampoo along with the matching body wash, and lugged my purchases to the counter.

Loaded down with bags, I only had a few hundred Ryo left. "Clothes are expensive."

"Did you really need to show me everything in the store, Ichigo-kun?!"

"Your face was worth the effort, dear Hinata."

Her eyes were wide with shock, as her mouth gaped. Then she did the unexpected. With a large scowl, she balled up her fist and hit me in the stomach. "Kiba-kun does that kind of thing to me, Ichigo-kun. If you want more of the same, keep it up." Her suddenly narrowed eyes were scary.

"Ugh!" I coughed, and caught my breath, "Sorry, Hinata-chan! I promise to be on my best behavior. To apologize, let me buy you lunch with your money. You pick, anything you want."

"Mmm. I know of a really good dumpling shop. We can get cinnamon rolls for dessert."

I nodded enthusiastically, "Delicious, lead the way." We ate gooey cinnamon rolls together. I watched her as she thoughtfully chewed the doughy center of her roll.

"Look, um, Ichigo-kun, how about we get back to the hospital?"

I nodded as I scraped the fork on the plate, getting the last of the cinnamon. "I need to change. These clothes are starting to reek."

"Starting?" She smiled impishly at me, and I couldn't help but return it.

I waved over the waitress, and asked for the bill. Placing the money and a generous tip on the table, we left the restaurant. We walked in silence to the hospital. She led the way back to the exam room. "I'll go to the Hokage's office and send some one to give you the keys to the compound, Itachi."

I paused, arms half way though a new shirt, "I need to speak to her if she has the time."

"I'll let her know." She turned her back and pointed behind her, "There's a curtain to partition the room."

I sighed, and pulled the material across, "That better?"

"I'm not your girlfriend. Don't be so informal with me, Itachi. I don't want to watch you dress. If you can't treat me with respect, then I will ask that Tsunade-sama assign you someone else."

I re-opened the curtain after pulling on my new pants, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Hinata. It's been so long since I had to worry about upsetting anyone."

"Well, you did." Then she unexpectedly giggled, "You teased the Akatsuki?"

"They're people, just like you and I for the most part. You know, demons and kekkei genkai aside. But, no. I wasn't like this with them. I cultivated the Uchiha coldness, detached my feelings. I scared them, I think, although my partner was the scary one." I sighed heavily, and sat on my bed, "I haven't laughed in years. Not and felt better after. I haven't seen girls blush, or…" I felt immensely lonely, "never mind."

Her head bowed, "I am sorry for bringing it up."

"It's not your fault," I sat forward, and touched her down turned face, "I will need to remember how to act in society, Hinata. When I slip up, I want you to help me."

"I will," she promised. She pursed her lips, looking like she was deciding something, "I need to talk to my team mates, are you going to be okay here?" She timidly touched my fingers, "I'll come back."

"Of course," I withdrew my hand, "Will you tell them about me? I do know what it's like to be part of a team. Secrets can get you killed."

"I just need to explain that I'll be scarce for a few days. But, with your permission, I do want to tell Shino-kun. He has a tendency to worry. They both do, but Shino will stay quiet and keep Kiba from getting suspicious."

"It'd be bad if Kiba-san gets suspicious?"

She smiled, "We're a search team. Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba."

"An Inuzuka getting curious would be a terrible idea. The Aburame family has always known how to keep a secret. You have my permission."

She clasped my hand in both of hers, "We'll both get though this, Itachi. I'm heading out, is there anything you want me to bring back?" She looked thoughtful, "Something for dinner?" I nodded, I didn't want her to leave, but her team was none of my business. "Ok. I'll talk to Tsunade-sama first, and I'll see you for dinner."

"Will you stay? The night?" I nodded at the curtain, "I really don't want to be alone."

"Then I'll need to talk with my father tonight instead of tomorrow." She sighed, "I will be back."

I wondered if I looked as unhappy as I felt, "That's fine, Hinata. See you later." She walked out of the room.

I leaned back in the hospital bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, and I was glad. I was uncomfortable enough with the thoughts swirling around in my mind. Hinata had looked unhappy when I mentioned money. I knew I had none here. Why did she think it was her problem? And there'd been discrimination for years before I'd been forced to do the unthinkable. With a mental shrug, I gave over thinking about that to think about something equally depressing.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'd spent the day flirting with Hinata. I had a girlfriend before... I knew something about what I was doing. She was right, a lot had happened in six years. She was an enchanting young woman whose gentle disposition was charming. I wondered if she noticed? Was she so shy? Am I so repulsive? Maybe I look great, but my personality? What did she know about me beside the worst?

I needed to cool off, but for some reason my biological clock seemed to be clicking down. That was a first. I'd never gotten past kissing with my first and last girlfriend, and now, I was anxious to get to that point and beyond with this girl I barely knew. I just needed to prove to Hinata that I'd make a good match for her. And to her father. What a nightmare.

A quick knock sounded just before the door opened, and a harassed looking Shizune walked in. "Where's Hinata-chan? She should be with you at all times."

She held a canvas bag out to me as I answered, "She's gone to let her team mates know she's going to be busy for the next couple of days or so. She and I decided you'd be happier if I just stayed out of the way." I didn't know why baiting this woman was so much fun.

"Itachi-san," she huffed, "You're as bad as Tsunade-sama. There's documents in there, so that when the amnesty is announced you can claim Sasuke's funds still in the bank, I checked, he did have money saved. There's also papers for Sasuke's apartment here in the village. The Third apparently gave it to him as a gift." I nodded with a small smile before she continued, "It's yours now. Of course the Uchiha Clan site is yours to do with as you please. There were locks on the gate, but after the fight with Pain, most of the village was destroyed. The outlaying clan homes all took in refugees, and the Uchiha is no exception. If you wish, you may have those families evacuated."

"That seems needlessly cruel. I'm glad the Uchiha were able to offer comfort to those in need."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Shizune gave me a careful smile, "It makes a difference, there's civilian families there, and they're doing clean up on the entire tract of land to earn their keep."

I sorted though the bag, "There's keys in here? Are they to the clan seat?"

"Yes. The Third took the liberty of locking it when Sasuke moved into the village."

"He owed me a great favor. It has been repaid. Please thank the Fifth for me, Shizune-san."

"She asks that you stay here at least tonight, Itachi, as per your discussion."

With an offhanded wave I acquiesced, "Not an issue. The house is probably filthy, it'll take time to clean."

"Then I will leave you." Shizune turned and placed her hand on the door, "I know what happened, Itachi-san. I pray that you are the man who this village needs to be strong. Not the man who killed his mother on someone else's say-so."

I blew out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding, "I hope so, too, Shizune." The woman completed the turn of the door knob, and shut the door behind her softly, "I hope so."

I lay on the bed. My life could be summed up embarrassingly quick. All I had in the world was a pile of clothes, a sheaf of paper, and a key ring with three pathetic keys on it. I closed my eyes, and did what I hadn't done in a very long time. I cried.

 **Hinata**

Leaving the Hokage Tower, I went home. I needed to talk to my sister and cousin, not to mention father. I sighed again, it seemed like a day for them. I knew Neji and Hanabi would worry if I wasn't around, and they'd been my support for the last three years. Also, I could skirt the truth with them easily, since they were used to the strict conduct code of being a Hyuga. Keeping secrets was all part of the job. A part I wasn't particularly happy with, but it would work in my favor this week.

I found Hanabi in the family dojo, practicing with her little tanto. She listened quietly, and gave me a bone smashing hug, "Don't worry about me, ok?" He sweet face erupted into a smile, "I hope whatever you're going to do it's fun! Everyone's been so serious lately!"

Maybe not fun, but... "I'll try and lighten up," I returned her hug, "I love you."

Neji was just a little harder to locate. I went to the house kitty-corner from the clan seat, and knocked at my aunt's door, "Suisen-oba, how are you today?"

"Hinata-chan!" The lovely older woman pulled me in for a hug, "Are you looking for Neji? He's out back, scaring the carp."

I laughed at my aunt, easily my favorite family member over the age of 18. "He needs to stop fishing with a katana."

"You're telling me?"

"I can hear you, mother!" Neji's voice was laced with humor. "Hina-chan, I'm not busy, do you need to talk?"

I patted Suisen on the arm, "I'll be around, but busy for a week or so, oba-chan. I just wanted to let you know."

The older woman nodded, and dropped a kiss on top of my head, "Thank you, sunshine. Tell Neji when you are done that he needs to get some actual housework done today."

With that, I headed down the hall and out the large sliding doors that led to a neatly manicured garden. Neji was sheathing his katana in a smooth movement. His eyes, almost the same color as my own, locked on, "You look upset, nee-chan."

"It's been an interesting day, to say the least, nii-san. I just wanted to let you know that I may be out of sight for the next couple of days."

"Mission?"

"No." I frowned, "Yes. Yes, it's like a mission, I have a mission scroll, but it's top-secret. If you could keep my father from freaking out, I'd sure appreciate it."

"I'll see if he will spar with me for a few days."

"You are a life-saver, nii-san. I love you, and auntie says you need to do housework."

Neji laughed and swatted my shoulder, "That's what I get for doing you favors! Get out of here. I love you too. See you around."

I returned though the house, and gave my aunt one last hug. I let myself out, and looked at the large clan seat looming just aside. Hastily, I shoved aside the next sigh I felt welling up. I moved across the street and entered my own home. Kazuko-san tilted her head, "Hinata-sama."

"Would you please ask father to see me?" I rolled the hem of my shirt with my fingers, "I need to speak with him urgently."

"He's alone in his study. Would you like me to announce you?"

"No, thank you, Kazuko-san." I stepped away, though the foyer and deeper into the home to Hisashi's study. I paused outside the door to gather myself before knocking.

"Come in, daughter." I slid the shoji doors open, and stepped in to see my father was alone, sipping tea with a large flat book open over his knees.

I gave him a small bow, "Accounting?"

"Someone has to do it," he replied glibly. "Please sit." He indicated my favorite cushion, a cushy purple satin with sunflowers embroidered in the corner. "Now, whom shall I thank for the pleasure of your company?" Years ago, I would have only heard sarcasm and biting anger, but father sounded happy. I bowed before him again, offering him the small scroll. I knew it only contained the sketchiest of details, out of safety sake. As did Hisashi, which is why he didn't take it. "The Lady Hokage. Well, daughter. You hardly need my permission to do your duty."

"Yes, father." I looked him in the eye, "I will be doing things in the village, but I..." I could barely suppress yet another sigh, "I can't be here. I'm not in any danger."

"In the village, but you aren't sleeping in your bed?" He gave a rare smile, "You're not in danger you say, but you're here, so..." He put the book aside and unfolded himself to stand near me. "I may be worried. Possibly upset?"

I stood, "I humbly beg your indulgence."

He shook his head, "Duty is heavier than a mountain. You carry it well, daughter. Go. I will not interfere."

I felt something I had not in a very long time, if ever. I wanted to touch him. To thank him, but in the end, I just smiled for him, "Thank you, father. I must go, please excuse me."

I quickly stopped in my room, grabbing a sleeping yukata and a couple changes of clothes. I thought about my team, and decided I needed to get to Shino before I found Kiba. With that thought, I jogged out of Hyuga grounds, and made the circuit to Aburame land. The Aburame are a small clan, and very secretive. They always allowed any child who wanted to go to the academy to train. Many were most comfortable in their personal surroundings, though. They were proud and tough ninja, and I admired their dedication and sacrifice.

Shino was a perfect example. He was a nice guy once you got to know him, but it was very hard to get that far. Although he was unfailingly polite and friendly, people were put off by the bug thing. That, and he always dressed in a coat with a tall collar and usually hid his beautiful dark blue eyes behind sunglasses. It's hard to have a heart to heart when you couldn't get him to even remove his glasses. The bug's sensitivities usually showed itself in the users demeanor as well, and Shino's were nocturnal. Which is why I didn't mind jogging at the break of dawn.

I knocked softly at Shino's house. I understood that the bugs didn't particularly like big noises, either, and tried to be considerate.

The door was answered by Shino's dad, "Why, good afternoon to you, Hinata-chan. How's your family doing?"

"Just fine, Aburame-san. Is Shino-kun here?"

"No, just give me a minute, I'll find him." A few bugs crawled out onto his hand, and flew away, "Shino says the butterflies like you, and they're all over the village this time of year. They'll find him in no time."

Hinata smiled, she knew about the butterflies, and left sugar water for them in a dish outside her window. Moments later the bugs returned, and Shibi cocked his head, "Seems that he's at Kiba's..." He chucked softly, "in the run."

"Thank you so much, Aburame-san, please give my regards to your wife?"

"Of course. Have a good day, Hinata-chan." I turned and headed off for the Inuzuka's. This is getting tiresome. I giggled at the thought, suddenly I sounded like Shikamaru. Kiba's house was just on the other side of the Hyuga compound.

The sound of the boys throwing kunai at each other was almost drowned out by the barking of dogs. Shino felt a certain discomfort with the sheer volume of noise, but Kiba was his best friend, and besides, he rather liked the dogs. "Hold on, Kiba!" The kunai was deflected harmlessly away from his stomach.

"What's up?"

"Hinata-chan is on her way."

Kiba smiled, showing his pointy eye-teeth, "Finally! She was supposed to meet us hours ago, it's almost four."

"She would have her reasons," Shino adjusted his glasses, bending to scoop up his discarded coat. "Ambush?"

"Ambush." They bumped knuckles and split up to try and ambush their friend.

Shino took the right side approach to the front gate. Hana, Kiba's scary older sister, and her dog were sunbathing in the side yard. Naked. Great. Hana is gorgeous if you like painfully wild girls. If not, you should keep the Inuzukas out of your dating pool. She looked up at him and he motioned her to be quiet.

"Can I get in on it? It's Hinata-chan?" Her breathy whisper held amusement.

"I would, but you're unclothed, Hana." He grinned as she stuck out her tongue.

He sent a small scouting party of bugs ahead of him, and found Hinata just about to turn the corner.

"Akamaru! Come here boy!" I called out with a wide grin. I let the byakugan go.

The dog barked and refused to listen to Kiba's demands that he come back. Shino stood from his crouch, and Hana called, "Hello!" from that side.

"Hana, hey, can I steal your brother for a bit?"

"How about me?" Shino raised his brows.

"You too." I swept my eyes up, "Kiba-kun, your dog is over here, you might as well show yourself."

Kiba stood on his roof, silhouetted against the sky, "Hinata-chaaaan!"

I laughed, "Come on down, I have to talk to you guys."

Slipping his coat on, despite the relative warmth of the late afternoon, Shino joined me. "What's the problem, Hinata-chan? You were late."

"I'm so sorry, Shino-kun."

Kiba landed just a meter or so away, and I gave the other boy attention, "Kiba-kun, I am truly sorry I wasn't able to make it. The Hokage had me busy for awhile. Can I buy you a treat to make up for it? I need to talk to you."

The boys nodded, and Kiba swung the gate open, "After you, my man."

Shino grabbed one of my hands in his and Kiba grabbed the other, and we strode away into the village proper. I bought them ice cream from our favorite vendor, who also carried frozen dog treats. I watched them start in on thier cones before taking a lick off my own. Finally, I pulled out the small scroll, holding it out so they could see it's red border. "I have a mission, and I need your cooperation, okay?" They looked at me, determination stark in their faces. "Kiba-kun, you must not try and figure out where I am, okay? I'll tell you, I'm going to be at the hospital and then around the village with an important guest. They could stir up a lot of trouble if they were found out, so I need you to keep a lid on it."

The teen's lips twisted into a frown, "Ok, I'll stay away. What about Shino, here?"

"Same for you, Shino-kun." I gave them a small bow, "I have an hour right now, though, before I absolutely need to be back. Let's do something." My eyes held Shino's for a moment, and the bug master understood that I would tell him more as soon as we ditched Kiba.

Kiba slapped his fist into his hand, "Kakashi's team is practicing in field eleven. Sakura-chan said we could come, want to see if they're still there?" We all agreed and headed out.

We did meet up with the members of Team Kakashi that happened to be in the village, which was good, since I couldn't (or wouldn't) train against Naruto. The other team had been winding down, so we all decided on a free-for-all. Shino dropped to the ground dramatically forty-five minutes later. "I'm out guys. Dinner's on at my place in a little while. Hinata-chan, I hurt my ankle, I think. Walk me home?"

Sakura lit her hand with chakra, and Shino shook his head, "It's okay, Hinata-chan can handle it."

"Right. Kiba-kun, see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba and Akamaru paused, "Don't worry, Hinata, I won't get in the way."

"I know you won't." I gave a cheery wave to the people in the clearing, "See you guys around. Kakashi-taicho, thank you for training with us."

One dark eye crinkled, "Just Kakashi, Hinata-chan, I'm not old enough for honor."

Shino swung his arm around my shoulders and I gripped him across his back. We walked a little way away before beginning to talk. I took a deep breath, "This is super top secret, Shino-kun, you must not overreact or cause trouble or tell a soul. Can you promise me that? I need to tell someone, and I trust you, so please, promise me."

"You need to ask? I promise."

I colored slightly, "Uchiha Itachi is in the village."

That stopped him in his tracks, "You have to tell the Hokage, Hinata!"

"She knows. Not everything you think you know about him is the truth. He will be granted amnesty in a few days time. I am on a mission to keep him safe, basically."

"Fine. How do you feel about that?"

"The mission? It's a mission. At least that's what I tell myself."

"Not the mission," Shino grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face him, "Hinata, he's an S-class criminal! Even if I forgive all his offences that directly involve our village..." He shook his head, "It makes no sense. You are keeping him safe? There's something you're not telling me."

"It feels weird, all right? I've known him all my life. He used to give me treats when father wasn't looking. He killed his clan." I darted a look at the hospital, "He's been friendly, but…I think he was flirting with me." I looked down and away.

"Flirting? Ok, well, there's a red flag. What the hell? He's been in the village for how long, and he wants to get under your skin already?" Shino nudged me, "Maybe he's just trying to be the boy you remember with fondness."

I nodded, thankful of Shino's quick assessment. "When you say it like that…I must have misread the situation, I'm not used to being the center of someone's attention. You know, I'm all he has until the amnesty is announced, and even then, who will want to talk to him? It's a little overwhelming, Shino."

"And how does that make you feel? Being the center of someone's world?" Shino had finally nailed the problem.

"It feels…" I shrugged, "I don't know. It feels good. But, I also feel like I'm giving something up, and I don't know what it is."

Wrapping me in a warm hug, Shino comforted me, "It'll be alright, Hinata-chan. You are giving something up, something you haven't had the chance to outside of our group." I looked into his eyes, "You're giving a little piece of your heart. Don't worry, you have plenty to go around, even if he doesn't feel like giving you any back."

I could feel my eyes welling with tears, "You're right, like usual." I swiped an errant tear off my cheek, "I am surprised to hear you say that, though. You really think I share my heart with you and Kiba-kun?"

"You can be dense sometimes," he gave me a lop-sided grin. "You share with us, and we share with you. Even if we're separated someday or one of us dies..." He became deadly serious, "You'll still carry a piece of our hearts with you." He released me, "Now, if you're supposed to be keeping the Uchiha company, you'd better go."

I stood on my toe tips and brushed a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Shino-kun. For everything." With a wobbly smile I turned toward Ichiraku.

 **…elsewhere**

 **Sasuke**

I rested on a high branch, and thought about my brother. I'd not realized that Itachi was sick when we fought. He seemed just as strong as ever. After the fight, I was given aid by Uchiha Madara. Then, I learned too much. Itachi loved me. He loved me more than he loved anything else, including himself. I might still have killed him then, even had I known. Could I kill him again, though? Probably not.

Madara had explained that Itachi escaped after being brought back. Furious didn't even begin to cover how I felt. I couldn't believe Orochimaru and Kabuto were still toying with my life. Near unconsciously, I caressed the shoulder that had held the curse mark. I was free of it forever now, thanks to my big brother.

I need to see him, to let him know I was still planning on crushing the disease known as Konoha, a final revenge for arranging for the death of our clan. What to do when we meet again? Hug him? Let him know that we can start again somewhere else? The Village Hidden in Sound would welcome strong leaders. A fresh start for the brothers Uchiha. Start the clan, no more cruel suspicion from jealous rivals.

Maybe I could get my brother back. The one I remembered from childhood. I need to find him. Although I can't believe that he'd go to Konoha, it was as good a place to start as any. Orochimaru had taught me the seals to open the barrier without fuss; just like Itachi had done. Konoha. I needed a plan.

 **AN/** Itachi is not a weenie. Just want to make that clear. His life has been turned inside out, and he's had a little too much happen today. You'd cry, too. Suisen.. I made her up. Is Neji's mommy still alive? Anyway, it is the word for daffodil. I have yet to meet the man who doesn't enjoy ice cream. Especially if he has a girl around to watch. Perverts. Kakashi has a line! Heh - I'll see if I can add more with him later. He and Itachi would have known each other fairly well. *quietly crushes on Kakashi-kun* this is like the longest day evvvaaaarrr. Sorry. (not sorry) LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Panic! at the Hospital**

 _I know nobody knows_  
 _Where it comes and where it goes_  
 _I know it's everybody sin_  
 _You got to lose to know how to win - Dream On - Aerosmith_

Searing pain and flashing lights. His heart thumping without rhythm, trying to make him live. 'NO!' Lungs filled with bitter fluids force him to cough, to spasm in his inability to move. It's dark, and everything smells like dirt. Not the freshly turned earth smell that remind people of simpler things, but old dirt, cemetery leavings. 'Leave me be!' The skin feels raw and cold. His hands, ever something he took pride in, were twitching and crabbed. 'I don't want this!' A sense of movement that isn't coming from his twisted body. Sounds besides his own blood roaring. 'P-p-please stop!' Voices this time, strafing his thoughts…"Impure World Resurrection, Edo Tensei!" The voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. He couldn't focus. "This performance is just for you." A different voice this time. Pain. Overwhelming pain. 'Nooooo!'

"Noooo!" I sat up, chest heaving and sweat pouring down my body. I cradled my head in my hands. "I'm fine. Just fine now." I turned panicky eyes toward the door of the room. Hospital. Konoha, I'll be safe, calm down! The door opened slowly.

"Itachi, are you asleep?" her voice was soft, as if to avoid waking me.

"Hinata!" I jumped off the bed, "No, I'm not asleep, I.." had a bad dream, "just woke up." I tried to sound calm.

I tried to ignore her narrow look, instead focusing on the bag she'd set on the table, "Are you ok? You're sweating." Her hand lit with her chakra and she held it to my head without asking, "You're tired, but not hurt or sick."

"It was a dream. I think. I've had it every night since I awoke. It isn't happy."

Her eyes showed pity, "Oh, Itachi. I'm so sorry." She clasped me in a warm hug. She smelled a bit like sweat herself. And dog, and warm earthy smells, the cold scent of insects, and cinnamon rolls. I snuggled myself under her chin and breathed it in. So, this is the smell of my salvation? My arms squeezed her as my nerves settled and my heart beat returned to normal.

One hand smoothed my hair, the other worked tiny circles on my back. I wanted to cry again, it felt so good. Just like my mother used to do when I was overworked. "Are you feeling better, now?"

"I'm sorry, It's been a rough couple of days."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No." I smiled to take the sting out, "Not yet. Did you bring food?" I indicated the bag as I disengaged from her embrace.

"Yeah, I hope you like ramen. I was feeling confused earlier, and whenever I feel that way, I always crave this stuff."

"Ramen? It's a little low brow…"

"Low brow!" She smiled at my teasing, "It's not bad! It's what…the guy I like, it's his favorite, when I eat it, I feel closer to him. He always makes me feel like can win over anything."

My head burned for a second. She had a boyfriend? "You have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head as she lifted the styrofoam bowls out of the bag and set chopsticks on top, "No."

I blinked hard. Take a stab, idiot! "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's…complicated." She gestured and then sat on the edge of her bed and pulled the tray close, "Let's eat, ok?" She didn't smile. I couldn't push it. Didn't want to, really. So we ate. Hinata talked about sparring with her team and Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. I had some respect for the copy ninja, although I knew that my family had hated him. Actually, only the clan elders didn't like him. I, myself, served under him briefly in ANBU all those years before. Maybe since I was going to be starting over and making the clan what it should have been, I should invite Kakashi over for dinner as soon as I was able.

"Do you cook?"

Hinata's eyes warmed, "Yes, I like it very much. Back when my family thought I was good for nothing more than popping out the next generation of Hyuga, I was shown how to cook, clean, and Kami help me, I even had to baby sit." She laughed, "I used to love to baby sit for D rank missions. Kiba-kun is the most amazing play mate in the world and kids never acted up for Shino-kun!" She brightened further noticing the intrest I was paying, "What was your favorite part about being a genin?"

I swirled the noodles in the bowl, "Hmm." I wound them with my chopsticks, "Well, I graduated the academy at seven. We were still at war, so I didn't really get a lot of missions like they give to genin now. I used to like running errands for the Third. Sarutobi-sama was a good man, although… Well, he let me down." A small bitter smile twisted my lips, "In the end, though, he kept his word. A man can't do more than that, I suppose."

"I always thought of him as a nice old man. Even when sending us on missions, he seemed kind."

"I came for the funeral."

"You did?" Her eyes were confused, "He let you down, you were missing-nin, why in the world…?"

"To remind the elders I still held secrets they didn't want out. To let me say good bye to a man who kept his word and gave Sasuke the things I couldn't at the time." She paused, her chopsticks half raised and stared at me. "You seem surprised. If I was really the person the village believed, I wouldn't be here now, Hinata. It's a lot to ask, but I'm going to ask it: Please, let me prove to you that I am not a cold-hearted criminal. We have to spend time together, anyway. I know you can see the real me."

Her voice was firm, as she nodded, "I don't think you're cold-hearted." She put down her chopsticks, and pushed the near-full bowl away. "It would have been easier if you were, that's all."

"I can't help but agree with you."

She stood, wheeling her tray out the door, "Go ahead and put your stuff out there when you're done. Housekeeping will get it in the morning." She came back, an overnight in her hands. Fishing in it, she withdrew a fluffy sponge and two purple toned bottles. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked to the now fully stocked recessed closet, withdrew a towel and stepped into the bathroom.

I felt odd. Why'd I feel the need to make things good with her? Besides the obvious. Was that it? No, I missed the girl who used to smile at me when I had treats. The little Hina-chan who would squeal with laughter when I'd give in and give her rides on my back or shoulders. I wondered briefly if Sasuke ever had a thing for this sweet faced beauty. I lifted more noodles to my mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Who cares, he's not here, is he?

I listened with half an ear to the shower running, thinking about Sauske and what I was going to do with the rest of my time here. I rubbed a hand over my face and toted up all the things I had to look forward to: Cleaning out the Clan Seat. Seeing to my brother's apartment. Figuring out how to court Hinata... When I heard a strangled curse come from the bath.

"Oh, crap!"

"Hinata?" I called back to her.

She groaned, "I'm so embarrassed, can you close the curtain? I forgot my clothes, and I need to get dressed."

I sighed, "I'm a big boy, Hinata, I can pick out underwear and whatever else you wanted."

"Seriously? You want to fight me on this?" Her voice was stiff with embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry, you feel so strongly against it." I closed the curtain, "There you go, Hinata-hime."

I heard the door creak open, her wet steps on the linoleum. "Thank you." I listened to her cross the room, and unzip her bag.

Restlessly, I shifted on the bed, "What are you doing?," she asked, her voice high pitched, like she was angry about something.

"Waiting?" I made my voice light, "what should I be doing?"

"Ha Ha." I listened to her activity again, for lack of anything else to do. "I'll be back out in a second." She closed the bathroom door so I re-opened the curtain. She came out of the steamy bath, her hair wrapped in a towel, her body wrapped in a muted peach yukata with blue koi swirling around the bottom.

I sat on the bed, feeling drowsy after the long day and hot dinner. I watched her come around the beds and took a deep breath, "What kind of stuff do you use, it smells great."

"What?" She pulled the towel from her hair, and rubbed the ends, making it look like wet silk.

"Your body wash or whatever. Sorry, I'm trying to make small talk. You'll notice, there's nothing to do here." I gestured at the room, "I'm both tired and bored."

"Oh, uh…It's lavender I guess? Why?" She added a small plop of conditioner to her palm and applied it onto her fingertips before running them though her hair.

I decided to change the subject, "Just so one of us isn't waiting on the other one, what time do you usually get up?"

Her inquisitive look and tiny smile made me smile back. She shrugged, "Are you some kind of human alarm clock?"

I snickered, "I have skill sets that would surprise you."

She didn't bother to fight the smile that decorated her features, "Do you remember when I was kidnapped?"

I nodded, "The Hyuga Incident."

She picked up her hair brush, "After that I recieved specialized training. I wake easily, so just..." She ran the brush over a section, "wake up. I'll wake up."

"I don't sleep that well anymore. It'll be early." She nodded and continued brushing. I watched her lazy movements, "Can I borrow your brush?"

"My? Oh, um, sure." She handed the brush to me and grabbed out a small elastic tie for herself. She watched me as I took my hair out of a similar tie. I shook the mass before brushing it out for sleep. "Do you put it up to sleep?"

"Depends. If I am going to be seen, then no." I chuffed out a chuckle, imagining the faces of the Akatsuki members seeing my hair all kinked up from a braid. "I'll just let it go, and deal with tangles in the morning. But, since it's just you and me, I'm going to braid it. I can shower in the morning."

"If you do me, I'll do you."

The brush stilled in my hair, "Who warned who about being too familiar?"

She blushed brightly, "I am so sorry, Itachi!" She started fidgeting, pulling slightly on a fold in the fabric of her yukata. "I was..." She stilled her hands, "I'm sorry for earlier. It's just hair, I didn't think…"

"Then it is I who should apologize. I'm not used to pretty girls offering to put my hair up." I looked at the brush still in my hand, "Actually, no one has offered to do that for me before."

Her blush receded a little, "It's just that my hair," she gathered it, and shook the dampened strands at me, "it's so long, it's hard to get a good braid by myself. I've never offered to braid anyone else's hair besides my sister's if that makes you feel better."

"Oddly enough," I held the brush out to her, and moved to the edge of her bed, "It does. Where do you want me?"

"There is fine." She moved to kneel behind me, "are you comfortable?" She snapped the elastic around her wrist.

No. "Yes." I held my head straight and she moved the brush though my hair. She winced at every tiny pull, but it felt wonderful to me. One hand either in my hair or on my shoulder while the other brushed felt like heaven. She talked of this and that, and I answered. I'd never felt so right with the world. Never. She placed the brush on the bed, and separated my hair at the crown. "What're you doing?"

"Braiding, silly."

"I figured, but I can't braid like that. I just do the normal way?" Her hands had separated five small pieces. I felt the tug of hair being braided.

"Don't worry. I don't care as long as it doesn't fall out over night."

So, I surrendered. There was a first time for everything. She grew quiet as she weaved my hair, and I didn't care one bit. It was over far too quickly. "There," she said, "that'll stay all night, and look nice in the morning, too."

"Aa."

"Your turn sleepy head. I'm tired too."

"Yeah."

Hinata hopped off the bed, "Where do you want me?"

Loaded question. "Let's just trade spots." She handed me the brush as I scooted back and she took my seat.

I moved closer and put the brush to her hair, "What was that stuff you put in?"

"Oh…leave-in conditioner. It keeps the hair soft until I wash it again. No morning tangles either. You should try it."

Was it completely crazy that I was discussing hair with her? Yes. Did I care? Not at all. I gave the brush a look and then ran it though her hair, reveling in her indigo locks. Her hair was warm and still moist from her shower. I slid my fingers though it, releasing more of it's heady floral scent. Her hair was heavier than mine, and I tended it carefully. Finally, separating the long strands into three, I began to braid. Running my fingers though the damp strands, I felt protective. I never wanted this feeling to go away. Trying to be gentle, I made a single fat braid. I thought my hair was probably prettier, since she'd been all fancy, but this was even and tight, so... "There you go," I leaned in, breathing against her ear, "All done."

She turned toward me suddenly, our faces just hairs apart, "Goodnight, then."

I leaned back, shocked momentarily. "Good night." I swallowed the butterflies that beat long dead wings in my stomach.

 _Weak._

Honorable.

 _You wish…_

I did wish my inner voice would just shut his mouth.

* * *

"Don't want this…" Hinata's eyes opened a crack. She'd been sleeping when she heard the quiet words. She woke herself more as she saw my arms and hands twitch. My breathing was rough and irregular along with a discordant heartbeat. She hoped that these were just because of the bad dream she supposed I was having, not some hideous side-effect of being resurrected. She slipped out of bed, and adjusted her yukata.

"Please! S-s-stop."

She reached out her hand and pushed a little chakra to the surface. She wasn't prepared for what happened.

"No!" I roared, grabbing her wrist with crushing strength. She cried out as my other hand grabbed her braid and forced her to arch back. My eyes snapped open, though I hadn't registered what was actually happening. My mind still in the throes of a terrifying memory, "Get your filthy hands OFF!" Throwing her bruised wrist away, I pulled hard on her hair, sending her crashing to the floor in a weeping heap. Her sharp cry finally woke me.

"No! I'm fine! Fine!" My breathing evened out with my heart, and I looked at my raised hands, a couple of hairs entwined in long fingers. My heart broke, "Hinata! No!" I pushed myself away from the bed, and knelt by her prone form, "Please!"

"You hurt me." She sounded more shocked than anything. Cradling her wrist she struggled into a sitting position. Tears streaked her face, "I can heal it."

I shook my head, "I…I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm so sorry." I pulled my hands back. They'd done enough damage.

Her chakra glowed and she ran her hand over her wrist with her eyes closed, tears like diamonds in the dark lashes.

"It was the dream again." My words sounded lame even to myself.

"I think I'll be fine," her words were stiff. "Go back to bed, Itachi."

"I can't sleep right now." I stared at my traitorous hands.

"Try." She wiped her face with the sleeve of the robe. "What time is it?"

I checked out the window and closed my eyes briefly, "Around one or so."

"Itachi, I'm going to try and forget this happened, since I am partly guilty for being in your space when you were sleeping. I am going back to bed."

"Ok." My voice sounded small and hurt. I had the feeling neither one of us would forget this anytime soon. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Rest, Itachi."

"Right." I couldn't say sorry again, though I felt like pulling the floor up and hiding under it for eternity. So, I got up, and pulled the curtain divider closed before perching on the bed in the dark. Was I going to be cursed with a lifetime of sleepless nights? Though I didn't know it, Hinata had wondered if the dreams were a side effect of the Impure Ritual too.

I went to the bath, and removed my sweaty, twisted shirt I was sleeping in. I looked just fine. Just like I remembered at any rate, except for being less blurry. I was happy to have my eye sight restored, but what was the price? A scar I had gotten when I was a child was still on my forearm, but the lumpy scars just below that I'd gained from Samehada were gone. Well, they were unsightly. What else had changed?

I lit my sharingan, and dropped the chakra mask. I concentrated and moved my eyes though their forms. I was able to switch to the Mangekyo and I was glad I didn't have to kill anyone to gain it again. Not that I wanted the dangerous dojutsu, precicely, but it would be a nice thing to have when I was forced to fight. I didn't try to delude myself, I would fight for Konoha. I just hoped that I had all my abilities back, since I could hardly test Amaterasu here in the hospital. I could test Tsukuyomi, though, since it was only dangerous to opponents.

I studied my eyes in the mirror. I glanced toward where I could still hear Hinata pretending to sleep. I'd better make this quick, the last thing I want is to cause Hinata more distress. I faced myself grimly. Bright red irises stared right back, and they began to turn as I commanded. Soon, I found myself in my inner world.

A perfect, yet inverted, replica of me sat on a boulder, against a blood red sky streaked with clouds. I centered my thoughts and the colors of the real world came to this one. Summer blue sky, streaked with high white clouds. The boulder was granite, covered in moss and lichen. The other me looked real now too. It took me a month to figure out how to do this, and I was glad I retained the ability to not have a nightmare as my own world. "Hey."

"Itachi."

"Could you just leave me be for a while?"

"Hmm?"

"I can hear you, you know. I feel like I'm thirteen again."

"Get over it." My replica gave me a knowing look, "She's amazing. I like this one. Her chakra is so smooth, I could swim in it. Her Kekkei Genkai is perfect. We should go for it. She's nothing like Umeko. We're too old to be a virgin, don't you think?"

"Are you serious?" If I wasn't currently talking to myself, I would think I was insane. "Am I really such a single minded prick?"

"You'll have to ask your victims. Are there any left alive?" He shrugged, "Besides, why does it matter? I'm just an internal voice."

I frowened at him, and backed the conversation up, "You didn't like Umeko?"

"Well, she let us get pretty far. Since then..." He threw his hands out in a jesture of disbelief. "It's been more than six years since you've had a conversation with a girl who would remain alive afterwards. Umeko was nice, but she was Uchiha. I feel the same way about them as you do. Her chakra was syrupy."

"Just leave Hinata to me, ok? I have got to convince her. She'll run, she has given her heart away already." Inner me narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I have to win it, and I can't do that if you keep reminding me how gorgeous she is. I can see her just fine now. I have to go."

"Bring her to me?"

I really considered saying no, I tried to get my mouth to form the word. What would Hinata say if I even suggested? "I'll try, she may be too frightened of this, though."

"She is stronger than you think. Kunoichi who're weak don't last, she's stronger than even she knows."

"I know."

"I'll fight the dream."

"You know of it?"

"I'm you. I'm the you that can deal with things you don't like. The dream is strong, but I know we can beat it. Give us time. Everything has a weakness." He finally stood, dark blue eyes staring into red. "Besides, I never lose. Bring the girl."

"Don't be a pervert."

"You know us so well. Take care of her, Itachi, don't let this thing destroy our chances to be happy."

I wrenched myself out of Tsukuyomi. My inner voice was right, I could win over this thing. I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Itachi, I can feel you. Are you all right?"

"Sorry, Hinata, had a little problem. It's taken care of for now, go back to bed." I damped my chakra down, and followed my own advice.

* * *

 **AN/** So, the Manga insists that Itachi had a girlfriend, who he also killed. She sounds like a tease, huh? LOL Anyway, I made her up, too. Her name means Plum Blossom or something like that…I forgot to write it down. Hinata is tougher then most people portray her, I think. She's not hated by the clan anymore, and Kiba's mentioned that she's a lot more confident, except around Naruto. Thanks for reading, feel free to drop me a review!

 **New AN/** Ugh, am I supposed to believe that girl in the anime (Itachi's Story filler arc) was Itachi's girlfriend? *shudder* Nah, mine is more exciting. Maybe? LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Cleanliness**

 _Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
 _'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving -Stay by Rihanna_

I watched as Hinata checked her wrist in the morning light. There was only a light bruise now. "I wanted to apologize." She frowned slightly, "I know better than to touch a shinobi when he's sleeping."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

"I know, but I wanted you to know, I don't hold what happened against you."

"It wasn't your fault, Hinata." I snapped the curtain closed and untied my hair. "Are you going to help me today?"

"Changing the subject?"

"Yes. That and I would really like your help. I thought we could air out either Sasuke's old apartment, or the clan house. I can't decide where I want to live."

"If you're looking for my opinion, I say we should go to the clan house. It's deserted, so no one will notice us beating mattresses and rugs."

"Right. It also has a certain air of authority."

"That, too. People believe in the trappings. I know it helps, at any rate."

I retreated to the shower, using my new toiletries and taking care to shave perfectly. I reappeared, already dressed in a dark grey pants and a plain white shirt. Sitting on my bed behind the curtain, I listened to her rustle around. "Your yukata, it's distinctive. Where'd you get it?"

She pulled the curtain open, as she brushed out her hair, "It's a gift from my sister. She and some others from the clan went to a seaside resort for a competition, and stayed there for awhile." She tossed the brush to me, and I started on my own. "I had a mission, so I couldn't go, and she brought it home for me. I thought it was pretty, it reminded me of the time my team went to Kiri, the sun setting over the ocean."

"I haven't been there in a long time." I could hear the wistfulness in my voice.

"Lady Tsunade and the new Mizukage are working on accords that should improve the relations between the Leaf and Mist. I think that your amnesty will play into that, actually. From Sai, we've learned that Donzo employed the Blood Mist techniques on our jounin."

"Civilians, too." I once again thought about that disgusting parasite.

Hinata pulled her hair into a low pony. She straightened her own black tee over a fine meshed long sleeved top and dark blue shinobi pants. She hadn't added bandages or a kunai pouch, so she looked almost the same as any other off duty kunoichi. "It's hardly common knowledge. There are many things our village has to be ashamed of." She blushed as my eyes traveled down her body but she managed a weak smile.

"So, you want to be Ichigo-kun again, or shall we try another disguise?"

I shook my head, "No. You shouldn't be seen with too many strange men."

She gave me a rueful smile, "I had trouble holding your 'face' on yesterday. Your…" she crinkled her eyes in sudden mirth, "wrinkles are very distinctive."

I chuckled softly, "They add to my charm, don't you think?" I stood to join her. "The best way to up your genjutsu skill is to use it. And learning to hold it takes fine control, which you have in abundance. You could be an excellent illusionist if you applied yourself."

She considered my face for a moment before casting the henge. "There you go."

We left the hospital to get breakfast. The crowd in the café watched Hinata walk in with a man none of them recognized. She looked nervous, and I ached to help her in some way. Instead, she stilled her body and firmed her jaw. I was proud of her for that. After she ordered, we sat and ate in companionable quiet. No one even looked at us twice.

Arriving in front of the large Uchiha clan house was an unnerving experience. Hinata shivered, rubbing her arms even in the relative warmth of the morning. It looked less like a home than it looked like some horror movie backdrop. "This place makes me feel cold, Itachi. I hope…it's been cleaned a little at least."

I patted her shoulder for comfort, "Tsunade-sama said it was cleaned. I can assure you of her veracity."

She nodded toward the double gate pad-locked in front of them, "Itachi, you couldn't…"

"Possibly know what it's like in there?" I snagged the lock in my fingers, "You forget, Hina-chan, I was a Leaf ANBU. I told you I came back for the Third's funeral?"

"You came here?" Hinata shook her head, as I fished the keys out of my pocket, "I mean, you came to the house?"

"Sure. You think I would come home without coming _home_? Kisame and I slept here that night. And a few others, too. Don't tell." I laid a finger against her lips, which she angrily smacked away.

Hinata frowned at the house, and then transferred the look to me, "Is it even dirty, or did you just want a field trip?"

I laughed, "No, I'm sure it's dirty, we didn't come to clean."

She shook her head again, "Let's get inside."

"Gate's open." I gestured, "Welcome to House Uchiha."

With a mock bow, she passed though the ornamental gates, and trod the over grown path to the house. "What'd you want accomplish today?"

"I want a real bath." I walked to the front door, inserted yet another key, opening the large wooden door wide. The inside was dank with disuse.

She nodded, "I understand," she scrutinized the dim interior before stepping in. "Where's the cleaning stuff?"

It went like that pretty much all morning. Hinata started in the living area, armful of rags and polish, and we cleaned the dust of nearly a decade of disuse from the woodwork. She and I tossed futon after futon, cushions and decorative cloths out onto the sunny lawn. I had no idea that this was to be such a monumental task. Grabbing a pair of beaters, she started the task of beating the living daylights out of Uchiha furnishings.

I worked in the onsen after that. I hadn't been lying when I told Hinata I wanted a bath, and I was determined to get this one up and running today. I looked doubtfully at the stone walled bath and the hard bristled brush in my hand. Whomever had cleaned the place to get it ready for storage had done a good job. I was glad of that. I'd been in the home a few times, so I knew there were no blood stains on the walls or floors. The thought made my heart feel like lead in my chest. I breathed deeply, getting a full whiff of the mold that had taken over the grout. I could start there.

The day seemed to pass quickly. Hinata pulled a fresher looking futon down, folded it neatly and hung yet another rug on the line. Her stomach growled, and she rubbed it with a smile, "Ok, Ok! We can stop." She started off to find Itachi so she could run back into town to get lunch. She closed her eyes, and listened closely. She heard the tell-tale sound of water running, and followed it to the onsen.

She paused outside the elaborate shoji doors that were half-open. It was beautiful inside, her eyes took in the precise stone and lacquer work. She could easily see herself relaxing in the heated waters, surrounded by the decorative screens that broke the room up. Hinata took a few steps in, accompanied by the sound of splashing and…singing? He can sing? Hinata didn't know why she found it so amusing, but slowed, and hoping he hadn't already sensed her, gently masked her chakra.

She listened to him sing as she crept up behind him. The space was now impressively clean she noted absently. In front of her, Itachi had removed his shirt, showing a well toned back tapering into his pants. He was dripping, either in sweat or water, at the moment, it made no difference. Hinata's face flamed as he turned, showing his equally well defined chest. Her mind tried remind her that she'd seen more nakedness than that before. Kiba was less than shy.

"Hinata. I thought I felt you there." The words seemed to caress her stomach. They were innocent enough, but at the same time, her mind made them sound like something far more intimate.

"Are you ok?" Itachi tossed the brush he'd been using to the floor, "You look flushed, maybe you've…" Hinata heard no more than that. She fainted dead away.

"Kami! Hinata!" I wasn't able to catch her before she fell to the floor in a boneless heap. Crouching at her side I was hit with a feeling of helplessness. My henge had been dropped when we got inside the gates, so I couldn't really leave. I couldn't cast one on myself, because even in a group of civilians there will be a sensitive. Worse, anyone could be walking by, to feel the momentary flash of my chakra. In short, I was helpless.

I smacked my fist into the floor and looked down at Hinata's flushed face. Straightening my back, I wondered what I could do. I was pretty positive she wasn't actually hurt since she didn't seem to be having trouble breathing or anything. She could be sick. I lay my hand on her brow but she didn't feel any warmer than she should. Heat exhaustion was my first hypothesis and I went with it. I'd learned first aid years ago at the academy. Child's play, right?

I stood and contemplated picking her up. She shouldn't wake up on the hard floor but would she be mad? I didn't care. Let her be mad for making her more comfortable. Bending, I slipped my arms under her shoulders and behind her knees, the classic cradle.

I smiled into her unconscious face. Her lashes settled across her creamy cheeks in a dark sweep. Her sweet mouth was curled upwards slightly. She was simply beautiful. I stepped out of the onsen, and moved back to the living room, where Hinata's beaten futon mattresses and rugs lay neatly folded and stacked. One was only half folded, as if she had planned on coming back for it or it had unraveled when she'd walked away. I kicked it all the way open and put Hinata down. Striding over to the pile of rags, I selected a clean one and ran to get it wet. If I was going to treat heat exhaustion then I damn well better stop staring like a lovesick school boy.

When I came back, Hinata was sitting with her head against her knees.

"Are you ok? Did you get overheated, you fainted."

"Itachi, I'm so sorry, I guess I don't know what happened." She sounded mortified, and I felt a bubble of lewd toughts string themseves together. I wisely kept silent. "I'm hungry, though, can we eat?" Her eyes pleaded with me to just drop it.

"Of course, I hadn't realized how late it is. What do you want?"

"Oh, I will go get it, Itachi! I don't feel like giving you another henge just now. Is that all right?"

I looked at the girl, and furrowed my brows, was there something I was missing? Could it be that I wasn't the only one thinking one thing and saying another? It was an uncomfortable feeling. "Yeah, that's ok, if you're really fine. I'll have anything."

I watched her stand and walk out the house. I had to test this hypothesis. I was going to have to step things up a little bit. With a feral smile that surely would have had Hinata scrambling for cover, I went to finish the onsen. I had a woman to court, no more wasted time.

She came back, and tossed a bag of what turned out to be takoyaki and a piece of butcher paper folded and stuffed with pickles. I put the warm treat in my mouth, and listened as Hinata talked about old missions and her teammates. I regaled her with some of my less scary exploits. We talked about our admittedly disappointing family life. All in all, it was a lunch that both of us enjoyed. Afterwards, we went back to the tasks we were here for and worked at scrubbing, polishing, and making the house livable.

I was satisfied with what had happened in the space of the day. The clan seat wasn't as clean as my mother had kept it, and it was still dark but I could see it as it should be. I could see myself living here again. Someday. I wouldn't until my newly hatched plan either bared fruit or busted. Without putting too much worry into it, I started phase one of the plan. I slung a tired arm around an equally tired Hinata, "It looks beautiful, thanks for your help."

"Oh, of course." She smiled up at me, "You're welcome. I haven't done anything like that in a long time, it was my pleasure."

I allowed my eyes to go soft, "I could see you here, Hinata, with me."

"Wha- What?" She stiffened under my arm.

I moved my thumb in tiny calming circles on her shoulder, "I thought you remembered." Her face was the picture of confusion. "We're under contract, you and I." It was partially true. Just weeks before the massacre, I'd been told that the Hyuga Clan had made overtures for a inter clan marriage. They would give their heir to the Uchiha heir, strengthening ties between the two. I knew perfectly well that no one remembered the contract, though. It had never been finalized, lacking the signature of the clan head of the Uchiha, currently me.

She punched me in the short ribs, "You have got to be kidding. And NO." Her eyes held so much fury and raw... pain... that I regretted my actions almost immediately. I decided to stand fast. She hadn't used gentle fist, after all.

I rubbed my side, "That really hurt!"

"I told you, Itachi!" She raised her voice angrily, "If you can't treat me with respect, I'll just get someone else to watch you. Or you can live in here alone. Or crawl back to whatever rock spawned you! I'm out of here!" Hinata's eyes were sparkling with tears as she turned on quick feet to flee. I frowned. That's what I got for not spending more than an hour on a plan. Hinata dashed towards the doors but I caught her arm, stopping her flight with a grunt of pain. She didn't fight back but frowned hard at me. I could see I'd hurt her. Again. "What? Let me go."

"Let me make a proposal to you, Hinata."

"Oh? Wasn't 'You have a contract to fulfill' enough of a proposal?" Her eyes were wide and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I said something I didn't mean and I humbly beg your forgiveness, but please hear me out."

She wrenched her wrist from my grip, "Fine. Say what you mean." She grasped her abused shoulder.

"First of all, there is no disrespect to you at all, Hinata." I ran my fingers though my hair before flicking it back over my shoulder. "It's a honored tradition and one that's been the backbone of Uchiha marriage for the last hundred years if not before."

"I know," her voice was quiet now, her eyes downcast, "It's the same for Hyuga Clan."

"Well, your father and mine reached this agreement when you were ten, Hinata, and it was drawn up to be finished just a few weeks before..." I paused, mass murder wasn't going to go over well right now. "The events that led to my becoming missing nin. It's not surprising your father didn't tell you. By that time you were already the heiress he didn't want. The perfect pawn." I lifted Hinata's face with a finger under her chin, "The Hyuga never liked the Uchiha, felt we bastardized the talent. That's written in our secret histories Hinata, you can read them if you like. But it's well understood that when two branches from the same tree are put back together, the result would be strong and both of our clans wanted that. You and I were to be used but I don't want to look at it that way." I looked away from her searching eyes, This was raw to me, too. I realized that in my heart, I wanted Hinata. Not just in the way a man might want a woman, but to be a friend, to hold... My heart lurched, making me spill the rest, "I was ready to tear up that contract or just let it languish in the vaults, but after meeting you again? Seeing you again, seeing the woman you've become? I'd like to give our contract a chance."

"You mean you want a viable way not only to restart your clan, but jumpstart it. Well, count me out. I am no brood mare!"

Couldn't she see I was pouring out my heart? My eyes narrowed and the fingers under her chin slid in further, my hand rising to cup her delicate face, "I will not deny that you are right in some respects. But, I do not want you for a baby factory. I want you for a friend Hinata, a good match for me, and the way we've been getting along I think we'd be good together. It could be the romance neither of us thought we could achieve." She looked stunned and I didn't blame her. I'd just offered her everything I had. That's what it came down to. I wanted to see those lavender eyes look into mine when I kissed soft lips. To overflow with happiness at our wedding, to shine with joy every time I embraced her.

"I..I..I don't know."

"Give me a week," I dropped my hands to hers, gripping them. "Give me seven days to prove it to you, Hinata. If, at the end of the week, you and I aren't working I'll tear up the contract, and you won't have anything to worry about from me."

She didn't look away or try to shake me loose, "Fine. A week, you say? What do I have to do?"

"Simply act like my girlfriend. You know, be nice, no more punching unless I deserve…"

"You so deserved that."

"Maybe so. Just let me try to win your love, Hinata. Give me the chance."

"Seven days," she raised her brows. "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing worth accomplishing ever is." With that I bent close to her and pressed my lips against her cheek. "But that's the point of life, ne?" I felt her shiver and an answering quiver went through my flesh.

She nodded with a quick decisiveness, "I'm your girlfriend as of right now. But you have to tell my father when you've received public amnesty."

I really hadn't been expecting her to give in so easily. Maybe she was intrigued? I hoped so.

 **Hinata**

We ate dinner in our room in the hospital. My chopsticks moved with a rhythmic motion that spoke to just how I was feeling. Robotic and more than a little mad. How dare he! A contract that any sane person would call void. I was even angry at the clan for making a proposal like that in the first place, although I fully understood that I was nothing more than a commodity to them.

I warily surveyed Itachi though my lashes. He was calmly picking all the peas out of the mess of tempura we'd brought back. I watched him pile all the pieces from his portion into separate piles. His rice was even neatly put back into round. Fascinated, I sat my chopsticks down, and focused on the eccentric activity.

Why did he have to be so cute? The question surprised me. Not that I didn't think he was, because the man was clearly attractive. The reason for the surprise was that I hadn't meant to think about him like that. I had wanted to just think about how this whole thing was making me upset. I could think about Naruto. That curled my lips for a moment before dissolving back into the neutral face I had been wearing for the last couple of hours. I watched Itachi make neat piles. And against my better judgement, I thought about him.

Would it be so bad? No, not really. I'd be in almost exactly the same situation politically as I had been before. Just married to a clan head to a different clan instead of being the clan head. Father had bequethed the position to Hanabi. There was no reason why I should stay. I felt a bubble of elation rise. This... This relationship could make literally everyone happy.

Except, how could I date him? Even after he was exonerated, he'd still be the most notorious man in Konoha's history beside Madara himself. Maybe some of the civilians wouldn't know, but in a ninja village, most civilians had at least one family member who was a leaf shinobi. I certainly understood that he wasn't a man with no morality. He had genuinely seen the corruption in the hearts of his clan mates. He - _to this day_ \- believed that Danzo had been right to decide to wipe out his family. But, likely only I knew Itachi well enough to make those claims.

 **Itachi**

I valiantly tried to ignore Hinata's strange silence and even stranger looks. Fortunately, it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hinata's head snapped up, and she stared at the door in fright for a second before calling out, "Come in."

The door was opened by none other than the hokage herself. "I hope you two are staying out of trouble?" She waited for our nods before continuing, "Good. I have some good news. The elders and I have decided that we're calling a meeting of all shinobi jonin rank and above to come to an emergency meeting. We're ready to debrief them on you, Itachi-san. You will be in attendance at no later than 10am. Almost all of our best shinobi are in the village right now since I'm not granting missions in preparation for the war. Hinata-san, you are free to come to the meeting. Your father, as a clan head, will be there."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." We both nearly said in unison.

"Did anything happen? I can sense the tension in here. Hinata-san?"

"N-no, Tsunade-sama, I just had some things on my mind, that's all."

I spoke up, "Nothing happened, we went to the Uchiha compound, and cleaned up the house." I finished, "We're both just tired, but I'll be there early. Do you think people will be able to forgive me even a little bit? I don't want to be a pariah."

"I cannot change people's minds. I can set policy and accept and mete out orders and punishment. It's probably good you didn't want your shinobi status, people wouldn't have liked that much I think. But give them enough time and they'll either come around or just learn to leave things well enough alone. We live in a ninja village. Honestly, I think we have more important things to worry about than one nin. We'll be ok."

I nodded and Hinata chewed her underlip. Tsunade nodded like that had gone like she'd been expecting, and paused for a second before opening the door and turning back to face us, "Hinata, Naruto will be back in the village in a few days. Thought you might like to know." At this Tsunade did leave, after getting the pleasure of watching the girl burst into a tomato blush.

"Naruto? He's a good kid, I was wondering where he was." I bit into a long string bean.

Hinata jerked her head up, "I can't do this, not if he's coming back!"

"What?" I pointed my chopsticks at her, "Hinata, you said you'd try and it's only for a week."

She shook her head, "I love him though! I even told him so!"

That stopped what I was about to say right in it's tracks, "You told him you loved him?"

"Yes," it was whispered.

"And?"

She knew exactly what I meant, "He didn't say it back."

"This is the love you said was 'complicated'? I hate to tell you, but Naruto is about as complicated as a wet paper bag."

Hinata blushed scarlet, "Take it back, Itachi."

I snorted, "Fine, fine. But the deal is still on. He may work against me if he wants to, but you still have to act like my girlfriend."

"This isn't funny anymore, Itachi." She was staring at the ground.

I leaned closer and tipped her head up with my fingertips, "It was never meant to be. I like you Hinata. I think I will love you before too long."

Her lips quavered, and tears formed at the corner of her wide eyes, "Itachi."

I decided to take the chance. A nin takes advantage of vulnerability. I inched forward and lay my lips on her cheek again. When she didn't repulse the move, I moved her tray out of the way and moved closer, kissing her temple, earlobe and juncture of her jaw in quick succession. I kissed the tears off her eyes, the saltiness blooming on my tongue. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata?"

"Yes." My heart beat faster as I felt hers increase. Maybe she really wanted to. I'll win, Naruto. I smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"Good," I sat back and picked up my chopsticks, "I would really like for you to be there tomorrow, as the hokage suggested."

She opened her eyes, the tears forgotten now, "Why's that?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I would like it if you knew before hand how your father was going to react."

Hinata nodded, "I would have gone anyway, I am still under orders to keep you safe."

I shook my head and ate a fat shrimp, "Is it all a mission to you? Are you going to just soldier though our little agreement too?"

"I'm not hungry." She stood, rolling the tray outside. When she returned she blew a stray hair out of her face, "No. No, I will honor our agreement by being your girlfriend. I like you, too, no matter how I try to deny it." She paused and rubbed her neck, "When I was assigned to you, I was happy and confused at the same time. Did you know? Could you tell? I missed you!" Her hands covered her face.

My eyes widened, "No. How would I even guess? I didn't think..." I smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Why would you? Not even I knew how much I..." Her breath shuddered, "You," she sniffed, tears collecting once again, "you left without saying a word. You were the only one who didn't hate me, Itachi!" The dam broke, and she was crying in earnest.

"Kami, I am so sorry, Hina-chan. I didn't know you felt this way." I enveloped her in my arms. I wasn't prepared for her to wrap her arms around me. Her shaking and sobbing disquieted me in a way I couldn't explain. I held her head against my shoulder and stroked her hair. She responded by holding me tighter. I thought my heart was going to stop. The night wore on and I rocked the heiress tenderly, plying her with soft words until she fell asleep. So carefully, I lay her in her bed, and covered her with the spare blanket. Soon after, I followed suit, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **AN/** Ha Ha, I can hear you out there! 'That'd never happen!' If not, then how long would my story take? Hinata waited more than ten years to confess to Naruto? It's ok, it's _fan fiction._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Visitor**

 _Some would say your life was sad_  
 _But you lived it anyway - Far Behind - Candlebox_

Somberly, we both got ready for the announcement. Hinata dressed like it was any other day, though her stomach was in knots. She could almost imagine her fathers unease at her being at any high level meeting. Neji-nii wouldn't mind at all, so she figured she'd make her stand with him. She smiled at the thought of not having to keep the secret for any longer. She'd hated having to avoid telling him when she'd gone to see him.

With just an hour before time to go, Hinata ran out to the Hospital cafeteria, grabbing breakfast and tea for two. We ate in nervous silence, and I finished first. I had a sick, queasy feeling that wasn't going away, so I locked myself in the bathroom. I splashed my face, brushed my teeth, and splashed myself again. The green cast to my skin wasn't lessening.

"Are you okay in there?" She zipped her coat, pulling her hair out of the back with practiced hands. "I'm going to go to the meeting now; you're entering with Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes," I coughed, "Go ahead, Hinata"

What was it I had said to the Hokage just a few days ago? Had I bragged to her about how well I was able to still my emotions? I closed my eyes and gripped the sink tightly. A slow backward count from ten was enough to gain me a calm face. It would have to do.

I left the bathroom, and headed out to the Hokage's tower. It was a short walk, and I saw that no one looked twice at me. I was just another man to them, dressed as I was in my civilian clothes. With the meeting about to be called to order, all jounin and higher ranked nin would all be gathered by now. Which is why I was so surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Itachi-san, a pleasure."

I pushed my surprise down. It was a stupid mistake. I must have been taking all this civilian stuff too seriously not to have sensed the presence of Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi-senpai." I hoped the man would take my meaning, I wasn't here to hurt anyone.

"Odd timing, don't you think? Almost all the highest level shinobi are in Konoha right now, Itachi-san." He paused, and held me from walking any further, "I know you've been in the village. I'm not a nin-ken master for nothing, I smelled you on Hinata-chan and around the village. I can't think why Kiba didn't mention anything. Maybe you know why?"

"I do, but I'm late, you may follow me, since I suppose we're both supposed to be at the Hokage's briefing?"

Kakashi widened his visible eye, "I think I like the way this is going to play out, Itachi. Lead on."

I turned and continued walking to the tower. I hoped that Kakashi was as sanguine as he seemed. I knew that he was my brother's sensei. And I was his kohai years before that. Also, I hurt him last time I saw him in the flesh. Badly. "I'm sorry about the last time we met face to face."

"Hmm?"

"I know you were hurting. I had reason to leave you alive, though, and I'm thankful now that my path has brought me back to Konoha. Back to my home."

Kakashi barked out a short laugh, "I was so going to kill you when you sent those clones after us. Genius, by the way. No only did you stay out of a fight, but you eliminated some loose ends for your friends." His visible eye narrowed on me, "I have to wonder who is the better fighter."

"Fighting, hand to hand it's you. With my sharingan, you cannot defeat me, Kakashi-senpai, not if it's just you and I." Simple, straightforward truth.

"Knock all that senpai stuff off, then."

I nodded, "We're going to be late, Kakashi-san."

"I'm always late, kid, it's an art form."

"Yes, but I'm the guest of honor, It wouldn't do for me to be late," I mumbled.

"Then we'd better hurry. Tsunade-sama's going to bust a vessel, seeing me come for a meeting early."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. It was just like I remembered. The man, even when he was the top ANBU in Konoha, was always late, and always had the worst excuses ever. I caught Kakashi's grin out of the side of my vision, and I spurred my feet to move faster. I really did have to get there on time.

Reaching the Hokage's tower shortly thereafter, we parted company. I had to wait in Shizune's office for the hokage to bring me up. I met the frenzied woman just outside the anteroom. "There you are! Didn't you know what time it was? Hinata got here forever ago."

"I don't think it could have been more than five minutes between our arrivals." I gave her the cold Uchiha face, and she seemed to settle a bit. With a huff of expelled air, she curtly gestured at the back stairs that led to the rooftop. The rooftop where my fate would be announced and my life, once again, changed beyond recognition. At least this time it was a change I would welcome. I climbed those stairs and prepared myself for the last meeting of nin I would have to partake in. Today, I was officially a civilian living in Konohagakure.

The meeting was blessedly short. I was introduced back into the fold amid loud cursing, angry shouts, and stumped disbelief. I searched the eyes of the crowd, picking out the ones who might have known, if not what was coming, about my true past. I had a reputation in this village, as a man who could be relied on, even though I wasn't even sixteen when I left. Kakashi-senpai I picked out immediately. Of course, he knew. He even looked like he approved.

A few others, some surprisingly belonging to Hyuga faces. Don't take it wrong, more than one set of blank eyes were turned on me in a hard stare. The clan head, Hiashi for instance. Hinata's dad didn't look angry, that was good, I didn't want to make him mad if I might have to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. He looked like he was fighting surprise. He probably thought he'd seen the last of the Sharingan user bloodline.

Hinata stood right beside him, her hand clutching another snowy faced Hyuga in what looked like a crushing grip. Hinata was smiling slightly and it was all I could do to not acknowledge her until the Hokage announced her role as my companion. The other man was decidedly not happy. In fact, his brows were drawn down and his mouth was twisted in distaste. What did I ever do to him? Nothing, that I could recall. Maybe he disliked Sasuke, kami knows there's more than enough reason.

Tsunade's voice cut through my reverie, "Since Itachi-san is now a civilian," again, murmurs sounded around the rooftop, "he will have a shinobi guard until further notice. Hinata?"

Hinata stepped forward though confused gasps and hesitant whispers. Her father looked like he wanted to say something, but wisely held his tongue. Her companion, on the other hand, "I volunteer to take Hinata's place, hokage-sama."

Hinata turned, her surprised look a mirror to the woman's beside me, "Do I not meet the standards expected of a shinobi in service to a citizen of Konoha?" Her voice picked up as she struggled to sound confident, "A guard he should not need in the village he was born in." This was met with utter silence. Her chin was lifted and a small frown marred her delicate features. "Uchiha Itachi is a citizen of Konoha. A native of Konoha, used to further goals we as her protectors should be ashamed of." She turned, her lavender eyes glinting fiercely as she smiled up at me, "I for one, stand with him." She strode purposefully to my side. The only thing that ruined her speech was the way she tugged at the hem of her coat.

Kakashi stepped forward, his perpetual slump gone as he raised his voice to the crowd of jonin. "I might be the very last person you would expect to speak in favor of Itachi-san, but I too stand with him."

Tsunade grinned at my other side, "And as Hokage of Konohagakure, I declare amnesty for Uchiha Itachi, and extend my apologies for the harm caused to him from her past leaders." The silence was complete for two heart beats. One by one, jonin ranked nin, many whom I knew, some I did not, stepped forward. "This meeting is over. You are all dismissed to your duties." I followed Tsunade and Shizune's backs. I felt Hinata at mine, and even Kakashi joined us.

We all entered the Hokage's office and stood in a rough circle. Hinata was flushed, but looked happy over all. I touched her shoulder, "Thank you for standing for me, Hinata. You too, Kakashi-senpai."

"Don't thank them yet, boy," Tsunade's voice was quiet, but her words conveyed the meaning I was meant to understand. These two now had targets painted on their backs. They hadn't done anything to make their lives easier, despite the show of faith among the assembled jonin ranks. Giving Tsunade a tight nod, "I understand, Hokage-sama. May we be dismissed?"

"Go. I'd make myself scarce today, Itachi." That sounded just like what I was thinking.

A loud knock followed by Kotetzu's head peeping around the door made us all peer at him. He swallowed in evident discomfort, "Hyuga-sama is requesting an immediate audience, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade held up a finger, stopping the Chunin from leaving, "The side door will take you to a back staircase. Stay unseen for a while, let me talk Hiashi-san down."

I nodded, and Hinata followed suit. We exited out the side door, and I grabbed her hand, stopping her on the head of the stairs. "Did you want to listen in on it?"

"No," she whispered back, "Let's just do what Hokage-sama suggested, and lay low."

I looked at her, in the dark, suddenly I wanted to kiss her so badly. She was looking upset and pale. "We could go to the house. No one will be there, and we'll be left alone as long as we stay."

Hinata smiled gratefully, "All right. We'll stop at the market and grab some food, though, then we can just stay there all day if that's all right with you."

"Sure, sounds like fun." I returned her gentle smile, and we quickly went down the stairs. It didn't take us long to realize the stairs came out in the alley behind the hokage's tower. The door, after we closed it, was cunningly hidden, and impossible to open, even though we knew where it was. "We're near the market," I said in a more normal voice, and Hinata dropped my hand. "You don't want to hold my hand?"

"People in the market will see," she started.

"And? You're my girlfriend, and no one out in the market will even know who I am." I tuned my hand toward her, palm up, "Do me the honor of allowing me to escort you?"

Hinata gave me a dogged look, "I'll just need to get used to it Itachi, I'm sorry." She grabbed my hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Come on, let's get some food."

We went and did our shopping, and in just fifteen minutes, I was weighed down with bags. Another quarter of an hour later, we were running for the Uchiha house as it started to rain.

When we got inside, we were both out of breath and nearly soaked to the bone. "I don't have any towels here, but we should have some firewood." I tossed the bags of food on the counter. There wasn't anything that needed refrigeration, and we'd be eating in an hour or two. "Come on."

"Now that you're all legal and stuff, we should get some electricity out here." Hinata sneezed. I turned to look at her as she sneezed again. They were so tiny and delicate, I couldn't help smiling. "What? It's still dusty in here."

"I'm sure," I laughed, this time she just crossed her arms. "Sorry. You know..." We had nothing else to do unless we decided to clean. "How do you feel like joining me on a little experiment?"

Her brow lifted, "I don't know," she shrugged, "I was thinking we would make that food? Keep working in here?"

"How about I take you somewhere where the sun is shining?"

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was soft and questioning, her brows drawn in confusion.

I flipped a piece of her wet hair off her face, and her eyes followed my movements. Once again, I wanted to kiss her, but I also wanted that kiss to be something she wanted to do as much as I did. "Let's build that fire, and I'll tell you my idea, okay?" She nodded her assent, "Firewood should be stacked in the main hall. At least, Kisame and I left some there when we were here last."

"I didn't go into the hall, so…"

"Good." I grabbed her hand in a light grip, and she followed behind at a docile pace. The main hall was definitely in need of a good dusting. The floors were grimy with disuse, and cobwebs laced the ceiling and corners. I snapped up a bit of curtain, and dusted the floor immediately in front of the fire place. She knelt, her hand in her lap as she waited for me to start the fire. I did not disappoint; the Uchiha clan is known for our fire sided chakra and mastery of the katon ninjutsu.

Once the fire was burning, I settled in front of Hinata, "As you know, my Sharingan has progressed beyond what you remember of Sasuke. I don't know if any one ever told you what a fully mastered Sharingan is capable of, but genjutsu as you can perform are party tricks in comparison to my dojutsu."

She huffed, "I told you I…"

"Not just you, Hinata. I know your sensei considers herself a genjutsu master, yet I broke her visions like a dry twig. Keep it in mind, please. The more you know, the better able you are to protect yourself. When - if," I smiled, "if we decide to go through with you and I; I will teach you how to protect yourself. If you apply yourself, you'll even conquer some techniques beyond any other but another sharingan user can do."

Hinata turned her head, her wet hair slithering on her shoulders, "Let's just get on with the experiment. You're kind of scaring me, Itachi."

I sighed, "Please forgive me. Nothing I do to you today will hurt you in any way. You'll go on a vacation, and I'll sit here, and make sure the house doesn't burn down for a few minutes. When you return, you might be a little tired, but otherwise, you'll have gone on an all-expenses paid trip to Kiri. Ready to give it a try?"

Her eyes were downcast, "I'm trusting you an awful lot here, Itachi." Her voice was quiet.

"I promise you, Hinata, I would never hurt you knowingly. Have some faith in me?"

She looked back up, her eyes reflected the dancing firelight in dazzling sparks of color, "I trust you, Itachi. What do I have to do?"

"Just look into my eyes." Her face emptied of all trepidation, and she trained her beautiful eyes on me. It took but seconds to spin the necessary dojutsu, and her eyes closed and she slumped. I'm trusting you, too, I told my inner voice. Take care of her.

With that, I left to make lunch, and think carefully about how much I loved the ocean in Kiri. Kisame's unabashed joy at swimming there, and the untamed beaches that beckoned anyone with an eye for wild beauty.

I figured fifteen minutes would be all it took for Hinata to completely tire herself at the beach, and for my inner self to get the time he wanted to have with her. Just seeing her damply leaning on the wall, her eyes twitching madly under her lids was enough to guarantee I'd never let her do this alone again. With a determined air, I washed and dried enough dishes for us to have our lunch on. Wiping counters and setting out the food we'd bought took up the time nicely. Closing my eyes, I made the mental release command.

With a start Hinata threw her head back, her eyes wide and scared, "Itachi!"

"Shh.." I reached for her, and her hand grabbed mine in a steel grip. "You're back."

Her back lost all starch and she slumped to the side, though her grip remained firm. Her eyes were closed, her breath coming in ragged puffs. I looked at her with curiosity. That should only happen if I'd put her through the mental torture aspect of Tsukuyomi. She looked as if I'd just brought her back from the worst 100 years of her life, not a few of the best hours.

"Hinata? Can you hear me?"

"Ahhggg.." she breathed through her lips, "'tachi?"

"Are you alright?" I caressed the hand in mine, "Did you see Kiri?"

"'m sleepy…"

My face creased in worry, I didn't think it would wear her out, but what would I know? It's not like I'd ever tried it before. With a tight nod, I bent down, and carried her up to what used to be Sasuke's room. It's futon had been aired the last time we were here, and I found blankets in a cedar chest carelessly pushed against the opposite wall. I lay her on the bed, and she sighed, her breath evening out, though her cheeks were still pink.

I couldn't leave her like that. She could sleep, but I couldn't let her slumber in her damp clothes. A sudden smile curled my lips as a pervy thought crossed my mind. I didn't even attempt to banish the smile, though I tried not to finish the thought.

Taking my time, and trying not to jostle her too much, I unzipped her coat. The act of undressing her was unnerving. The zipper sounded loud in my ears, and when her dark blue shirt was revealed, I breathed out in a rattling wheeze. All the kami in the world protect this girl from me. I pulled the coat from her shoulders and hung it in Sasuke's unused closet.

I watched her chest rise and fall for a moment before sitting at the edge of the bed. Hesitantly, I trailed my fingers over her rain damp hair. It was just as smooth as it had been the night I braided it. Warm and soft like everything about the shy girl. I wasn't any of those things. I drew my hand back and leaned against the headboard with my eyes closed.

"I can feel you there, Sasuke. You might as well come out."

My brother stood arrogantly in the bare room. His opened kimono and wide belt were so different from the last thing I had seen him in; an Akatsuki robe like the one I used to wear. His tomoe whirled as he absently fingered the hilt of his katana.

"What's she doing here? In my bed?" His voice was dark and angry.

I smiled up at him, "She and I are dating."

His mouth dropped open slightly, "You're not lying." He stepped closer and peered down at Hinata, "She's weak. You could do better with that silver tongue of yours, brother."

"I doubt you wanted to speak to me about whom I decide to date, Sasuke. Out with it."

His gaze remained on the sleeping girl, "I do now," he snorted a laugh, "but I did have other things I wanted to talk about." His fingers left the katana completely, and I turned to look directly in his eyes. "Tell me the truth, Itachi."

"Which truth would you like, brother? The one that makes what I did a good thing or the one that makes what you did less disgusting?" I watched his eyes turn black under my scrutiny.

"Uchiha Madera told me what you did to our clan was sanctioned."

"It was. I agonized over doing it. Seeing everyone like that... it nearly broke me."

Sasuke nodded, "He said that the Nine-Tails wasn't his doing."

I rubbed a hand across my eyes, "You're jumping from one subject to another." He walked to the wall, and leaned against it as I opened my mouth again, "I've lied to you Sasuke, and I am sorry." I spead my hands out before me, "This is the truth, he did bring the nine tails in a way. I don't know the full details, but trust that he was behind the biggest threat to our clan and village in eighty years."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "He said he wasn't behind it."

"Why wouldn't he?" I nodded to myself. "If that's all? You're a wanted criminal, Sasuke. I have some food I can share, but you must go." I stood at his redoubled confusion, "Besides, I have no wish to wake her."

He frowned at the girl again but straightened to join me as I went back to the kitchen. "Why aren't you a wanted criminal? If she knows you're here, you should be in prison."

I shrugged, "The Godime. She's a good woman. You've met her?"

"A little. She healed Rock Lee, this guy I fought against in the chunin exam."

"You injured him?"

"No." Sasuke plopped down into a chair, "The kage of the wind, before the Akatsuki got their hands on him and stole the one tail, broke nearly every bone in his body."

I stopped what I was doing, one hand holding out an onigiri, "I remember him. He was first, but I heard he lives." I shook my head in wonder, "That's amazing, the technique should have been fatal."

Sasuke held out his hand, and I handed the ball to him, "Thanks." He eyed the sticky rice, "I don't know more than you, I suppose." He shook his head with a faint grin, "No one ever takes Naruto into consideration. Whenever he's around…" He laughed then, a genuine sound of amusement, "Things never turn out the way they're planned." Sasuke stuffed half the roll in, chewing thoughtfully.

"Is that so?" I grabbed up a carefully marked rice ball. I finished the thought after taking a bite out of the one with bean paste inside, "I don't think I want him to come back, then."

"She likes him. It was painfully obvious; he was probably the only one who didn't know."

I frowned down at my younger brother. I was surprised he hadn't ranted about trying to kill me yet. That had been his ambition for a very long time. It had made Sasuke hard and merciless. "Does he have other prospects? Did you?"

He shrugged, and ate the other half before finishing, "I would say so. When Sakura tried to reason with me…" He paused, was that a pang of reget? Maybe I hadn't ruined everything. "Naruto followed her. He's had a crush on her for a long time, but she only had eyes for..." He had the grace to look abashed, "someone else."

"You?" I guessed correctly. He swung his flushed face in my direction, and I shook my head, "You're an Uchiha. We both favored oka-chan, and she was beautiful. Oto-sama had the talent and the pedigree. Put it together? You're every koinichi's dream." I wanted to ruffle his hair, but decided not to risk it. "Is Sakura worth it?"

"She used to be weak." Sasuke leaned his head back against the wall, "She's tough now, but still weak mentally. She couldn't kill me, though she wanted to."

"And that makes her the weak one?" My baby brother knew nothing about women. I knew precious little, but it seemed I still had more knowledge than he did.

"Yes. Maybe…" He sighed, "I don't know, but it doesn't matter." He shifted, back to the arrogant slouch. "Your little domestic dream is at an end, if it still has me in it's starring role."

"Yes." I agreed with him. I had done a bad thing nurturing his hate for me. I hadn't seen the full path, and that saddened me more than a little. "I think I am qualified to re-start the clan."

Sasuke glanced at the ceiling, his room almost directly above us, "She's really weak. For Kami's sake, she couldn't walk down the street without stumbling every three steps. And her stutter," Sasuke mock shuddered as he continued to slice the girl to ribbons, "How can you stand it? She's the Hyuga failure."

"I think you judge her too harshly."

Sasuke sneered, "And I think you are in _heat_. She does look absolutely delicious…"

I grabbed the top of his kimono and dragged him out of the seat, "You will not speak that way about her. Ever. This conversation is at an end." He pushed my fingers off, and stood on his own, his chakra now swirling as angrily as his Sharingan. Grimly, I ripped the loaf we'd bought in half, and shoved it into his hands, "Get out, and don't come back, Sasuke. If I see you again..." I let the threat hang. I wouldn't kill him, and being a tattle tale was beneath me.

"Tch." Sasuke settled his clothes, "Get a grip Itachi, I won't talk about her like that if you want. I came to offer you a different choice, but it seems you've come back to roost in a nest of snakes. I thought you were smarter than that."

I drew in a deep breath before blowing it out slowly. Sasuke would never understand, and somehow, I felt it was all my fault. "The Uchiha joined with the Seryu a very long time ago. It was time to stop fighting against each other and start fighting with each other. Madera is still angry about it, and he's held onto that for so long he would die if he were not angry. I see the possibility of the Uchiha becoming one of the most respected names in the great nations again. Instead of me being the stupid one, I think you're the one who has a decision to make." I nearly begged him with my eyes, "Tsunade-sama is a good kage. This is a good village. We could make it great again, brother. Think about it, let this be the choice we have between us."

"They don't want me back." The words were low, and I barely processed them before he disappeared in a plume of transportation smoke.

I shook my head. That's where he's wrong. I put a few things to eat on a tray, and made my way back upstairs to Hinata. She was still sleeping, but now, she was shivering under the blankets. I put the tray on the barren nightstand and reached a hand to test her forehead. It felt warm, so I woke her up. Surely she knows more about this stuff than I do.

"Hey, Hinata, wake up, okay?" I shook her shoulder gently, the rough texture of the fishnet making me shiver a bit myself.

Groggily, she cracked an eye at me, "'tachi?"

"Are you sick?" A sneeze answered more eloquently than the girl. "I will take that as a yes, then. Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Was I outside?" Her voice was strained and wobbly.

I considered. She didn't remember running around in the pouring rain? "You don't remember?"

"It's sort of foggy." She struggled to sit, and I steadied her, "Like I've been asleep for a long time."

"Less than an hour," I felt my brows pull together, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She frowned, "I remember the beach, I was saying good-bye to…the other you? Then, I must have fallen asleep." She raised a hand to her own forehead, "I think I may have a slight temperature."

"How about before going to Kiri?"

"Running from father."

I chuckled, "More or less. We went to the meeting, and you stood up for me in front of the whole village." I touched her cheek before letting my hand drop, "I was so happy. And proud, that took a lot of courage."

She blushed, "It did. I thought I was going to pass out." She laughed, "Some koinichi I am, right?"

"We'll spar as soon as you're well. I can tell you what I think of your skills then."

That made her lock eyes with me. Her sweet mouth smirked, "Thank you, Itachi-san. How did I ever get so far without you?"

"Not sure." I rose my brows, "Remember the rain, yet?"

"I think so." Her head turned toward the tray. "The market? Yes, I remember we went to the market, and then ran back here in the rain." She looked pleased with herself and I smiled back.

"Except now, I'm afraid you've caught cold."

She rubbed her fingers over her face, "It's extremely unusual to have the symptoms after a jaunt in the rain, and then, what? Less than an hour sitting in the damp." Her eyes reopened, the lavender tinted pupils growing wide, "You undressed me!"

"Just your coat, Hinata." I sat back, though, just in case she was working up to delivering a fury of chakra blocking techniques. She simply lay back, and a small sneeze errupted from her again. I decided I'd better confess my fears, "I think it was me who wore you out to the point of getting a cold in so short of a time."

"How so?"

"Tsukuyomi. I didn't realize it would wear you out like it did. I mean…" my voice trailed off.

"It was an experiment, that's what you said." She lifted her hand to my face, cupping my cheek gently, "I agreed to it, Itachi. I knew the risks. You put Kakashi-sensei in the hospital with severe exhaustion. I just feel…" she lowered her hand back to her forehead, "sick and tired." She giggled a little, and soon, I was smiling again.

"You're not upset?"

"A little. I didn't really want to stay here. Especially since..." She looked directly into my eyes, "Sasuke-kun, I can still feel him."

I hung my head, I was sure to have no secrets from her at all in no time. She was just too well trained, too intelligent for me to try and pull the wool over her eyes. "He was here. I told him to leave. And no, if you were wondering, he was not happy to see you here in his bed."

"Sakura would die," she quipped, "she's had the biggest crush on him."

I shook my head again, "Makes me wish someone hadn't destroyed my room." I shook my head, "Never mind that, come on, have something to eat. It's past lunch time, now." I handed her one of the rice balls, and she ate it slowly. When the last bit was done, she closed her eyes, and fell right back to sleep. I stood, and decided that a little more housework was a good way to pass the time.

* * *

 **AN/** Going on vacation, early chapter! But, as I noted, story is finished, so I'll probably post when I get back. In case anyone cared... ;.;


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Meetings**

 _Oh please say to me_  
 _You'll let me be your man_  
 _And please say to me_  
 _You'll let me hold your hand_ \- I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles

In the morning, I woke to the sounds of Hinata getting off the old bed. It creaked under her weight as she shifted her legs. I got a very good view of her foot before I grabbed it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and I fought not to laugh. "Itachi! You slept here by me last night?"

"And you were just going to step all over me," I sat as she jerked her foot back to the bed she was on. "Good morning."

She sighed, "Good morning, Itachi. Is there a water closet up here?"

I pointed at the door, "Just on the left there."

She gave me a playful scowl before putting her feet on the floor and quietly leaving the room. The woman was a ghost, or might as well be. I'm a highly trained shinobi, and not even I can walk the length of any room in this house and not make a sound. It may have been part of that training she'd spoken about earlier.

I thought about that night she was kidnapped. I was eight, so I remembered what happened. It had been worse than an eye for an eye. That night Hinata's father was spared, and his own twin given as a sacrifice. And her, at the middle of it all, burdened with even more responsibilities and cares than anyone that age should have.

I stood up, and pulled my shirt on before stripping the futon I'd used and folding the blankets and mattress. Now that I was fully awake, I felt Hinata's chakra, warm and bright just behind me. She stood, her hands folded over her chest as a smile played on her mouth.

"Aren't you the domestic one."

I smiled over my shoulder, "I can be. I guess I picked up different habits living with a band of rogue nin." I shrugged before pulling up the blankets and tucking in the sides of Sasuke's bed, "I think Konan would have given me the worst paper cut of my life if I'd asked her to clean my room."

Hinata slipped away from the door frame, "Now what?"

I honestly didn't know. I'd had girlfriends before, Umeko had been so different from Hinata. Had I asked her to marry me, sight unseen, she would have snapped it up. Hinata already had everything I could offer her in a material way. Luckily for me, she didn't have _everything_ I could offer. I wanted to give it to her, my everything, I just hoped she would want it.

"I can see the gears turning, Itachi."

I shrugged, "Breakfast. Then I should get into Sasuke's apartment. I want to move out of the hospital and into there today. I'm afraid we're in for more housework. Then we have free time until Naruto gets his little vacation."

Hinata blushed, bringing her fingers up to her forehead, "I can't believe I forgot already!"

I unsuccessfully fought back a smile, "Well, my plan is working and I hadn't even started yet."

Hinata shook her head, "You're such a goof sometimes." She pulled her clothes straight, "I think I should go back home after we get your things, though. I need a change of clothes, and a hot shower. I feel like I may mildew."

Nodding, I bowed slightly, and extended an arm, "After you my lady Hyuga."

"Don't.." She paused, "Please don't joke about that. I may be that someday, but..."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

She nodded once, then led the way down stairs. I followed her down thinking that Tsunade-sama should have said a girl is like a sticker bush in a briar patch. No matter which way I turned I would be scratched or get myself more hopelessly lost. She waited by the door, leaning her sumptuous body against the portal. The morning sun outlined her in a jaw-dropping halo. I managed not to drool as I walked past, but it was a close thing.

Together we walked back to the hospital to grab my possessions, such as they were. It was a quiet journey. Hinata seemed to be feeling fine and I had nothing I needed to get off my chest. Last night had been a good one for me. I hadn't had the nightmare for the first time since I had defied death. I cut my eyes to the woman walking beside me. I was starting to think more than just pervy thoughts toward her.

Her coat was zipped only half way, the gap framing her extra-ordinary chest. My eyes lingered there a beat longer than necessary. Ok, the pervy thoughts would probably never go away. I let my steps slow to watch her. Her hair was an amazing deep blue-black, and even slept in, it hung like a sheet down her back. Hinata turned her head around to find to me, her mouth opened a little than closed as she witnessed me looking.

"A-are you o-o-okay?" She stammered as her ears flushed with blood that brightened her cheeks.

I nodded, "More than. I didn't dream last night." It was an uplifting revelation, "I'm going to go out on a limb and thank you for letting me into your life, Hinata."

Her skin darkened more, impossibly, and she ducked her head, "It hasn't been a hardship."

I counted it as a win. "Good," I tickled her palm with my fingertips. She startled, then allowed her fingers to curl around mine before she looked up again, her blushes receding. I wanted to stop right there and kiss her. I barely was able to keep my footing as she continued on to the hospital.

I felt someone stealing up beside us, and slowed to see the angry jonin I had noticed before. The one holding Hinata's hand yesterday. He didn't look happy.

"Where were you Hinata?" he hissed, ignoring me after a brief glance.

I felt the old pull of my chakra falling into lines for a genjutsu that would get us to safety, but civilian Itachi had to do nothing. Instead, I tightened my grip in Hinata's suddenly sweaty hand. I racked my brain, there had been another child about her age... "Neji-san?" I ventured.

"No," he swung his disturbingly white gaze to me, "I did not speak to you."

Hinata's eyes looked upset, and they began to fill with tears. I felt Sauske's warning about her weakness strongly.

She took a breath, "Neji-nii?" Neji's hands fisted at his sides and then loosed. He repeated the action for a few heartbeats as Hinata stared at him, "I-I'm -"

"Itachi-san. Please leave us."

No way in hell. I lifted the hand that held hers, and smiled, "I don't think that's wise."

"Hinata -!" He started in a slightly louder voice before Hinata dashed her free hand across her cheeks, a whip fast movement, startling us both.

"C-can speak f-for herself." She shook her hand free, and glanced between us, one tear crystal clear on the apple of her cheek, " I'm..I am not supposed to leave his side. Contrary t-to opinion, I do not need a minder."

If I thought Neji's eyes couldn't widen any more, I was wrong. He stiffened, "You," he looked embarrassed all of a sudden, "slept with him?"

"Beside," I quipped, realizing too late I was supposed to pretend I was deaf and mute.

Hinata paled, all the color draining away as Neji blushed to the roots of his hair. She opened her mouth a few times, and finally squeaked, "It's not like that, you must believe me!"

Neji stepped back, his arms folding, "Then tell me."

She snapped her hands together, and the fingers tapped each other nervously, "W-we were cleaning. The Uchiha e-estate. I-it r-rained." Her stutter was becoming almost painful.

"After the announcement, the Hokage told Hinata-chan to take me somewhere quiet. We've been trying to get the estate livable, so we decided to go there. But, it rained just as we left the tower, so, to make a long story short, we went to the market in the rain, and then ran all the way back to the compound." Hinata was tugging her coat, twisting the hem mercilessly, "After lunch, Hinata fell asleep. She woke with a slight fever and decided it was better if she just sleep there."

"Okay," Neji skeptically nodded, "and what about your little comment?"

"She fell asleep in Sasuke's old bed, and I slept on a futon on the floor."

The irritated brunette touched Hinata's shoulder, making her jerk, "This is true?"

"Y-yes," she whispered.

"You should have notified someone, or brought her back to the hospital." Neji transferred his blunt stare from me back to Hinata, "And you should be careful around him."

"H-he won't h-hurt me, Neji-nii."

"Your father requested that I find you and bring you to him."

They were back to ignoring me, so I spoke up, "Hiashi-sama will have to wait. I need to shower and change."

"He did not say anything about you."

"Hinata-chan said it already, I go where she goes."

I could practically hear the young man grind his teeth, "Very well. I will escort you back to the hospital."

Neji and I followed Hinata the remaining distance to the hospital. I observed Neji out of the side of my vision. He was impeccable, not that I expected less, but he wore white traditional Hyuga robes with a dark grey apron for his tools, which weighed one side down. His dark hair was long, and I thought I'd only ever seen a handful of Hyuga with cropped hair. His was dark brown just this side of black as opposed to Hinata's unusual midnight hue. Neji transferred his gaze from our immediate path and met my eyes. Shockingly, their eyes are the same shade. I had thought his were white, but maybe that was just the color when anger rode them.

"Do you mind?" He muttered the question under his breath.

"Apparently I do not. What has you so angry, Neji-san?"

He sighed, tossing his long hair over the opposite shoulder, the white ribbon thumping in time with his steps. ""You're infamous, Itachi-san. I heard the story as we all did yesterday, but…" Neji shook his head, "How could you?"

"Mayhap you would have done the same. They would have destroyed the leaf." There was only so much he could have been talking about. His steps stumbled as he listened, "Danzo planned it with Orochimaru and Madara, if my suspicions are at all true. As they have panned out so far, I believe I am correct. At least your Hokage seems to think I am worth that much, not to mention your cousin."

He balled his fists at his sides again as he gazed at Hinata walking well ahead of us, now. "Would you accept me as your guard?"

"No." I baited him, "Why do you wish my company so badly?"

"Hinata-nee is pure and kind hearted. If I hadn't seen her fight, I would say she could never be a shinobi." He paused, "You on the other hand, though I might have done the same in your place, are blood-stained. I've seen you fight, I know you are cold and merciless."

The hospital loomed large in my sight, and I watched Hinata mount the stairs. I stopped Neji with a hand on his shoulder, "You've seen me fight. Heard all about me, hmm?"

He frowned, "What of it?"

"I was what the village needed at all times. My father expected no less. I was a master tactician, ninjutsu and doujutsu user. If you were in my place, would you act frivolous and open-hearted on an ANBU mission?" I shook my head, "Would it be intelligent of me to tell people that Neji is an absolute ass, based just on this conversation? Should I watch you fight? Maybe I should ask around."

He resumed his walk toward the stairs and I was a half step behind, "I get it." He looked at the doors Hinata had gone though, "I want to keep her safe, she's precious."

We trooped up the steps, to find her waiting in the lobby. She smiled, though it was frail, and motioned to the hallway where my room was. We went down as a group, but Neji caught my wrist as I went to open the door.

"Hinata, please get ready, we'll wait right here." She nodded and disappeared though the door. We lounged against opposite walls. "I wish I liked her less and loved her more." I raised my brows and he continued, "If I loved her, I'd be happy if she was happy. Sad when she was sad. But, I like her, for all the good it ever seems to do me. We train, and she lets her secrets slip, and I try and treat her like a sister. But, I don't think brothers are supposed to feel like this."

"Like what?" I had a hitch in my heart, if he confessed I was going to lose it, right here. Thank kami we were in a hospital.

"Like I have to spare her every hurt. Like I have to protect her from herself, if that's what it takes."

I smiled, "You sound like me. I was a brother, not so long ago."

"Sasuke has been hurt by you."

"I admit, that was a mistake. The worst I have ever made. I should have killed him, like Madara said, but…" I crossed my arms, nearly hugging myself, "I wanted him to be what I couldn't be." I huffed a sigh though my lips as I looked directly into the eyes that were so lightly lavender, just like the woman I was steadily falling for, "I loved him, but I didn't like him enough, it seems."

He was quiet. I followed his example, hearing the steady sound of water flowing in the pipes overhead. Neji just stood, his hands folded over his chest, his head down. I wondered if I had crossed some imaginary guy line. It had been so long since I cared about the company I was keeping, I hoped that I hadn't screwed up.

"I'm sorry, then."

I nearly laughed in relief, "As am I." I lifted my hand, studying it; it still looked oddly naked to me; no rings, no garish purple nails. I thrust it in his direction, "Allies?"

He regarded his own hand and looked at me, curiosity now shining in those eyes, "Allies?"

"I'd very much like to be Hinata's friend. She means the world to me right now. We are not friends, yet," he scowled, "but we can agree on Hinata."

"Allies," he agreed, clasping my hand in a grip meant to take my measure. I avoided the temptation to let him know he was not the alpha dog in the room. Instead, I kept my chakra cool, and shook his hand.

I looked back at the door as I heard the water turn off, and waited patiently for Hinata to reappear so I could get ready to face Hiashi. Oh, joy.

 **Hinata**

I stood outside, and listened to Itachi get ready. I still felt discombobulated, and Neji looked tranquil, but I could see he was irritated. Most people probably wouldn't know a monstrously annoyed Neji over a normal one, but I prided myself on knowing his moods. I shifted my feet, and took a deep breath to control my stutter.

"Neji-nii, I am very sorry."

He looked up, "Onee-chan," he paused and studied me, "I don't think you need to apologize for anything. I am just surprised, and honestly, I've been... thinking since yesterday. How could you have allowed this to happen? What was the Hokage thinking?"

I smiled, "I don't pretend to know Lady Tsunade's thoughts, but, maybe she was thinking that I had the qualifications for this kind of mission."

"Ha Ha," he replied caustically. "Then explain why you were holding hands with him."

I felt my cheeks heat up. This one was a little more tricky. "Uh," I began unintelligently, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I slumped back against the wall. How did I tell him I had been promised to Itachi, like a tract of land in some kind of business deal? "When we were young," I began, "Father and Uchiha Fugaku…" I fisted my hands at my sides, "They decided on a marriage contract."

Neji scowled at the wall I was leaning on. If he had activated his Byakugan, he could have watched Itachi in the shower. "I cannot believe this. We shook hands!" The final words were spit with the quiet menace Neji seemed to have perfected.

"Shook hands?"

"Never mind." He slashed his hand through the air, "Weren't all contracts for the Uchiha considered void with the termination of the clan?"

I considered everything carefully. "Lady Tsunade seemed to want to give him his holdings back."

"Then your father isn't going to be any happier when we arrive." I giggled and Neji snorted in wry amusement. "Seriously, though, the elder Uchiha could not have signed it if you didn't know about it until he got back."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "Itachi needs something." He cocked his head, his eyes suggesting, I sighed, "Not _that_. He's all alone. I have to be here for him, and it's been pleasant, overall. Just let me handle this, nii-san." He crossed his arms again, preparing to stop me from doing something he thought I couldn't or shouldn't do. I shook my head at his caution, "Neji, please. Itachi and I have an agreement. If, in seven days I don't want to be his girlfriend, he will tear up the contract and never bother me again. Seven days, Neji; what could possibly happen?"

"He killed his whole clan in a night."

"Please? For me?"

He allowed his hands drop to his sides, "Are you sure about this, Hinata? Really sure?"

I nodded, "He worries about me, and…" I pulled my hair around, "You saw how he stuck up for me, Neji. He cares. I can do that much for him."

He snorted again, "I never could say 'no' to you. Even when I should."

"Thank you, nii-san." I crossed the distance between us, and hugged him hard. He returned the embrace, "You'll be nice?"

He patted my hair, "Yeah, we shook on it already."

After that, we just stood together and waited for Itachi to join us. I knew my father must be just about gnashing his teeth, if that sort of thing were at all dignified. I worried about what he would have to say. At the sound of the door opening, I looked up to see Itachi come out.

He was dressed better than I had expected. He gave me his half-smile, "This is appropriate for a meeting with a clan head." I must have really not been paying attention on our shopping trip, if I missed that he bought a kimono in dark blue with flecks of red and grey.

Neji nudged me, and I closed my mouth with a snap. He looked amazing. His long hair was loosely tied with a red ribbon that mimicked Neji's white. Stark falls of black fell artfully to frame his face which was freshly shaved. He smelled like aftershave or cologne, with a fresh scent of citrus with sandalwood undertones.

His smile got wider, "I see you approve."

I blinked dumbly, I can't remember ever feeling this way about a person of the opposite sex. Even Naruto…who sadly always smelled a bit like ramen and warm skin. I found it to be appealing, but this was… different.

"Hiashi-san didn't call for you," Neji broke me of my reverie.

"You look amazing!" I slapped my hands over my eyes, "I didn't mean that!"

"She's cute when she's flustered, don't you agree?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt the blush from hell burn my ears, "Neji?"

"Whatever. Come on." Neji grabbed my hand, and I trailed along beside him, embarrassed of my big mouth.

Itachi walked sedately at my other side. I managed to open my eyes, one hand still occupied with Neji's, when I saw he was holding his hand out. "Itachi?"

"You're my girlfriend, after all."

Neji grunted sourly, and I looked into Itachi's face, trying to figure him out. Was he trying to embarrass me? Or, was he sincere? After my little talk with Neji in the hallway, I had no idea which was worse. He retracted his hand, and his smile went away at the same time. His Uchiha face was back, and I felt so terribly bad. It was my fault that he wasn't happy.

I never go back on my word. I straightened my spine, and took a breath. Some shinobi I was, letting blushes and other people make me weak. This, too, was part of my nindo, I realized. To not go back on my word, I would hold Itachi's hand, and make him smile again.

I held out my hand, "Itachi?" He didn't stop his pace, but regarded me. I felt Neji's attention turn back to me. I stopped, making Neji tug on my arm before he stopped as well. Itachi got a step ahead before he stood, still in the street, his polite gaze still on me. "I will."

He shook his head, "Do not patronize me, Hinata."

I clutched my hand back to my chest like it had been burned by his words. Was I really making him feel like that? No one had ever accused me, of all people, as being condescending.

Neji growled under his breath, "She's sorry, you bastard."

"Then she will get over it." Itachi faced forward, "I believe we have business elsewhere."

I felt lower than dirt. How long had it been since anyone could make me feel that way? All my carefully constructed self-confidence shattered by my own inaction. I quavered with the desire to drop to my knees and beg forgiveness like I used to. My eyes itched and burned with tears that I couldn't shed. These were my decisions, and I would not cry over them.

With exaggerated care, I put one foot in front of the other. A shinobi always finishes the mission, even in the extreme of losing his or her own life. This wasn't that bad, but I had to salvage this. If I stayed strong, if I could repair things as easily as Itachi disregarded them, then this could be saved. I would not go back on my word. _Your heart_ , my conscience pricked me. So be it, I thought as I strode forward toward my home. So be it.

It felt like the longest walk on record. My team had once gone all the way to the Land of Clouds to find an informant, and this felt longer.

When my family seat loomed in the distance, Neji looked at me, "After you, Nee-chan." His face was gentle, he probably understood my body language very well. I nodded gratefully as he squeezed my shoulder briefly.

Itachi's steps faded, "I have never been inside."

"It's beautiful," I knew it was probably more ornate than his home even at the height of Uchiha power. Our family had always been proud, and though we were always a shinobi clan - for years before Konoha was founded and the First great Ninja war had ended - we'd had great wealth. I walked to the doors, and they whispered open.

"We've been expecting you, Lady Hinata." The light voice and slender frame of Kazuko appeared. The woman was one of the most beautiful in the village, at least I thought so. If not for her 'wrong side of the sheet' parentage, she would have been wife to a lucky main branch man. Her long red hair, when crossed with eyes like the inside of an abalone told her background more elegantly than words.

I'd heard that mother had offered to arrange a marriage to a Hyuga anyway, but Kazuko declined, stating it was her shame to be borne alone. The story always made me feel sad and lonely, though Kazuko herself seemed happy enough. I gave her a bow from the neck, "I have a guest, Kazuko-san. Could you escort Itachi-san to the sun room, and see that he has anything he needs?"

The lovely butler opened eyes, green chased with pink and purple, and started back, "Y-yes, Lady Hinata."

Her kimono whispered as she moved back, but I saw she looked afraid. "Kazuko-san?"

"He's an Uchiha," the woman bowed low. "I remember him well, though I…"

I looked to Itachi, confusion writ large on my face. He shrugged, "I am well known. Apparently I'm village gossip."

Neji stepped into the entry, "See to it, please."

The woman flushed, but stood back up, and offered Itachi a shaky smile. "Of course, please forgive my impertinence." She bowed again, and extended her hand, "Welcome, Itachi-san. If it would please you, the sun room is this way."

"I wish an audience with Lord Hiashi." Itachi's soft command made all eyes turn to him.

The woman blanched. Today was not her day, I noted with a small smile. "I will announce you. Please follow me.

Neji sighed, "I will tell him, Kazuko-san. Please see to Itachi-san's needs." He turned to face me, "Would you care to change, Hinata?"

Itachi left with the butler, and I checked my clothes. Next to Neji and Itachi, I looked like I just got off a mission. I was still in yesterday's soft shinobi pants with the cuff mid-calf topped with a dark blue mesh trimmed shirt and my purple coat. There was another servant standing to the side, slightly bowed, waiting for me to decide to direct him. I pulled the coat off; maybe I should say my armor, since it felt like I was stripping myself before hostile forces.

I nodded, "I better." I handed the man my coat, "Thank you, Joben-san."

Neji followed me into my bedroom, sitting on the bed as I selected a summer weight kimono to wear. I went behind my screen, and slipped out my clothes in favor of the light purple silk. I leaned into a bin, and pulled free a set of mesh tights and bandages to strap a kunai to my thigh. It was never a good idea to go unarmed to a meeting in the Hyuga household. You never knew when you'd have to defend yourself.

I came around, my hands busily tying the stays that would keep the kimono closed. Neji stood, dark blue hanhaba at the ready. Together, we wound it to a narrow obi, and tied it with the red pattern out. I smiled my thanks, and turned toward the mirror to make sure my hair didn't need attention.

He smiled at me, "Now I'm under dressed."

"You always look perfect, big brother!" I hugged him, "Lets see what father wants, shall we?"

Neji took the proffered arm, tucking my hand on top of his bicep, "No doubt he wants to share his conversation with the Hokage."

I sighed, "That's what I was afraid of." Neji laughed, and together, we went to meet with the head of the Hyuga clan.

 **Itachi**

I followed Kazuko as she led me through the parlor. The house was just as beautiful as Hinata had indicated. Every niche had a piece of artwork or weapon. I wondered idly if the weapons were just art or functional before I saw yet another servant carefully polishing a hand and a half bastard sword. Fully functional judging from the care the man was showing.

"Here it is, Itachi-san. Please have a seat, is there anything I can get you?" She turned the most enchanting eyes on me.

"I seem to have missed breakfast, do you have anything ready?"

She blinked for a long second. I wondered if I had asked the wrong thing or if she was terrified. "The chef has prepared the Lady Hinata's favorite breakfast, okayu with apricots and red bean jam on toast. Tea or coffee, I can make it to your preference."

If there was one thing I could appreciate about Hinata, it was that she and I seemed to share a sweet tooth. I returned the woman's smile, "Iced matcha? Extra sweet?"

She looked like she was stifling a laugh, "I will have the kitchen set up a service for you." She bowed, before turning and leaving me quite alone in the spacious sun room. I looked at the plants that were scattered in such a way to be pleasing to the eye. It wasn't rigidly organized or too messy. I felt very comfortable here, the sun highlighting ornamental rugs and books on slender reading stands.

At last, I sat, and thought about Hinata. It seemed all I ever had time to do lately was wonder how the human race even existed. Girls must spend their formative years learning how to make men frustrated. I could not believe how Hinata has acted when her cousin intruded on our morning.

She'd clung to me until she got so tongue-tied. Then she'd strangled the hem of her jacket and refused to even look at me. After I got done changing, she'd gone fiery cheeked, and said I'd looked good. Then, she refused my hand, and then she tried to take it again. As if I would accept her charity in front of Neji.

It was almost enough to throw my hands up and declare the whole thing a farce. I almost wanted to, yet… Yet Hinata was simply astonishing. I loved the feel of her hair. The way she sneezed with such delicacy, or cried without caring that I could see her being vulnerable. I liked how she was shy and in the same breath bold. I wanted to kiss her and never stop.

It was depressing to think about my relative inexperience. Kisame had laughed out loud when he found out I am still a virgin. I hadn't cared at the time, since I was planning on dying that way. Now, I cared. Not that I think some village whore deserved my first time, no, that idea near curled my toes. Its just that, I wished I knew what to do to make Hinata want to be with me.

When a portly man walked into the sun room with a large cloth-covered try, I heard my stomach rumble.

"Seems I'm right on time, young master. I have your meal." He smiled, "Please do let Kazuko-san know if you require anything at all." I looked up to see her standing where I swear there hadn't been anyone. I had it, and I had it bad. I would need to be more mentally on the ball before I met with Hiashi.

The cook bowed out, leaving me with the butler. I judged that she wanted to ask me a question, "You can ask me anything."

She looked surprised, but recovered quickly, "Lord Hiashi is meeting with Lady Hinata and Master Neji." She regarded me seriously, "Your family has a bad reputation, Itachi-san."

"What do you think?"

She brought a slender finger to her lips before answering, "I think you have lovely manners." She bowed again, "There is a bell pull over there," she gestured, "if you need anything at all. I must attend to my duties." She backed out of the room, and I was left to my breakfast and my thoughts.

Not less than half an hour later, the male servant who'd been polishing the sword bowed in. "Itachi-san? Lord Hiashi will see you now?"

I stood, "I am ready."

We took a side hall, and the man opened a door, bowing again. I looked in, it seemed to be a library or study, there were books and half-open scrolls on floor to ceiling shelves. Hiashi remained seated on a dark green pillow. Hinata was in perfect seiza, while the Lord of the Hyuga sat in the men's casual position. I copied Hinata without the slim cushion the girl was kneeling on.

"Good day, Lord Hiashi."

The man sat quietly for a few heartbeats, an intimidation measure that might have worked on someone who hasn't had to endure the same or worse at the hands of another proud man, my own father. "What reason do you have for asking an audience?"

I folded my hands in my lap, "There are several things I've learned since my return that trouble me. Firstly, I noted that a silver smith that my family had supplied with silver for generations had stamped his goods with the Hyuga crest. Also, the police force has been disbanded."

"No one cares too much about a contract with an extinct clan, Itachi-san."

I fought the urge to loom over him. I couldn't do it if we were face to face, but I could now. I crushed my emotions, "Yes. There wasn't a Uchiha who could control those contracts." I inclined my head, "There is now. I can administer those contracts."

Hiashi frowned, "Is that all? When you left, you gave up all rights to Uchiha properties and all funds associated with them. I bought some of those contracts and other clans still others. I would be willing to work out new contracts for the ones I have been handling, since you've…" he paused, an unlikely smirk lurking at the corners of his mouth, "returned."

That was good. I would need funds to rebuild the compound. Even if I tore the walls down, and offered the land to the residents of the village or a smaller clan, I would need capital at some point, since I could no longer go on missions and earn a salary that way. I reminded myself to raid Sasuke's accounts. I nodded as graciously as I could.

Hiashi continued, "This war has everyone too busy to commit the kind of crimes your police force dealt with. As a matter of fact, since I had nothing to do with the disbandment, you will have to voice your concerns to the Hokage." He cleared his throat, giving his daughter a hot look that made her flinch. "As for my daughter and her mission."

I raised my brows, "I'm listening."

"I was not happy to hear about her acceptance of what I think is a dangerous mission that is jounin level. I have," he held up a slim scroll with the red border that meant secret mission, "a scroll prepared by the Hokage telling me to very kindly butt out." He slipped the scroll under his cushion. "I think you may have a preconceived notion that I am against you. That is not strictly true. After I heard your amnesty, I spoke with Lady Tsunade about you. She said I could not deny you your rights as a clan head." He held up a finger when I was about to retort. "I did not want to. Our clans may have been at odds at times, Itachi-san, but our families have always worked together. I would have spoken to you later. All contracts will be renegotiated. I do not wish to do so today, unless that was your intention?"

"All contracts?"

"All that were finalized by your father, Itachi-san." Hinata flushed deep red. "Neji let slip your attitude toward Hinata. The marriage contract is void."

"What if she would like to marry me of her own free will?" Hiashi blinked in consternation, while Hinata's head snapped up to stare at me.

"We are not barbarians, Itachi-san. If she should so choose, I won't stop her." Hiashi held up a finger, "It would be extremely impudent of you to marry her without my blessing, however."

Hinata was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, as her fingers plucked at the bottom of her obi. Well, I hadn't expected her to leap into my arms and demand her fathers blessing. "I agree."

"Hinata?"

She looked up, her eyes going to me and then her father, "Yes, of course, father."

The man had a small frown. I was glad that Hinata hadn't acted like she'd rather be used by Orochimaru instead of be my wife. The important things apparently out of the way, Hiashi stood, motioning for us to rise as well, "You are dismissed."

"I will arrange a meeting with your secretary to re-negotiate those contracts and settlements." Hiashi nodded, lost in thought as Hinata and I left his study.

We hadn't gone more than ten feet away from the study when Hinata turned around so fast that I nearly ran into her. Her face was red, but she wasn't smiling or almost in tears, I got the distinct feeling she was angry. I was right on the money.

"What," her voice, usually so sweet and girlish, was high and tight, "were you thinking?"

I cocked my head. I distinctly remembered that she'd said that I would be the one to inform Hiashi. I opened my mouth, and she swiped her hand low, and had my body been in the path, I'd be nursing a bruise if not a few broken bones.

"No, I don't want to hear any of your perfect excuses. You talked business with him, and threw me in for the bargain. And him, with his, 'we're not barbarians,' like it wasn't his signature on your contract in the first place." She whirled around and took a single step, "Just go wait for me, I'm going to change."

I almost asked where I was supposed to wait, but her quick feet had her across the formal living room and around a corner before I could formulate the words. Instead, I did not think it through. I ran after her and caught her by the wrist in front of one of the many rooms lining the hallway. I chanced a look inside, and my heart thudded painfully, it was her room.

She jerked hard, her face turning a tomato shade of red. I clamped down on her, "You are so gorgeous right now." I'm not sure what I meant to say, but that wasn't quite it.

I sounded so stupid to myself. I winced as she met my eyes. I felt her pulse jump in her wrist. It was such a turn on, I could barely restrain myself from tangling my hands in her hair. If that was the return I could expect from not thinking, then I would stop.

Hinata relaxed, her other hand raised to her cleavage, which was moving tantalizingly to the rhythm of her deeper than normal breaths. "I…" she started, "I didn't w-want to be outdone." It was so quiet I almost didn't hear the admission. Strangely, I didn't think that's what she meant to say either.

I released her wrist and she stood at the door. In that moment, I would have done anything to make the feelings that surged within myself and between us last forever. I felt light and she looked so radiant, with her lips slightly parted, and her lavender-tinted eyes half closed.

"If you wore a burlap sack, no one could shine brighter." I seized the moment, and kissed her lips. She didn't startle back. On the other hand, she didn't try and prolong the contact either.

"You can just wait here," she breathed into my collarbone. In a split second, her door was closed, with her on the other side, and me feeling not a little helpless and alone in the hallway.

When I heard some very quick, light footsteps, I straightened my clothes, and tried to regain my composure. A younger girl stepped into view, and turned Hyuga eyes on me. The exact same color as Hinata and Neji, this could only be, "Hanabi-chan?"

"How do you know me?" She walked closer, confidence ringing in every step.

I smiled, this girl had only been a baby the last time I saw her. But who else could she possibly be? I laughed, "You don't remember me, Hanabi-chan?"

She stopped, her cock-sure smile slipping, "I know who you are." She put her hands on barely there hips that matched her slim girl's frame. "Uchiha Itachi. Father let me sit in when he spoke with Neji and Hinata-nee."

"Then I suppose it would only be polite of me to answer you." I lost the smile, matching the youngster's stoicism. "I used to watch you many years ago, when you were in swaddling clothes." I almost smiled at the memory of the quiet baby with the shock of black hair. "You've grown up, though."

"I'm sure you have, too," she spat, her nose tilting in the air. "What are you doing with my sister, Uchiha I-ta-chi?"

I raised my brows, "I, personally, am not doing much to your sister."

Hanabi giggled. It was almost unnerving, since she was so cold just moments ago. "You're not doing much, are you? Well, okay then." She knocked at Hinata's door, "Sis? Are you all right?"

Hinata cracked the door and took a deep breath before joining us in the hallway. "I-I just.." Hinata smiled at her sister, "Hanabi, you have met Itachi?"

Hanabi sniffed, sliding her eyes to me, "Itachi and I have met." She returned her sister's smile, though, "You changed the subject. And your clothes."

Hinata was wearing a dark blue shirt with a rather fetching mesh cut out across the top and down the arms. Her calf-length shinobi pants were pleasantly snug, showing off her powerful legs to advantage. She'd added a thigh holster. I added breathing to my list of things to do. "Well, yes." Hinata started off down the hallway toward the front of the house, "Kiba and Shino are coming. There were butterflies all over the garden outside my window."

I exchanged a curious look with Hanabi. Had she really just ignored her sister? I shrugged and Hanabi gave me the miniature version of the stink-eye. I followed a strangely reticent Hinata to the front doors. Hanabi fumed quietly in the parlor. Together, Hinata and I left the house.

I sensed her teammates as soon as we left. They were talking not ten yards from the front gates. Hinata paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning to me, laying three slim fingers on my chest to halt my progress.

"Itachi." She breathed again, "I want to say I am deeply sorry about how I acted with Neji this morning. I should not have treated you that way, and I apologize." Her head was bowed, but I could hear in her tone that she really was sorry.

I lay my hand over hers, making her palm flat against my chest. "I did not think that telling your father my intentions would upset you, please accept my sincere apology." She met my eyes, "How will you introduce me to your team?"

"They know you or at least know of you," she said, her head cocked. "And they're watching right now. I think it's safe to say they'll know everything very soon any way." She laughed lightly under her breath before continuing, "I feel so brazen, letting you hold me like this. Kiba and Shino… well, they shouldn't actually die of shock."

I smiled at her, and she turned her hand under mine, clutching my fingers. My heart leapt up at the simple action. It was as if she'd told me that she was ready to be with me, even if she never opened her mouth. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

She blushed and stumbled over her own feet, "N-not yet."

I let it go. I'd kissed her, she would need to initiate the next kiss, or all was lost. If she could not come that far on her own… It would have to be enough. All I could do was show her what she meant to me, and then, she would reciprocate. I gave her hand a squeeze and we moved in sync to meet her team.

I knew their families just by looking at their clothing, or in the Inuzuka's case, the huge dog panting in the dappled sunlight was a dead giveaway. As we approached they grew more and more suspicious, their faces darkening in what I took to be anger. We stopped a few steps away, and the boys eyed me. Even the dog had come to attention and was sniffing in my direction. Everyone jumped when it let out a loud woof.

"Akamaru says we know you," began the one who Hinata had called Kiba. He scratched at his red tattoo under his left eye. "Shino?"

The other boy turned slightly, "Akamaru is right. It is Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata sighed, "Will you two stop acting like heathens?" She raised the hand that was linked with mine before thinking better of it and gesturing with her free hand, "Itachi, these are the teammates I told you about, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

I nodded to each, "I am glad to finally meet you."

"Che!" the Inuzuka spat, "I didn't believe mom or Hana, I owe them 500 Ryo!"

Shino nodded, "Maybe we could talk?"

"At the riverside?" Hinata mused, "Ground Eight?" I knew that training area. It was a grassy strip that sat nestled between the river and forest. The boys nodded, and we walked out.

"I know I am going to regret this," I leaned close to Hinata. "But can you tell me what's going on?"

Her face was set in serene lines, "They just want to talk. They've been my protectors and my friends for years. They've been there for me, and I think they just…" She paused, considering her friends who were just ahead of us, "They love me."

I chuckled. Of course they did, how could they not? Hinata was easily one of the most honest, sweet, not to mention beautiful, women I had ever met. I just hoped that they would accept me. It seemed that for every bump in what I considered 'our' relationship, there was one more hurdle to overcome.

I could barely remember the names and faces of the genin team I'd been with. They hadn't graduated to chunin when I did, and we'd been never been friends. I was always undergoing some special training, or accepting a solo mission to try and prove something to my father. It was times like this, when I think of the childhood he'd killed, that I truthfully don't miss the man. It makes me wonder if I really did it to serve the village or if I just grew tired of his disapproving glare.

We reached the training ground, and I snapped out of my dark reverie. I glanced around, it was a truly beautiful spot. Akamaru was barking and splashing in the river, but Kiba just stood his ground until we stopped. Shino turned to us, pushing his glasses tighter to his eyes. Hinata squeezed my hand, and I took the cue.

"As you can see, I am not dead. Or a criminal, as you have also obviously found out."

Kiba and Shino traded glances, but it was the Inuzuka who spoke, "We got that. What I don't get is that," he scowled at the space between Hinata and I, where our hands were linked.

Hinata stood her ground, "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, I haven't been truthful with you or Shino-kun." She paused, her one hand fiddling with the hem of her coat, "Itachi and I…" She pulled that hem into a death grip, "We've known each other for a long time. I was chosen by the Hokage to guard him for a few more days."

Shino shook his head slowly, "Please continue."

Hinata slumped in on herself, and I gave her a gentle grasp. "I-I…" She took a second to pull herself together, "When I was a child, Father..." She sighed, cutting her eyes toward the Hyuga compound. "Father promised me to the... to Itachi." I looked at her, and she took a gulp of air, "I mean, we're going to be together for awhile, and while I don't have to go through with the contract..." She squeezed my hand, "We wanted to see."

Both Shino and Kiba did a series of double takes that under any other circumstance would have been hilarious. Honestly, with how this all came about, Hinata did as well as she could, but… I shrugged. Nothing to do except to just go with it.

Shino recovered first, "Hinata?"

"No freakin' way!" Kiba hurled himself straight at me. I let go of Hinata, turning to let the teen sail right past. Akamaru joined the fray, and soon I was covered in wet dog and angry teen. It wasn't like it would have been even remotely fair to fight back.

I wouldn't have believed it if I did not witness what came next. Hinata stood quietly with Shino looking shocked next to her. They exchanged a glance, and Kiba lifted my chest off the ground via the collar of my yakata. Then all of them _laughed_. I pushed the boy and dog off and tried to make my clothes straight.

"You should have seen your face," Kiba roared with another gut-busting guffaw.

Hinata wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, Itachi!" She punched Shino in the arm and he sobered while Kiba just shook his head, letting out the occasional chuckle.

"What just happened?" I was totally lost. I am not used to people attacking me and laughing uproariously.

Kiba stood, "Seriously, man. You're going to marry Hinata."

Hinata met my eyes, "We aren't, but I am dating him, Kiba-kun. Shino?"

Shino's hooded face dropped, "I can't tell you what to do Hinata, and I think we've all had enough shocks for one day." He lifted his shaded eyes to me, "Itachi," he began, "Kiba and I have been Hinata's friends for a long time now. I can't speak for Kiba, but if she says that she wants to be with you, then I for one am willing to let her. She deserves the very best I can give, which includes my trust that she's doing the right thing."

Kiba scowled at him, but I was glad that Hinata had friends who truly loved her. "Thank you, Shino."

"I never thought I'd take down, not only a Uchiha, but the infamous Itachi. I should forgive you for stealing Hinata for that alone." Kiba wasn't smiling as he continued, "I knew I was never going to have a chance. Did you know, Hinata?"

She folded her hands, her eyes looking sad, "I didn't, but you knew I was in love, Kiba. I have been, I mean."

Kiba stood, brushing himself off, "True. And I know that Itachi has no chance, either."

"I am standing right here."

"And she's been in love with Naruto for six years! She even confessed, though I didn't hear it with my own ears." He turned his hot, dark eyes to me, "You don't have a chance."

Shino hugged Hinata, and I met Kiba with my own cold ferocity, "That's up to her, don't you agree?"

Shino spoke up before I did anything rash, "Both of you settle down, my bugs are getting agitated." Hinata stayed tucked into his hug, "Hinata has more strength in her than anyone could ever believe." He paused as Hinata turned her head toward him. He drew a thumb across her forehead, straightening her hair. "I have faith that you'll make the right decision."

Kiba frowned, "I heard that Naruto will be back tomorrow."

I almost laughed. So, there was a love quadrangle. Hinata patted Shino, making him release her, "I heard. I-I'll talk to him, too."

Kiba shared another look with Shino, which made both of them nod. Kiba spoke, "Naruto…"

Hinata cut him off, "He didn't acknowledge me, Kiba. Sakura confessed to him, too. I don't even know if she's lying. Naruto has always been there for her."

I stood, feeling bewildered. I knew about her crush on Naruto, but not this particular triangle. Hadn't Sasuke said that this Sakura girl liked him? My brows drew down, this was _actually_ complicated. "I'm glad this is all out in the open." Three sets of eyes turned toward me, "I am perfectly serious."

Kiba threw his hands in the air and Akamaru barked loudly, "Sheesh. Just…" He patted the dog, "Go on and play, boy." Kiba pulled off his heavy leather jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. "Listen, okay, I…" he reached up to scratch his cheek, "Are you okay with this, Hinata?"

She nodded, "Itachi," she smiled at me and it was warm as sunshine, "is a great guy." She held her hand out again, and I gratefully folded those slim fingers into mine.

Shino shrugged, "That settles it, then. We will hunt you down if you hurt her, Uchiha."

Kiba smiled, "All the genjutsu in the world won't stop me."

"I would not even dream of it."

Hinata smiled at her friends, and her chakra was smooth as silk, indicating how happy she was just then. I marveled at her and her ability to make others fall in love with her as easily as I could hit a target with a kunai. She was really one in a million, and Naruto better watch himself.

The four of us sat alongside that river. Listening to Akamaru play, it was almost comfortable. The three of them talked about their last mission, and their fears over the upcoming war. I'd known so much war already, both as a kid and in service to the Akatsuki, it made me melancholy to hear Hinata talk about it. Talk about having to be there.

I stood, brushing off my yukata, nothing less than a good dry cleaning would ever get the doggie scent out, but at least it looked okay. "I am getting hungry, Hinata, do you and your friends want to get something? We could bring it back here, if you wish."

"Hell yeah," Kiba popped up like he had springs in his ankles. "C'mon, Akamaru, it's grub time!" Shino and Hinata exchanged glances, but stood as well. The five of us went into the village proper. That's when the fun stuff happened.

The marketplace in Konoha is a sight to see. Even in the worst weather, it bustled with activity. Hawkers and brokers opened booths to line the streets while the merchants with money opened their storefronts to the passerby. Roving food-mongers cried out their dishes, and people with iron stomachs lined up to try the street fare. You could buy most anything there, and Konoha turned out its pockets for the latest in technology or weaponry.

I remembered clearly the last time I openly wandered these streets. I had been fifteen. The discrimination against the Uchiha had been an open secret for years. I felt almost like everyone was watching. I watched them all in return, and when I was done, I went home, and agreed to kill my clan. The hostility and mistrust had been palpable on both sides. Sometimes, you removed a limb to save the patient.

This time it was different. The Hyuga had always been the golden clan, and everyone wanted to do business with the heiress in our midst. She just shook her head, and moved on, causing a ripple of courtesy to follow us.

"Is it always like this?"

Shino nodded, "When we come with Hinata, yes. Our clans," he indicated the young Inuzuka and himself, "aren't as big as the Hyuga, and everyone knows what the pupil-less eye means."

Kiba gave a snarky grin, "You'd think they could recognize a flippin' big dog, but no."

"You would think," I said with a chuckle. "I am just glad that no one seems to recog-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence.

A giant tomato flew out toward us, followed by a shout, "Get out of Konoha, Uchiha!" Akamaru crushed it in his jaws, making him look even more fearsome. We turned to find a stunned crowd of shoppers and store keeps, with one very red-faced man in the middle. "That's right," he continued, pointing a meaty finger at me. "That's Uchiha Itachi. The clan killer, as if being a Uchiha wasn't enough for him!"

Hinata stepped in front of me, and bowed low before the man, "Forgive me, but if you know who he is, then you know what he is, sir." She straightened, and her teammates flanked me hard, "His amnesty has been announced, and you will show him respect as a clan head."

"This has nothing to do with you, Lady Hyuga."

Hinata's lips tightened before she opened her mouth again, "He is in my company. That is enough to assure you, he is my concern." She turned her look to the rest of the crowd, "He is a citizen of Konoha! Don't we have enough hate on our hands? Must you also behave like animals toward one of your founding clansmen?"

If she had spit on the man, I doubt she would have gotten a bigger reaction. Tsunade must have known that the civilians of Konoha would listen to the girl. Hinata has the grace and bearing of a clan head. She also seemed to be well known, since the crowd melted away like dew before the morning sun.

Only the one angry man was left, and he was breathing heavily, "The Uchiha ran our family out of business twenty years ago! His police force wrongfully imprisoned my brother. Just because everyone else left, doesn't change the fact that these princes of the Uchiha clan are above the law and think they're better than us."

I stepped forward, using a few fingers to touch Hinata's back. She was tight with tension and the leading edge of anger. I allowed my chakra to brush hers, making her turn those hard lavender eyes to me. In turn, I looked at the man, "I have no idea what you are talking about sir. I cannot apologize for something I have no knowledge of." He took a step forward, and I removed the hand from her back to stop him, "If you have a complaint against my clan, please bring me before the magistrate. I am the clan head. I will take responsibly for the clan's actions from this day forward."

"You're not welcome in my shop, Uchiha." He scanned the other three faces with me, "If that means losing business, so be it." He turned his back on us, and stomped into one of the shops lining the street.

"That was hella fun," Kiba grouched, "If I see that guy on the street…"

"Nothing will happen?" Shino volunteered with a shrug.

Kiba laughed, "That was pretty awesome, though. I like hanging out with you, Itachi. I wonder what kind of trouble you could stir up if we walked around the training pitches?"

Hinata looked away, but not before I saw the glisten of tears in her eyes. "You knew it might happen, Hinata."

She folded her fingers over her stomach, "What did your family do, Itachi?"

"I stopped them. That's all that matters."

Shino lay a hand on Hinata's arm, "If you want to be with him, you will have to take the good with the bad."

"I thought I was." She looked back up, her voice was tremulous, "I am. I will not go back."

Kiba gave her a one armed hug, "You were great back there, Hinata."

"Thank you, Kiba." Akamaru wiggled between them, "You too, Akamaru. Anyone else want takoyaki? Mister Shizmi has roasted sweet potatoes, too." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve before heading deeper into the market.

The rest of the afternoon progressed slowly. We wandered the village, and I reacquainted myself with the place I had defended to the very best of my ability. It was beautiful, even if some of her inhabitants were backward fools.

I trailed behind the trio when Kiba looked up at the sun, "We should train, if we're going to, it's almost dusk."

Hinata turned bright eyes on me, "Is that okay?"

I thought about it. Would I be able to watch them exercise their ninja skills without feeling overwhelmed at my own loss? For her, I would be content. "It will be fine, I'll just watch." I smiled when she reached back to grip my hand and she returned the smile with her own shining grin.

"What? He can't…" Kiba scratched his chin, looking between Hinata and I and then at Shino, "He can't do ninjitsu anymore?"

"It is part of the amnesty agreement. I may not use my chakra unless it's in defense of Konoha, Hinata's life while she remains my guardian, or my own personal safety."

"Is that why you didn't fight back when he attacked you earlier?" Shino looked like a puzzle piece just slipped into place.

"One reason." I gave Shino a sidelong look and he gave me a near imperceptible nod.

"Aw, screw that!" Kiba stood tall, "I won't use any ninjitsu either. Let's fight."

Shino frowned, "He's still Itachi Uchiha."

I flipped my hands up, "I don't want Hinata to be angry."

"What she gonna get mad over? It's not against the rules for me to fight a civvie. As long as he knows what he's getting into, it's all good."

Shino pulled his glasses down and stared directly into Kiba's face, "He's afraid she'll get mad when he kicks your ass."

"Oh, Itachi, no, let's just…"

"Hinata, I'll be nice, and won't even leave him bruised." Kiba discarded the jacket he had been carrying and stood in the ready position, his hands loose at his sides, his feet planted hard at shoulder width.

"Kiba!" Hinata frowned, "He doesn't have any gear, and look, he's not wearing the right clothes, I really…"

"You letting her do all your fighting? Come on, I promised."

Hinata's hands went to fists, "Kick his ass, Itachi."

I inclined my head with a smile, "Shall we say two against one, and losers buy dinner?" I pulled my arms free of the yukata, snugging the obi tight.

Shino shook his head, "Not if you're not going to be able to use chakra."

"Neither will you be. I suggest that we all get one kunai. First blood is first loser." I smirked. I have a good smirk.

Hinata walked to where Kiba's jacket lay, plopping down to sit on it. Akamaru joined her, and she patted the amiable beast. She reached down, and flipped her hidden kunai in my direction. I caught it underhand, sending it spinning over my head in a flashy arch before catching it by the eye with a single finger of the other hand.

Maybe it was sheer arrogance on my part. I had never seen them train or fight, but I felt like it was time. This is boy bonding at it's very best. I allowed myself to go slack, ruining their aim. Stepping right into the path of the kunai coming from Kiba, and using my own to deflect it sending it spinning end over end to thunk into a nearby tree. Shino wasted no effort tossing his kunai away, and instead took a low crouch and when my hands were occupied with Kiba, he came at me in a streak.

I managed to get one hand on Kiba, sending him ass over teakettle before I was locked into a grapple with Shino. He was stronger than he looked, something that could apply to most ninja, since stealth is achieved with strength. Shino vibrated lightly in my hands, and I remembered about his insects. His mouth was set in a determined line as he pressed forward.

Urging my muscles into the memory of using chakra, I swiveled impossibly fast, throwing Shino off balance. Hinata gasped, and the roar of an outraged Kiba caught my ear as the man slid toward my feet. I grasped his plan a second before contact, tossing Shino to the side as I jumped. Kiba grabbed his teammate and they stood, spitting defiance.

"You could not have done that, Uchiha-san," Shino bit off the words.

"I have a good memory," I replied, feeling exhilarated at their failure to land a punch, or worse, draw blood.

Kiba growled, his lips peeled back like an animal. He came at me again, this time faster than I anticipated, and without my sharingan, I had to track him carefully as he zig-zagged across the pitch. I should have known better than to allow myself to be distracted by the show. Out of nowhere, Shino wrapped an arm around me, angling his kunai into my neck. I felt the tip effortlessly slide into the tender flesh, and I leaned back, "First blood!" Shino lowered the weapon and Kiba whooped.

Shino stepped around, his mouth forming a smile, the first I'd seen all day. "Since I drew blood, I want to eat at the tea house." Kiba groaned while Hinata shared a smile with Akamaru. "Because I want something green for a change."

We walked back into the village, where I drew money from my -Sasuke's - account for the dinner. I dwelt on the idea that I had been overtaken by an Inuzuka and an Aburame who didn't use any chakra techniques. I fingered the scab on my neck, and wondered when I lost my edge.

That night, as Hinata and I headed back out to the hospital for bed, I realized something. It didn't matter when or even if I lost my edge, I was no longer a weapon to be wielded by Konoha. The thought left me feeling depressed. I knew that, I thought I was ready for civilian life. Obviously, I had been fooling myself.

 **AN/** This is the end of stuff I typed out so long ago. This story took so long. You wouldn't believe what it took to force me to finish! A few more chapters. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Once upon a time somebody ran_  
 _Somebody ran away saying 'fast as I can -_  
 _I got to go, I got to go'_ \- Princess of China by Coldplay

 **Naruto**

I yawned and stretched my arms high above my head. This was almost as great as coming home after my journey with that old pervert. I shook my head, as much as I wanted to be more mature about it, Jiraya was always going to be my teacher, friend, god father and the Ero Sennin. As it was, I felt great. I had come so far in my training, and I needed to see everyone again.

Yamato and Gai had been acting weird the whole way back. I expected it from Gai, I mean, that guy is nuts. However, Yamato is about as straight as they come. Slowly, I looked back over my shoulder as I lowered my arms. They were talking together again, which made my hair stand even more on end. What in the world were they so chummy about?

"It feels good to be in the bloom of your passionate youth in the most beautiful place on this glorious earth, am I right, Naruto?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, "We have to report to the Hokage as soon as we get in, but I think she can wait to see you. Why don't you gather up your friends and do something fun? We might not have much time."

I raised my brows, "No problem," I smiled, "I can't wait to see how everyone's doing!"

"Especially Hinata-chan, who is…" Yamato elbowed the green monster in the stomach, "Whh! I mean to say all your youthful energy will surely lift their spirits!"

At this, Yamato rubbed his temples as I stared at Gai. Had he somehow heard what had been said those weeks ago? No, he must have just known about Hinata's crush. I can't believe I was so stupid not to have noticed! "Uh, yeah! Well, let's get going, the gates are opening." I pointed at the heavy gate that was pulling apart as we stood there. "Last one in has to clean up Gai's cabin on the way back!" Gai sputtered at Yamato as I raced ahead.

I saw the guards waving and smiling first, then I saw a small crowd of people. Sakura stood in the front looking happy. I knew her face like I knew my own. Coming in the distance were three figures, Kakashi-sensei I recognized easily, his silver hair is kinda hard to miss. My throat closed a little when I saw Hinata, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to her yet, and who in the worl...!

"Itachi?" If I had woken up naked in Lee's bed, I doubt I would have been more surprised. I stepped forward, every other face falling away for a moment, all happiness forgotten at the sight of him. He wasn't Sasuke, but I still felt a burst of anger deep in my belly when I saw him that mixed queasily with flat out confusion. Sasuke would have made more sense. "Why aren't you dead?"

He stepped forward, Hinata-chan on the right, while Kakashi slipped a familiar green book into a thigh holster on his other side. "Naruto-kun, I am gratified to see that you are faring well."

Oh, it was Itachi all right. His stupid choice of words put my teeth on edge, "I thought you were dead." He rolled his eyes, "What did you do to me?"

His lips lifted in a very un-Uchiha smile, "I meant only to help you and keep an important gift safe." Deftly ignoring answering questions about his ability to not be dead.

My hands went to my hips as I stared at him, "Gift? You can take it back any time buddy. And as for your help, I don't recall any such thing."

"You may yet need it." Itachi raised his hand in a conciliatory gesture, "Just because it hasn't helped you yet does not mean it won't in the future."

"What is this great gift anyway?" I scowled at him as my friends shifted nervously in the background. "I have no idea why you feel like you have to bury everything in a riddle. Just tell me something straight out for once."

Itachi cocked his head, "As you wish. I gave you a weapon to use against Sasuke or Madara, even myself, should the need arise. It will slumber within you until it's needed. That is as plain as I can be."

I shook my head, "Whatever."

Itachi mimicked me, "Ungrateful as you are, I wish I could take it back from you." His words were edged with ice, much like any time Sauske'd been mad enough to punch but Uchiha enough to just walk away. Which is exactly what Itachi did, turning his back and calmly walking back the way he'd come. Good riddance.

I swiveled my gaze, noticing that everyone was standing there, looking glazed over. "What?"

Hinata turned red and Kakashi spoke, "Well. That could have gone better." There was a smattering of nervous laughter. Sakura had her arms crossed over her breasts in irritation. What else was new? I stepped forward with a grin to greet my friends.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shook her head, a rueful smile showing. "You knuckle head. What're you doing back?"

Kakashi rocked back on his heels, watching a very nervous Hinata look between Itachi and I. He pitched his voice low enough for Hinata's ears, "You'd better talk to Naruto, he deserves to hear what you have to say."

She gave one last glance at Itachi who'd stopped just beyond the guard house. She nodded, and Kakashi spoke louder, "Naruto, we'll all meet up at the BBQ, alright?" The crowd cheered, as if he'd just agreed to treat the lot of them. In any case the ruse worked and everyone except Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata and I left for the reunion lunch.

Sakura elbowed Kakashi in the side, "We'll go too, sensei. See you in a bit, Naruto!" She and Kakashi poofed out in a teleportation jutsu, leaving the two of us alone at the gates. I looked at her, and she looked great. Her coat had been abandoned, a concession to the bright sunshine, her hair was falling around her shoulders like ribbons of ink. She was also slightly blushing, making her look even more innocent than usual. "Hinata."

"N-naruto."

The awkwardness didn't stop there, "Did you come here with Itachi? What's going on?" I reached out, yet fell short of touching her, "It is good to see you, though."

She shrugged then looked back at the Uchiha who was talking to Kakashi. Why hadn't he left? "It's been.." She started, "Since you left, some things have changed."

"Yeah, I can see that." I glanced at Itachi. Itachi! I still felt a little shock at seeing him, especially since I knew he was dead. "Tell me everything."

She looked me in the eyes, and I could see myself reflected back. She was so beautiful, I almost blurted that I'd actually given her confession a lot of thought, but somehow, I managed not to say it, letting her talk. She did then, explaining that Itachi had shown up, and Granny had pardoned him, allowing him to be the Clan leader (What clan? Weren't all of them dead too?) and that she was supposed to guard him for a few more days. She followed up with, "that's not the end of it." Her voice quaked, "I... I..." She averted her gaze instead of finishing the thought. She took a step backward.

I regained the space. "Tell me, Hinata! Please, I've waited so long to see you again! I have..." I paused, my heart was now beating so hard it was physically hurting, "You owe me that."

She looked at me, "I owe you?" Her eyes narrowed at me unexpectedly.

I stopped short, surprised at her angry outburst, "What the hell, Hinata?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata's voice was low.

"You said you loved me."

Hinata's head snapped up in an uncharacteristic burst of pique, "And what did you do? Do you remember?! You left. Left to go get that true traitor Uchiha. I was in the hospital, beaten nearly to death by Pain. An appropriate name, I might add. I was in so much pain. You come back, and so much had happened, and what did you do then? NOTHING! You didn't even ask how I was or come see me. You left AGAIN!" I watched her fists ball and release. "I don't know why you think I should still be pining for you. You want me to be like Sakura? Sakura is broken on the inside because of her pining too long over someone who couldn't have cared less." Her tears spilled over her smooth cheeks. "You want a chance? You deserve a chance, maybe? Now I am desirable in your eyes, Naruto?" She took a few deep breaths, but there was no stopping the tears splotching her shirt. "I would have defied EVERYTHING for YOU!"

"Hinata..." What could I say? There was nothing to say to that. I had done exactly what she said. I was embarrassed now, too. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She sobbed, "You're... Too late. You're too late."

I could feel my ears burn with the intensity of the blush that swept over me. "Why?" My voice was harder than I meant it, but I wouldn't take it back, not after that bombshell.

She was now covering her mouth, and her head was bent, allowing her hair to shadow her face as she cried harder. With a sharp heart tearing wail, Hinata spun hard on her heel and raced off. I could feel her chakra burst as she used it to get away from me. Itachi stared at me for a moment before taking off to follow her. I felt another set of eyes, and instead of trying to catch up with them, I mean, what was up with that?!, I frowned hard at Kakashi. That weirdo had just witnessed everything, and he always knew more than I thought he should. I would get answers from him. I stalked off toward the bbq joint. There wasn't much more to do here, anyway.

 **Hinata**

I don't think I've ever run so hard while in the village. I could barely see, and kami knows I couldn't feel anything besides a sucking chest wound where my heart used to be. When I tripped, I just fell into a ball of quivering, sobbing girl. I staggered to the side, and clutched myself, unable to stop bawling. Just a girl who doesn't know where her heart belongs anymore. Was I still in love with Naruto? Was I in love with Itachi?

I tightened the hold on my legs as I cried all the harder at the thought that I could have transferred my heart so easily. I've been in love with Naruto for years! I still remember watching him at the academy, and thinking about him on missions. And...

I saw Itachi's waraji out of the corner of my eye. They stopped a few feet from me, then moved closer until I could see the hem of his kimono. Abruptly, I felt strong arms wrap me. He pulled me into his embrace, and I was limply lying across his chest and lap, trying to make the tears stop.

"It was never real," I whispered.

"Shh." Itachi supported my head in his hand, holding me tightly. He leaned his forehead down until it rested on my crown before he spoke again. "It was. Love for people like us..." He took a deep breath, "I did something reprehensible for love. You found someone you admired, and treasured, and who would fight for you even if he didn't realize it."

The sobbing slowed until I was just shuddering. I moved, and he lifted his head. I could see the trees lining the banks of the river that runs though Konoha. "I thought it was love."

He stroked my hair back, "That doesn't mean it wasn't love. You grew up thinking that Naruto; strong, brave Naruto, was just too caught up in other things to notice you. You were shy and cast out from your own family, the people who should have taught you a little more about love."

"They do love me."

"I know. My family loved me too. I love them still. That wasn't my point." Itachi sighed wistfully.

"Shino told me that I'd never had a reason to give up my heart before. I wonder if he didn't know that... my crush? My crush on Naruto was just puppy love. I sound so stupid." I buried my face in Itachi's chest and his hand stilled in my hair.

His heart was beating strongly. I could hear it though the material of the kimono. Suddenly I couldn't bear how my own heart was thumping along. It had only been a couple of days. Was this true? Was I in love for real with Itachi? Was it hormones or another bad idea in a long line of terrible decisions? Or am I going to make a decision that I can finally be content with?

I only confessed to Naruto in a time of great trauma. I thought I was going to die. In fact, I was so sure of it, it had cost me nothing to confess. With Itachi, I wasn't faced with imminent death. I was faced with a man who wanted me. I knew it, I'd felt it in our kiss back at the compound.

My heart was slamming in my chest. I wouldn't waste one more second killing myself over a person... No, not one more second.

Hesitantly, I lifted my face to Itachi. "I'm sorry." I reached up, slipping a lock of his ebony hair behind his ear, "I should have..." I pushed myself into him. He redoubled his embrace, and I slanted untrained lips to his. His intake of breath parted his lips, which I kissed. The heat of him soaked into me, and I parted my own mouth to ever so softly suck on his full lower lip. He responded with passion, making a low keen in the back of his throat. I was undone. That sound, it was full of every bit of loneliness Itachi possessed. My own heart, so lately injured, responded. I felt a need. A need to be closer, and my hands went to his hair, pulling him in even more. Itachi anchored one hand, holding me close, and the other came to slide though my hair, brushing my ear, and gripping my head ever so tenderly.

I broke from the kiss, I was breathless, my lungs panting for air. He looked so... different. His eyes were heavily lidded, his lashes - had they always been this long? - brushing his cheek with every slow blink. The hand in my hair came forward, stoking my cheek, touching my lips.

"Itachi?" He directed a crooked smile at me, "I think.."

His fingers covered my mouth, "Can it wait?"

I shook my head, and he relented. "I don't know what this means for us."

"Does it have to mean something beyond the obvious?"

"Not right now." He pulled me toward him, and I cuddled in under his chin.

 **Itachi**

I hadn't been expecting that. I stoked Hinata's hair, and stared out across the river she'd landed near. That kiss... How was I supposed to know that it would change me? I could sit right here, holding this beautiful creature for all eternity. I closed my eyes. I couldn't do that. It was almost enough to make me weep. I don't know what changed, but suddenly I felt... my fate was waiting. Away from here, back in that hateful world.

"Come on. We need to get our things moved to Sasuke's apartment, okay?"

Hinata cautiously sat up, "You're not moving to the Clan seat?"

"Would that make you happy?"

She smiled, "It is closer to our land. A few changes would make it perfect, but it's livable now." I helped her to her feet. She looked radiant, her hair mussed and lips pinked. "D-don't stare, " she averted her eyes sheepishly.

"I can't help it." I quickly untied my own hair and finger brushed it straight before tying it back up and straightening my yakata. Hinata did the same, "You're the most beautiful girl in the village. Possibly the world." I brushed my knuckles against her silky skin, "I haven't been everywhere yet." She tittered softly. I lifted her out of my lap, and she brushed herself off, and I watched unabashedly.

I felt the tell-tale chakra pop from the teleportation justsu and whirled around. "Yo." Kakashi threw up his hand in a bland greeting. "If you don't mind, Hinata-chan, I'd like to borrow Itachi."

Admirably, Hinata nodded like she saw shinobi appear out of thin air in the middle of a clearing everyday. I directed a small smile toward her, "If you don't mind heading over to the hospital?" I straightened my yukata with a tug borne of irritation, "Kakashi-sen... sorry. Kakashi?"

Kakashi ignored me as we watched Hinata jog away, It was well worth it, though I immediately wanted to punch the older man. "Kakashi?"

"Yeah," Kakashi tore his eyes away with a smile. "So you and Hinata-chan?"

I raised a brow, "You are here for a reason."

"Walk with me, Itachi." Kakashi started toward the wall that encircled the village instead of back toward the street. "After settling the kids, I met up with Guy and Tenzou. They've reported that Naruto is finished with his training. Some of your old 'comrades', the ones like you, have been spotted, causing trouble." Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "And your partner, Hoshigaki, has been defeated."

"Oh." I paused, "You're going to ask me to do something I've asked to be excused from."

"I'm afraid so." Kakashi stopped, turning to meet my eyes, "You must find Sasuke. You must help us stop this insanity. We'll be called to gather for war tomorrow morning. You must either leave on your own..." Kakashi broke eye contact, "or you must join the alliance."

"Alliance?"

"All Daimyo of the five great nations have agreed. All Kage have agreed. There will be war. Against Madara..." Kakashi took a great breath before blowing it out slowly, "Against the darkness that enshrouds this shinobi world."

"So says Naruto."

Kikashi smiled, his mask moving with the muscles, "Yes. And my master and his." He lay a hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. "And you, I think."

"What extra ordinary eyes Obito-nii must have had." I allowed my sharingan to spin on, "You see deeply."

Kikashi gave me a flat one-eyed stare, "Go to the Godime now."

* * *

 **AN/** To say that I started this WAY before this war thing went down is the understatement of the year. So. I'm going to try (try) to rectify things. Turns out I'm better at beginnings and endings. I wrote the ending a few days before finishing this chapter, and it made me *^%$, so I can't change it. Sorry folks. Two more chapters to go.


	10. Chapter 10

_Clutchin' on deaf ears again, rapture is comin'_  
 _It's all prophecy and if I gotta be sacrificed for the greater good,_  
 _then that's what it gotta be_ \- Pray For Me - Weeknd/Kendrik Lamar

Hinata walked a few paces ahead, giggling with her team, Akamaru keeping an eye on me, per Kiba's instructions. I thought about busting him back to size, especially since I was a jonin again. Instead, I just sighed and watched her be angry with me.

 **flashback**

I walked into the hospital to find Hinata watching the tiny TV I'd bought after going out with her team the other day. She turned her face toward me showing a sunny smile. I smiled back as she got up and ran to me, throwing her arms around me. I closed my eyes, another thing I hadn't even known I'd been missing. I hugged her tightly. I was sure we weren't going to be hugging anymore in just a few minutes.

She stepped back, "What's wrong? You and Kakashi-sensei were gone for a long time, and now, you seem..." Her brow creased in worry, "You seem sad."

"I only talked to him for a minute or two actually." I stepped away and grabbed my duffel. At the very least, we were getting out of here tonight. "He told me that there's going to be a big announcement tomorrow. I spoke to the Hokage about it. About me, really. Then I went and bought a travelling cloak."

"Travelling cloak?" She laughed uncertainly, "Why do you need one?"

I turned toward her, she was holding her bag close, the TV already unplugged and ready for me to lug back to the seat. "I'm leaving."

"When?" Her bag dropped to the floor as a hand shot to her chest, "Why? Itachi, things will get better! Please, don't do this."

I smiled then, "We are both leaving, but you'll hear about it tomorrow. Although..." I paused. I really wanted to hold her, tell her about how much her presence had healed something I didn't know was broken in me. "I have a different destination than you, unfortunately."

She shook her head, I could see the gears trying to mesh, "You're a civilian. You shouldn't be going anywhere."

"Tsunade-sama..." I turned and picked up my bag, watching her do the same. "She told me war was near when I came back, asked if I'd be a part of it. I didn't want that. I thought..." I picked up the TV under one arm, "Get the door?" Hinata held it, "I thought I could just disappear into Konoha. Try and make the Uchiha name live again. Turns out, the kami still have work for me."

Hinata spoke briefly to the admitting nurses, and then held the outer doors open for me. "The kami?" She huffed, "I'm sorry, Itachi, but what are you saying?" She stopped and pinned me with those glossy eyes. "All of it."

She knows me too well. I sat the TV by my feet, "Fine. I wanted to tell you privately, but..." I hardened my stance, like I was getting ready to catch a kunai in the gut. "I talked to the Hokage about what I could do. What I would do, even with out her, or your, blessing if need be. She agreed. I'm jonin again, and though I walk out of here with you tomorrow, I will be hunting Kabuto and Sasuke. I think where I find one, I will find the other. How I know... I can't say." I watched her expression turn from horrified to saddened, "Hinata, you know I would..."

"Just be quiet for a minute," She inturrupted. "You do not have some destiny to get dead! You are back! Just stay here. I will go and come back even stronger! Let Sasuke fight this battle. Why!?" She shook her head, "Why?"

"He has to know. I have things to tell him. I cannot let him continue to come against the Leaf!"

She turned her back then, "Well, I suppose my mission is over. You can care for yourself." She bowed her head, "I thought we had something, Itachi." She took a step, then another before turning to face me again, "That was unworthy of me. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that girl. I'm going home. My home. I need to think."

"I love you."

She doubled in on herself, "You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words." She took one slow step, and in a second I felt her chakra stir as she literally jumped away from me.

 **end flashback**

Kakashi ambled next to me, his eyes glued to a green bound book. "You stepped in it."

I looked around before realizing the other man was talking about Hinata. "I did."

Kakashi paused, and turned to take off his pack, "I have a book I think you should read."

I looked at the book he was reading, 'Make Out Tactics' by Jiraya. "Uh? No, that's okay."

He raised a different book, this one with an orange binding, 'Make Out Paradise', "I read them because I like them, but I think you might need..." he lowered his voice, "advice. Since my luck with women," he waggled the hand holding the book he wanted me to read to indicate a bad reception, "has been pretty terrible... I don't have any to give." He shrugged and held the book out. "Let's just say, maybe it'll help."

I took it, glancing at the front. "I want Hinata to talk to me. Tonight. I don't have time to read it."

"Well. I do have one bit of advice. I found this out on accident, but if you flip though the book slowly with your sharingan active..."

I laughed, "Thank you, Kakashi." I activated my sharingan, and flipped slowly though the book, then handed it back.

"Put it in your bag, kid. I have my signed copy at home." He gave me his trademark wave and joined the group passing us. I smiled, and jogged to catch back up with Hinata, and review a book.

"We're stopping in the large clearing until tomorrow night." The nin who jogged by ran onward, passing the command. I settled my pack and thought about what I could do to apologize to Hinata. I wasn't going to be here for much longer. At the last village we'd passed, I'd found a man who had seen Sasuke. I knew he was telling the truth because he freaked out when he saw me. I frowned grimly. I had more to say, to do. How I wish I didn't.

The clearing appeared, a wide flat meadow where teams were already organizing and setting up tents and digging communal fire pits. I watched Hinata and her team run to the treeline where a woman I recognized as Hana Inuzuka was waving at them. I just sat and waited for them to finish setting up their camp. In my mind's eye, I reviewed the part of Kakashi's book I thought might be helpful.

After an hour, the sun had begun to sink, and I decided that it was now or never. I walked to where Hana's dogs were, allowing them to sniff me curiously. They let me pass, and Akamaru just watched from where he was curled behind a camp chair. Kiba noticed anyway.

"Hey!" He jumped to his feet, even as Hinata tried to get him to remain seated, "I told you I'd kick your ass if you hurt her, dobe!"

"I haven't." I corrected myself before Kiba could threaten me again, "I came to apologize, Hinata. Can we be alone?"

She stood, "Kiba-kun, it's okay." She tilted her head in that adorable way she does.

"Bring your sleeping bag," I asked, "Have you eaten? I have a surprise."

She shook her head, "A picnic out here? Okay let me grab my roll." She disappeared into the bigger tent, and came back with her bedroll and a canteen. "Where are we going?"

I gave her a small secretive smile, "It's a surprise. Come on."

We set out, and when I saw the creek I'd been listening to I dropped a small caltrop, attaching a thread of chakra to it. That would serve to act as a security alarm as well as the outer limit of the genjutsu I was going to cast to keep us hidden from view.

She watched it curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Making a place for us to be completely alone, even in the midst of an army." I stopped, "Go ahead and set out your bedding." I shrugged out of my pack, "Take it to the nicest place alongside the water, okay?" She moved off, and I made the hand seals for Hotspring: Dark Alcove, the only jutsu I learned from Hidan that wasn't awful. It replicated the background and ambient music of the creek while including an element that made people feel awkward around it, like they were trespassing on a lover's tryst. It was perfect for creating an intimate atmosphere.

I stole back to Hinata, "Sunset is so beautiful here."

"So..."

I lowered myself to the turned out bedding, "I am so sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

She considered, "Well, I am hungry."

"Done." I opened my pack, and withdrew a slim scroll that I'd carefully written out and stocked the night Hinata had left to go home. I smoothed it out, revealing five seals. I muttered the release for the first, and reached in to pull out a fat, warm, oozing cinnamon roll. I handed it to her with a smile, as she clapped her hands in delight. Next, I pulled out two ice cold canned sweet coffee. It was the best I could do on short notice. The third held my treat, an envelope with four sticks of dango, and the fourth, a plate with assorted Onigiri. I put the plate out, passing her one of the cans. "Dig in."

Her hand hovered over the roll, but she did the refined thing, and grabbed an onigiri instead. I followed her lead, eating the one with seaweed sprinkled on top. I watched her eat as she watched me.

"I'm sorry, too. It was just that..." She shook her head, "Naruto had been like taring off a bandage. And when I..." She blushed sweetly, "kissed you, I felt so at peace. When you said you were leaving, and that you'd gotten reinstated at jonin... I didn't know how to feel. Then, the war meeting? It was too much."

"I feel the same way." I touched her hand, and she curled her fingers into mine. "Let me take care of you for just a while longer? I promise, I will only be selfish one more time."

"Selfish?" She huffed, "You are the least selfish person in this entire army, Itachi. I mean it."

"Then you agree? I can have one selfish request?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "I hope I won't regret it."

"I hope so too." I smiled, "I didn't get to give these to you before we left. I wasn't just buying a cloak, you see?" I released the last seal, and withdrew a bundle made from the kimono she'd first said I'd looked 'amazing' in. I passed it to her, and she held it for a moment.

"It's your kimono." Her eyes lidded, "It smells like you."

I bit the inside of my lip to try and regain composure. "It was all I had to wrap a couple of things I want you to have. This being the eve of battle, after all." I gestured at the parcel, "Open it."

Hinata complied, and the kimono fell open, revealing a tattered scroll and a small cardboard box. She smiled, "More things to open!" Her quick fingers opened the box, spilling a ring into her palm. "It's beautiful, Itachi!"

"It was my mother's. I found it in Sasuke's deposit box." I pointed at the middle set ruby, "Red for our family. The diamonds are for her children."

"I-I couldn't, it's too precious."

I enfolded the ring in her fist, "I insist. I would like to see you wear it someday, Hinata."

"O-Okay." She took a deep breath in before putting the ring back in it's box, tucking it gently into the folds of the material. "I'm almost afraid of the scroll."

I touched it, "You very well should be. It's my summon contract with the crows. They're temperamental at the best of times, and only come to those they deem worthy. Although you should sign the contract and try to summon one..." I smiled, "It's a crappy gift, but they really dislike Sasuke. Keep it safe. Whether they come to you or not when you call, they'll want it back someday." I took the scroll from her fingers, and unrolled it to my name flanked by a dark brown fingerprint. "If you've never seen one, all you do is sign right next to me, and leave blood. It's simple." I re-rolled it, and then tossed it back into the kimono. I reopened the seal, "For you to retrieve this, just say your name and put your hand on the seal."

"I don't know what to say."

"Thank you?"

"Thank you, Itachi. But I feel like there's more to it then war time sentimentality."

I shook my head, and tried to smile in a way that said I was more confident than I felt. "I would have given them to you anyway. Besides, I fully intend on seeing you wear that ring later, right? So don't fret, and eat your cinnamon roll before it gets too hard and cold."

She began tearing off bits while I ate a stick of dango. I set the empty stick down, "Now, let me pamper you," I allowed my eyes to go soft, "Take off your shoes."

She frowned, but kicked off her sandals, "My feet are probably filthy."

I threw open my pack, rooting out the extra shirt I had. "Not a problem." I turned, dipping the shirt in the cold water. Wringing it out, I wiped each foot. Hinata bit her underlip, looking at me from under her impossibly beautiful lashes. I took one foot in my hands, rubbing the arch with long strokes.

"Oh!" It was a breathy whisper, and I looked at her again as she threw her head back. I worked the foot over and switched to the other, listening to her alternatively giggle and moan. It really was now or never. I leaned forward, running my hands up her slender legs, and she sat up.

"Those noises..." I sat back on my heels for a second, pulling off my shirt, exposing bare skin. She reached forward, her delicate fingers going to my chest. Her blush was still evident, but she moved with purpose. Running a thumb across my nipple made them harden near painfully. Her eyes questioned when she looked up, and I dipped my head. I couldn't have spoken. Her face became serious as she decided on her path. She licked over her bottom lip, making it glisten wetly for a moment before she came to her own knees and ran that hot, wet tongue across the pebbled nipple. I moaned. She took it for encouragement as I hooked the bottom of her shirt and tugged.

She sat back up, "Okay." I pulled the sturdy material off her, and she smiled up at me as I saw she was wearing binding. "Sorry."

Instead of untying it, like I should have done, I reached out, grabbing my katana in an explosion of speed and movement, tossing the wooden sheath to the side. I pushed the wickedly sharp point under the bottom of the binding, the mune against her skin as I sliced upward.

The bindings stood no chance. She faced me, her proud breasts heaving as her heartbeat sped. I smiled dangerously and allowed my sharingan to light. I would remember this for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **AN/** Apparently, Itachi likes seaweed onigiri, which I personally hope to never even see again, much less taste. Ugh. I like Cinnamon rolls and dango, though. Mune is the flat side of a katana. Sorry. I think I've officially written enough sex scenes. LOL Feel free to use your imagination. One more chapter and a small epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

_When the memory leaves you_  
 _Somewhere you can't make it home_  
 _When the morning comes to meet you_  
 _Open your eyes with waking light_ \- Waking Light by Beck

I stared at Kakashi as he calmly tried to explain all that had happened after the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast. I couldn't quite help myself as I fingered my left cheek. Kakashi mirrored the movement, "Yeah. You probably didn't see this. Naruto..." Kakashi moved his hand back to his pocket. "Naruto gave me back my eye."

I tried to dredge up a smile for him, but I couldn't. "That's good, Kakashi-sensei."

"I suppose the real reason I'm here..."

"Itachi."

"Yeah." Kakashi motioned to a couple of camp chairs set in front of the tent Hanabi and I were sharing. We sat, and for a moment, Kakashi looked at the activity around us. Not that there was much. The entire clan was in mourning for Neji-nii. "I'm sorry. For Neji. He saved you, didn't he?"

I nodded wearily, "And Naruto. We can talk about him later, if you want to." I felt like someone had pulled my stomach up to my throat, "Itachi. You..." I closed my eyes, "You know where he is?"

"He met with Sasuke, and they fought Kabuto, ending the Impure Resurrection. But, in doing so..." Kakashi had the grace to look away as my eyes filled with tears, "Sasuke says he died. No one can find any trace of him where we found Kabuto's body. I'm sorry. Itachi was a good person, and I'd like to think we'd have been friends."

"He.." I gulped air to try to stop the croak in my throat, "He held you in the highest regard. He told me he wanted to have you over for dinner. I'd like that. I'd like to know the Itachi you did."

"Okay." Kakashi rubbed his eyes and I wondered if he were crying or just tired. "You should know: Sasuke is coming back to Konoha with us. He's in medical right now. He was badly wounded."

"I heard his arm is gone."

Kakashi nodded, "And Naruto's arm opposite." I had heard that too, so I just nodded again. "Anyway. If Sasuke couldn't or wouldn't tell you, I thought you deserved to know." Kakashi stood, "This too: Itachi loved you. Thank you for being there for him. He couldn't have done what needed doing without you. That's what I think." Kakashi stood and strode away without a backward glance.

* * *

I'd seen him looking better. Sasuke was missing a hand, his fair face bruised, his clothing still grubby from the final fight. To be honest, I wasn't that interested in... well, whatever he was here to do. I already knew all I needed to about how he and Naruto finally reconciled, saved the world, brought the war to a stop. Frankly, seeing him just reminded me of Itachi, and I was already overflowing with grief for him.

Against my own thoughts, as he picked his way though camp, I watched him. His unkempt hair waving in the slight breeze, his dark eyes searching for something. I shook my head and stood, twitching open the tent flap.

"Hey!" His voice rang out.

I turned, pointing to myself, "Me?" He started a jog over, so I waited. Though talking to him... After Kakashi's tale, I hadn't needed anything more from the Uchihas. I wanted to go home. I wanted to sleep in my old room. I wanted to break a broom handle over Sasuke's head.

"Can..," his cheeks colored ever so slightly. Likely only someone familiar with the Uchiha boys would ever notice the difference. "Can we talk inside?"

I frowned at him, "I suppose that's fine, Hanabi is sitting with nii-san."

"Neji." I nodded, and he scratched his neck, "I'm sorry to hear that."

I did push the flap aside then, and motioned him to enter. He sat on the ground, battered and, dare I say it? contrite. I knelt and just looked at him. "I get why you don't want to say anything."

"You can go. Kakashi was here yesterday."

He shook his head, "Maybe you should listen to me." He gave me a bold stare. I almost felt like shielding myself.

"Of course, Sasuke." He was the beloved brother of the one I loved, so I suppose I could listen to him.

"Itachi," he began with a hesitance about him, "when he found me..." His eyes retrained to his lap, "he looked as strong and able as he always had. I knew he'd been a part of that vile jutsu, but, I wasn't prepared to see him. To work with him. To have a real conversation with him." He looked up then, his right eye welling with tears. "To remember that his love for me was more than some lie. And that I loved him." He sucked in a breath, "Itachi shared his memories with me that day. His memories of the full truth of his involvement of the clan massacre. His eventual guilt over how he thought he'd let me down. His love for Konoha." He paused. "He shared his love for you. He said it was a gift I could give you. Maybe you wouldn't hate me."

"I never hated you, Sasuke." I smiled, the same crooked smile Itachi used to give me.

"Thank you, Hinata. What he shared with me..." He coughed, "It was intensely personal, and I'd really like to get it out of my head."

I blushed, "He didn't..?"

"Uh. Just... hold still." He touched my forehead so lightly, "Look at me, and try not to look away." His eye twisted into the lines I recognized as Tsukuyomi, "I'm sorry." I fell into his nightmare, a horrifying red sky, streaked with angry clouds. I looked around myself, this was so different from Itachi's beach that just experiencing it made me feel as if I'd been hit. Then, a window opened, a screen playing a personal movie of me making love to Itachi. I blanched, Sasuke had been allowed to see this? Then, I started to feel Itachi's feelings, his pure love, his sure knowledge that he was never coming back, and how much this had meant. How he could go to his final rest knowing that someone loved him. Finally, his bone deep unhappiness that he was going to ruin one more life. Mine. I closed my eyes, tears streaming down. Abruptly, I was wrenched out of that world, finding myself sobbing, holding my stomach, as I tried not to vomit on Sasuke's shoes.

"You meant so much to him. I know he would have never let me see that part of him if he hadn't needed you to know." He gulped, "How much he truly loved you, too."

I sat straighter, "Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you."

He made as if to stand, but instead sank back down. "During the battle," he began, "I debated telling you," he reached forward, just short of touching me again before dropping his hand. "I saw many people, so many chakra signatures. Many had two natures, but you were the only one holding three."

My head jerked up, I was born with Lightning, like all in my clan, and had worked hard to gain fire when I realized that I could. "Three?" I delved deep inside myself, still only sensing the two I knew of. I didn't know anyone who gained three naturally.

Sasuke refocused, "Oh..." He smiled, "I hadn't realized Fire was yours by right. My brother left you with another gift, it seems. Congratulations, Hinata-sama."

I shook my head. Hinata-sama? Another.. chakra signature...another... gift? My eyes widened, "I'm pregnant?"

Sasuke face palmed, "You didn't know?"

I covered my mouth, hysterical giggles erupting from me in small bubbles I couldn't stop. "No," I breathed, "It, It was our first and only time. I k-know you should always use..." I stopped the torrent of truth at Sasuke's now definite blush. "What did you mean, calling me Lady?"

"Itachi was the eldest brother. I can't lead the Uchiha." He darted a look over his shoulder, "I'm afraid of the darkness inside of me, and Uchiha... We deserve better. As his only kin, that child you're carrying is the next head of our clan. If I remember correctly, Lightning nature is your clan signature. That fire chakra... that child will be an Uchiha. And everything I've ever said, behind your back or to your face, I take it all back with my sincerest apologies. If you'll allow it, I'll tell the Hokage to register you as new head until the child comes of age." He ruefully shook his head, "It was his dream for me, but I let him down once again. I'm sorry, Hinata."

He stood, his shoulders slumped, his face averted, and took a step toward the exit. I bolted to my feet, "You can't leave this way! I lost my love and the only brother I thought I might have two days ago." I swallowed and clutched his ruined arm above the elbow, "If I'm now a Uchiha, and I'm carrying your niece or nephew, that makes us family, ne?" He lifted his eyes to me, "Please don't leave this way." I folded in on my grief, "Now more than ever, another person can't leave. Please." I reached for him, and he fell onto my arms. We stood, holding each other for what seemed an eternity. I heard Hanabi touch the tent and someone else telling her that it might not be the best time. In the end, he stepped away first.

"I really needed that, thank you, Hinata-sama."

I shook my head, "No, I must thank you... Sasuke-nii."

"I... Okay." He swallowed, "Are you going to be okay? I have to go back to medical."

I smiled, "You are always welcome, Sasuke-nii. I'll be okay, but please don't be a stranger. We're going to need you."

* * *

 **AN/** I don't know if Hinata knows that Sasuke has Itachi's eyes. Maybe, like I did, she assumed every eye configuration was the same. I couldn't bear to make them fight. :) That's the end. Thanks for joining me, I hope you liked it. I hope it made you smile, maybe laugh, maybe tear up. There's a tiny Epilogue. If you want part two, please ask. I started one, but I wasn't sure if anyone would care. :)


	12. Epilogue

_Sasuke,_

 _I hope when you find this it's because you decided to forgive Konoha. I wish we had been able to talk freely before. I'm leaving to come find you, give it one more try. I regret all I have done to you. I tried to regret the Clan, but I only regret that things turned out as they did._

 _You should know I slept here one night only. It's still woefully dusty. I did mean to clean it. I suppose I should be sorry for that, but I'm not. I did abuse your bank account. You have a television, now. I gave Hinata mother's ring. Please let her have it unless she doesn't want to keep it. You'll find some clothes in your closet. There's some fresh toiletries in the bath, too. Use them. You smell like you've been living under a rock. Knowing Orochimaru, you have been. Besides, according to the prettiest girl in the village, it smells 'amazing'._

 _I feel like I should write you a letter being the stern man you knew best. But, I don't want to be him anymore. Do you remember all the times you asked me to train you? I should have. Do you remember picnics by the lake? I prized those moments. Hinata remembers them. I prized her, too. It wouldn't kill you to be nice to her._

 _If by some chance I'm alive... Come talk to me. I probably could use the company. I did to Hinata what I do to everyone eventually. Although I want to make up with her. So... knock first! There. Maybe you're smiling at your foolish older brother. Please remember your dream, Sasuke. Rebuild the clan. Make Uchiha a name to be respected, not hated or feared. Be kind. Don't repeat the past. Finally... I love you, Sasuke._

 _Itachi_


End file.
